Something new
by Nuage1980
Summary: 20 глав о романтичных хадди-взаимоотношениях. Статус - закончено. Комменты принимаются с благодарностью.
1. Chapter 1

_**От автора:**_

_Что ж, наконец, фик, который был начат более года назад, дописан. Спешу заметить, что большая часть истории была написана за пару месяцев, до показа 4 сезона, и, следовательно, все совпадения случайны (ладно, буду честной – идею про плазменный телевизор и анонимного пациента позаимствовала – но это и все)._

_В__ыражаю глубокую признательность моему неизменному вдохновителю и редактору Лине (ака WhiteDove), без которой этот фик никогда не был бы написан__, а также Ирине (ака __MissBristow__)__ за консультации в медицинских вопросах__. А также благодарю всех, кто знал о работе над фиком, за долготерпение и веру в мои силы._

_**Диклаймер:**_

_Права на персонажей сериала House M.D. принадлежат законным правообладателям. Все прочие персонажи созданы автором.  
Жанр: романтика  
Сериал: House M.D.  
Пейринг: Greg House/Lisa Cuddy  
Возрастные ограничения: от 15 и старше_

_Время действия: середина 3 сезона и далее (прим. - __**It**__**'**__**s**____**my**____**world**__.)_

_Something__new_

_Глава 1_

«Доктор Хаус, вас просят зайти в кабинет доктора Кадди» мелодично раздалось из динамика.

- Что ты опять натворил? – удивился Уилсон.

Они с Хаусом шли по коридору, обеденный перерыв только что закончился.

- Откуда я знаю? – возмутился Грег.

Они прошли поворот, ведущий к кабинету Кадди.

- Ты не пойдешь к ней? – Уилсон притормозил и остановился.

- Нет, - Хаус, обернулся и посмотрел на отставшего Уилсона. – Ты собираешься простоять там весь день? – осведомился он.

- Но как же...? – Уилсон догнал Хауса.

- На этот раз мне действительно не в чем себя упрекнуть, - Хаус состроил гримаску.

Они дошли до стойки регистратуры и Хаус взял из стопки верхнюю мед.карту.

- Видишь? – он помахал картой перед носом Уилсона. – Я даже отрабатываю барщину в клинике.

- Ладно, - Уилсон пожал плечами, сдаваясь. – У меня прием.

- Спешишь утешить очередную горячую цыпочку с терминальной стадией? – подколол Хаус.

- Вообще-то это мальчик восьми лет, - раздраженно ответил Уилсон. – Но я рад, что ты не даешь мне забыть о том случае. Это так … по-дружески, - саркастически пробормотал Уилсон.

- Всегда пожалуйста, - бросил Хаус ему в след.

Сгорбленные плечи Уилсона свидетельствовали о том, что настроение у него испортилось. Хаус удовлетворенно улыбнулся и зашел в смотровую.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус заметил сквозь полуприкрытые жалюзи знакомый силуэт глав.врача. Кадди стремительно шла по коридору.

- Мой рабочий день закончен, - резко сказал он, едва Лиза открыла стеклянную дверь его кабинета.

Он продолжил складывать вещи в рюкзак, не глядя на нее.

- Ты слышал объявление? – поинтересовалась Кадди.

Она прикрыла за собой дверь и приблизилась на несколько шагов.

- Да, - подтвердил Хаус.

Боль усилилась и все, о чем он сейчас мог думать – это поскорее попасть домой, принять таблетку и растянуться на диване. Он был совсем не в настроении вести разговоры.

- И ты не пришел, - констатировала Кадди.

- Именно так, - Хаус вскинул рюкзак на плечо. – Знаешь, утверждать очевидное –довольно глупо! Если хочешь поговорить, давай отложим это на завтра.

- Ладно, - согласилась Лиза.

Хаус пристально взглянул на начальницу. То, что она так быстро отступилась, словно царапнуло его сознание – это было не в ее правилах.

- Что? – он испытывающе посмотрел на Кадди.

Он не мог разглядеть ее лица в полутемной комнате, освещенной только настольной лампой, но прекрасно ощущал неуверенность, которая исходила от нее.

- Ничего, - Кадди скрестила руки на груди, словно защищаясь от его проницательного взгляда.

Иногда она ненавидела Хауса за его способность видеть всех насквозь. Она весь день собиралась с мыслями, чтобы поговорить с ним, и была как на иголках, ожидая его прихода. Ей казалось, что ее деликатную просьбу будет проще высказать на своей территории, там она чувствовала себя увереннее. Но Хаус так и не появился, и вот теперь, собрав остатки смелости, она сама пришла к нему. Однако, встретив такой прием, она растеряла последние крохи решимости.

Хаус вздохнул, снял с плеча рюкзак, обошел стол и присел на него.

- Выкладывай, - велел он.

- Нет, правда, не стоит, - Лиза ужасно струсила.

Ладони вспотели, она была готова опрометью выбежать из кабинета. Но взгляд Грега словно гипнотизировал ее. Он смотрел на нее и ждал. Кадди решилась. Она приблизилась к нему и села в кресло, стоявшее перед столом. Теперь свет падал на ее лицо.

- Хаус, - она нервно сплела пальцы. – Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении… Личном одолжении…

Она решила не ходить вокруг и около, это было слишком мучительно.

- Ты знаешь, что я хочу ребенка. Я пытаюсь уже год, искусственное оплодотворение не работает, - она слабо улыбнулась. – Мне порекомендовали попытаться забеременеть … естественным путем, - она не сразу осмелилась поднять глаза на Грега.

Он смотрел на нее, чуть наклонив голову. Кадди уже успела пожалеть о сказанном и была готова провалиться со стыда.

- То есть под личным одолжением ты подразумеваешь секс с тобой? - уточнил Грег.

- Да, - выдохнула Кадди.

- И как ты себе это представляешь? – осведомился он после некоторого раздумья. – Неделя регулярного секса в месяц? Никаких обязательств?

- Примерно, - призналась Лиза. – Прости, это, конечно, было глупой затеей, - она порывисто поднялась из кресла.

- Я согласен, - неожиданно сказал Грег.

- Что?! – Лиза потрясенно уставилась на него.

- Я согласен, - повторил Хаус. – Ты хочешь ребенка, а я всегда был сторонником секса без обязательств, так что никаких проблем - привычно съязвил он.

- Ладно, - обескураженная Лиза кивнула и медленно направилась к двери.

- Как насчет поцелуя, чтобы скрепить договор? – приподнял брови Хаус.

- В другой раз, - усмехнулась Лиза.

Она почувствовала облегчение и благодарность. Хаус всегда умел разрядить обстановку.

- Постой, - окликнул ее Грег.

Она обернулась.

- Почему я? – он выжидательно посмотрел на нее.

В ответ Лиза лишь грустно улыбнулась и вышла из кабинета. Хаус задумчиво потер подбородок. Он не был уверен в том, что получится из всего этого, но одно он знал точно – когда он услышал предложение Кадди, у него и мысли не возникло отказаться. Они были знакомы с колледжа и, несмотря ни на что, она была одной из немногих, кого он мог назвать другом. Он видел, что она не очень счастлива и спасается от этого работой. Он и сам в чем-то был точно таким же.

Грег еще раз прокрутил в голове разговор с Кадди. Хаус надул щеки и покатал воздух внутри. Что ж, это будет забавно, в итоге решил он. Потом подхватил рюкзак, взял трость, выключил свет и, прихрамывая, вышел из кабинета.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Оглушенная Кадди вернулась в свой кабинет. Внезапно она ощутила слабость в коленях и опустилась на диван. Она приложила ледяные ладони к пылающим щекам. Он согласился. Честно признаться, она до последнего где-то в глубине души надеялась, что Хаус откажется. Но он согласился.

Никто не давал ей гарантий, что и в этом случае все получится. Но все же она должна использовать любую возможность. Лиза даже не помнила, когда к ней пришло это желание. Просто однажды она четко осознала, что хочет ребенка. Она никогда не признавалась себе, что это было вызвано тем, что, несмотря на то, что она добилась всего, чего хотела, она была несчастна. Лиза страдала от собственного одиночества.

Думая о том, к кому обратиться с этой более, чем деликатной просьбой, Лиза почти не сомневалась в том, что лучшей кандидатуры, чем Хаус не придумаешь. Несмотря на то, что он был убежден в том, что он хороший притворщик, Лиза видела его настоящего. Весь его сарказм и язвительность были не более, чем маской. Их нельзя было назвать близкими друзьями, но все же долгое знакомство накладывало на их отношения определенный отпечаток. Между ними был словно заключен негласный договор – не касаться того, что они знают друг о друге, поддерживать безопасную и удобную иллюзию.

Немного успокоившись, Лиза улыбнулась. Что ж, все складывается не так уж плохо. Если себя правильно вести, то все в итоге выиграют, подумала она. Главное, правильно расставить акценты, а уж в этом ей не было равных, иначе бы она не стала тем, кем стала.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Выпьешь что-нибудь? – Хаус бросил ключи на столик около двери, пересек небольшую гостиную, опираясь на трость, и обернулся, посмотрев на свою гостью.  
- Нет, - растерянно отозвалась Кадди, она едва расслышала его вопрос.

После того дня, когда Грег согласился стать отцом ее ребенка, прошло две недели. Сначала Лиза старалась придумать предлог для встречи, которая могла бы логично завершиться в ее спальне, но почему-то все обычные варианты вроде кино и ресторана представлялись чудовищно надуманными, будто она пытается придать пристойный вид чему-то совершенно неприличному. Хаус между тем вел себя как обычно. Напряжение первых после разговора дней постепенно спало, Лиза решила, что Грег счел за лучшее забыть о ее просьбе, и вздохнула с облегчением. Она радовалась тому, что вся эта ситуация так удачно разрешилась сама собой, но ее радость длилась ровно до того момента, когда, выйдя на парковку сегодня вечером, она увидела на соседнем парковочном месте машину Хауса.

И вот теперь она здесь, в его квартире. Нараставшее на протяжении всей поездки напряжение, которое она тщетно пыталась контролировать, достигло наивысшей точки. Она сделала несколько шагов и остановилась, слегка прислонившись бедром к спинке небольшого, выдавшего виды диванчика. Ее взгляд блуждал по стенам, Лиза была не в силах сосредоточиться. Ее пальцы нервно теребили обивку. Наконец, она осмелилась посмотреть на своего спутника.

Хаус стоял у комода, он так и не налил виски из тяжелого хрустального графина. Янтарная жидкость вспыхивала теплыми огоньками. Кадди пожалела, что отказалась от выпивки. Возможно, это бы придало ей уверенности. Потому что то, что казалось таким разумным, когда они говорили об этом, спокойно, как о деловой сделке, вдруг стало ужасно пугающим и невозможным.  
Кадди снова взглянула на Хауса. Он стоял, слегка откинув голову назад, и постукивал тростью. В его проницательных голубых глазах светилось понимание. Она отвела взгляд и слегка усмехнулась: она и не сомневалась, что он поймет ее.  
После всех этих лет, после всего, через что они прошли, они научились чувствовать друг друга, хотя едва ли отдавали себе в этом отчет. Их взаимоотношения были похожи на затейливый танец двух мотыльков вокруг свечи – их непреодолимо влекло к огню, но каждый раз, когда они оказывались слишком близко инстинкт самосохранения, движущий всем живым, заставлял их, сделав резкий ломаный изгиб, вновь отдаляться. А потом все повторялось сначала. Таковы были правила, и вот теперь они решили их нарушить.  
- Точно ничего не будешь? – еще раз осведомился он, огибая диванчик. – Потому что…  
- Знаешь, ты не обязан этого делать, - ее голос прозвучал чуть более хрипло, чем обычно.  
- Что именно? Спать с тобой, или предлагать выпивку? – он все-таки выразился в своей привычной манере.  
Она не смогла сдержать улыбки. Хаус ухмыльнулся, довольный, что удалось слегка разрядить атмосферу, и присел на спинку дивана рядом с ней.  
- Ты не обязан быть милым, - пробормотала она, сжав руку в кулак.  
- Ты тоже не обязана этого делать, - мягко произнес он, внимательно глядя на нее.  
- Чего именно? Спать с тобой, или..? – она вернула шутку.  
- Да, – перебил он.  
Лиза вскинула на него глаза. На ее лице были написано облегчение, смешанное с разочарованием. Облегчения было больше.  
- Спасибо, – с чувством сказала она. – Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Это была глупая идея… Действительно глупая… Я  
Хаус молча слушал ее, слегка наклонив голову, а потом одним движением притянул к себе и поцеловал. В первый момент Лиза замерла в замешательстве. С одной стороны, она хотела этого, сегодня она пришла сюда именно за этим, но с другой, в глубине души понимала, что это навсегда все переменит, несмотря на все их договоренности, и боялась этого. Эти мысли вихрем пронеслись у нее в голове, а Грег все продолжал ее целовать. Его яростные и настойчивые вначале губы, теперь нежно, едва касаясь, ласкали губы Лизы. Наконец, он отстранился и посмотрел на нее. Она, как и большинство женщин, прикрыла глаза. Грег ждал. Кадди медленно открыла глаза.  
- Ты не должна со мной спать, - тихо повторил Хаус. – Ты можешь сейчас уйти, и мы сделаем вид, что ничего этого никогда не было. Решать тебе.  
- Я знаю, - серьезно сказала Лиза.  
Хаус был совсем близко, она чувствовала тепло, которое от него исходило. Она подняла руку и коснулась небритой, колючей щеки Грега. Он настороженно смотрел на нее. Лиза поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его губ. Но прежде, чем она успела его поцеловать, он слегка отстранился:  
- Ты уверенна? - Грег все еще недоверчиво смотрел на нее.

То, что начиналось как развлечение, шутка, внезапно обрело пугающе четкие очертания.  
- Хаус…  
- Уверенна, что справишься … со всем?  
- Хаус, замолчи!  
Он послушался. Лиза снова потянулась к нему, на этот раз он не отстранился.

Поцелуй был хорош, у Хауса определенно был в этом большой опыт. Оторвавшись от нее, Хаус чуть откинулся назад, скользнул руками по напряженным плечам и рукам Лизы, потом взял ее ладони в свои и посмотрел в лицо. У Кадди был решительный вид, но в глубине глаз тлели страх и неуверенность. Оттолкнувшись, он поднялся на ноги и, по-прежнему держа Лизу за руку, прихрамывая, направился в спальню. Кадди шла за ним, чувствуя что, несмотря на недавнюю браваду, ее решимость тает с каждым шагом. Только теплая ладонь Хауса удерживала ее от того, чтобы тут же не развернуться и опрометью не броситься вон.

Оказавшись в спальне, Кадди снова почувствовала мучительную неловкость, от которой было почти невозможно дышать. Интуитивно она понимала, что и Хаус испытывает нечто подобное. Обоих удручала неотвратимость и обязательность того, что они собираются друг с другом переспать, и оба старательно пытались уверить себя в том, что ничего особенного не происходит.

Хаус ласкал женщину бережно, словно боясь причинить боль, но это лишь усиливало ощущение неестественности происходящего. Лиза, не помогая, позволила Хаусу снять с себя жакет. Отстраненно она наблюдала, как он расстегивает ее блузку. В голове стучала единственная мысль, от которой она тщетно пыталась избавиться «Что если не получится? Вдруг ему… - у нее даже перехватило дыхание - … не понравится?». Старые страхи и сомнения накатили с новой силой.

Хаус касался напряженного, как струна, тела Кади, чувствуя, как она вздрагивает каждый раз, когда он притрагивается к ней. Он никак не мог понять этой ее скованности. Казалось, что она хочет перебороть себя, но это ей никак не удается. Хаус продолжал ласкать ее, Кадди покорно, но безучастно принимала его нежность. В какой-то момент она, словно что-то решив для себя, стала отвечать ему. Ее движения были порывистыми, резкими. Лиза то исступленно ласкала партнера, то на краткое мгновение замирала в нерешительности, а потом все повторялось снова, будто она по необходимости выполняла обязательный алгоритм действий. Видимо, у нее были какие-то вполне определенные понятия о том, что доставляет мужчинам удовольствие, и она очень старалась использовать эти знания, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать собственное смятение, из-за которого она чувствовала себя глупой нескладной куклой. И все же это было лучше, чем первоначальная покорность, которая просто ставила Грега в тупик.

Природа брала свое, возбуждение нарастало. Кадди достаточно осмелела, чтобы помочь Грегу избавиться от мешавшей одежды. И в этот момент, сделав неосторожное движение, Лиза задела его изувеченную ногу. Хаус дернулся и резко со свистом втянул воздух. Кадди испуганно отшатнулась и приложила сложенные ладони к губам.

- Боже, прости! Я не хотела, - пролепетала она.

- Я знаю, - Хаус взял себя в руки, несмотря на то, что боль продолжала пульсировать. – Все нормально.

Грег снова притянул к себе Лизу и несколько раз быстро провел ладонью по ее спине, пытаясь успокоить. Он нашел ее губы, покрыл короткими поцелуями ее лицо, потом спустился ниже. Но Лиза вновь будто одеревенела. Это будет нелегко, промелькнуло у него. И, действительно, на этот раз Хаусу не удалось преодолеть ее скованность. Всей нежности и терпения Грега оказалось недостаточно.

Все было совсем не так, как представлялось. Словно торопясь избавиться от того обязательного, что нависло над ними, они занялись бестолковой и неуклюжей любовью. Все закончилось очень быстро.

Сразу после случившегося Кадди отодвинулась от него подальше и замерла, свернувшись калачиком на краю кровати. Она лежала и с тоской думала о том, насколько стыдно и ужасно все получилось.

Выждав некоторое время, Кадди, пересиливая стыд, поднялась и быстро оделась, не глядя на мужчину, растянувшегося на постели.

Ну и пусть, все время думала она, одеваясь, ну и пусть так! Лишь бы выбраться отсюда и доехать до дома, а уж там она решит, как быть дальше: то ли немедленно удавиться, то ли просто уволиться, чтоб больше никогда не пришлось смотреть Хаусу в глаза.

Только когда она полностью оделась, лежавший на спине Хаус повернул голову и взглянул на нее. Лиза оценила его деликатность, но предпочла не встречаться с ним взглядом. Она посмотрела на смятую постель, это вызвало спазм в желудке. Лиза поморщилась и поспешила перевести взгляд.

- Послушай… - начал Хаус.

- Не надо, - Лиза предупреждающе подняла руку. – Забудь, ладно?

Голос изменил ей. Кади в отчаянии закусила губу, опасаясь разрыдаться прямо тут.

- Просто забудь. Пожалуйста, - повторила она и, по-прежнему не глядя на мужчину, быстро вышла из комнаты.

Хаус услышал, как мягко хлопнула входная дверь. Потом снова посмотрел в потолок. На его лице было написано досадливое понимание.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

_Вам понравился фик? Не стесняйтесь сказать об этом __ Отзывы приветствуются, для этого регистрация не нужна._


	2. Chapter 2

Неожиданный стук в дверь заставил Лизу Кадди вздрогнуть

Глава 2

Неожиданный стук в дверь заставил Лизу Кадди вздрогнуть. Сегодня был ее выходной день, и она затеяла уборку, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Это было проверенное средство, неоднократно выручавшее ее. Раскладывая вещи по местам, она всегда успокаивалась и находила правильное решение. И вот теперь этот резкий стук нахально вторгся в ее сознание, перечеркнув все усилия, предпринятые чтобы вновь нащупать твердую почву под ногами.  
Лиза недовольно поморщилась, раздраженно вытерла слегка взмокший лоб о плечо, бросила салфетку и направилась к двери. Когда она была на полпути, стук повторился. Лиза сквозь зубы чертыхнулась настойчивости незваного гостя. Досадуя, она распахнула дверь.  
- Привет! – на пороге стоял Хаус. – Я как раз собирался вскочить на своего верного коня и поехать оплакивать горе, потому что решил, что моя прекрасная принцесса, не дождавшись меня, сбежала с другим принцем. Но я рад, что ошибся…  
Во время этой тирады Лиза выглянула из-за него на улицу. Мотоцикла, который бы подходил под определение коня, она не заметила. Да и ее визитер был одет в коричневое полупальто, вокруг его шеи был небрежно намотан черный шарф. Все это явно свидетельствовало о том, что как бы он сюда не добрался, это определенно был не мотоцикл.  
- Хаус, - Лиза скептически взглянула на него. – Тут нет твоего коня.  
- Знаю, - Грег вздернул брови. – Но я подумал, что эта метафора вполне применима к такси, примчавшему меня сюда, - он коротким кивком указал куда-то назад.  
Лиза еще раз выглянула из-за него и убедилась, что напротив ее дома была припаркована желтая машина городского такси.  
- Ладно, - Кадди прислонилась к дверному косяку. – Что тебе нужно?  
Она уже приготовилась выслушать очередную просьбу. Грег и раньше приходил к ней за разрешением на какое-нибудь рискованное врачебное деяние, которое в итоге, как правило, оказывалось оправданным, пациент выздоравливал. В этом был гений Хауса, и Лиза не могла не восхищаться его неординарным подходом и смелостью, которая иногда граничила с безумием.  
Прежде, чем ответить, Хаус окинул начальницу быстрым, но внимательным взглядом. На Лизе были короткие обтягивающие трикотажные шортики и топ без рукавов, оставлявший открытым упругий живот. Она почувствовала, как румянец приливает к щекам. Хаус и прежде не стеснялся комментировать стиль ее одежды, и в частности столь любимые ею глубокие вырезы. Каждый раз, слыша его саркастические замечания, Лиза испытывала негодование, но одновременно чувствовала себя польщенной. Однако она всегда знала, что это часть игры, и не придавала этому особого значения.  
Сейчас же взгляд Грегори был откровенно мужским, и это ее смутило. Она с трудом подавила желание сию же секунду накинуть что-то на себя и отгородиться от его взгляда.  
- Хаус? – Лиза вопросительно посмотрела не него.  
- Я подумал, что сегодня чудесный день для прогулки, - он обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
Лиза удивленно подняла брови. А потом подозрительно прищурилась:  
- Сегодня ты дежуришь в клинике, - строго парировала она.  
- Черт, надеялся, ты не вспомнишь… В любом случае, Чейз меня подменит.  
- Хаус, ты не можешь так использовать своих…, - возмущенно начала Лиза.  
- Прогулка, - напомнил Грег. – Собирайся, я подожду в такси, - опираясь на трость, он спустился с крыльца.  
- Хаус! – крикнула вслед Лиза, подавив острое сочувствие, которое испытывала каждый раз при виде своего подчиненного. Она даже притопнула от негодования.  
- Поторопись, - бросил Хаус, слегка обернувшись.  
Он дошел до такси, повернулся и прислонился к железному боку машины, поставив перед собой трость и сложив на ней руки. Он невозмутимо смотрел на начальницу, которая по-прежнему стояла в дверях.  
Игра в гляделки становилась глупой, к тому же Лизе было холодно. Хаус вопросительно приподнял правую бровь. «Ладно», одними губами ответила Кади и скрылась в доме. Хаус торжествующе ухмыльнулся.  
- Хороша, - прокомментировал таксист, который наблюдал всю эту сцену.  
- Да, - согласился Хаус, не сводя глаз с двери Лизы.  
- Вымаливаешь прощение? – таксист кивнул на корзину для пикника, стоявшую на заднем сиденье.  
- Вроде того, - улыбнулся Грег.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Лиза прошла в спальню и распахнула шкаф. Ее передернуло при воспоминании о вчерашнем. Зачем он явился? Все же и так ясно! Кадди не строила иллюзий, стоило вспомнить, как он даже не смотрел на нее после … всего, чтобы понять, что случившееся было ужасно. И теперь еще более странным выглядело поведение Хауса, то, что он пришел сегодня с безумным приглашением, и этот его взгляд… Лиза тряхнула головой, прогоняя опасные мысли.  
Кадди вытянула из стопки вязаный темно-синий свитер с высоким горлом, дополнив наряд черными брюками. Подойдя к зеркалу, Лиза несколько раз провела щеткой по волосам, слегка подкрасила ресницы, с неудовольствием отметив, что глаза покраснели после вчерашних слез горького разочарования и стыда, и нанесла немногонеяркой помады на губы. Что ж, она готова.  
Кадди спустилась к машине уверенным шагом, надеясь, что Хаус не заметит смутного беспокойства, которое все настойчивее овладевало ею. Как вести себя? Что говорить? Она была в полной растерянности. Грег услужливо распахнул перед ней дверцу.  
- Спасибо, - поблагодарила она и скользнула внутрь.  
Она с удивлением взглянула на корзину, стоявшую рядом на сиденье. Хаус обогнул машину, открыл дверь с другой стороны, вытащил корзину, устроился на сиденье и поставил корзину себе на колени.  
- Ты же говорил о прогулке, - она сощурилась. – Хаус, что ты задумал?!  
- Увидишь, - Грег беззаботно улыбнутся.  
- Хаус!  
- Тут недалеко, потерпи, - безмятежно проговорил он.  
Лизе не оставалось ничего иного как подчиниться, она прекрасно знала, каким упрямым бывает Грег. Через 15 минут такси остановилась у входа в городской парк. Она вышла из такси, Грег расплатился и вышел следом.  
- Пойдем, - пригласил он.  
- Куда теперь? – спросила Лиза, они остановились на развилке.  
- Туда, - Грег махнул рукой в сторону мраморных столиков, расположенных на высоком берегу небольшого озера.  
Они подошли к одному из них. Хаус поставил корзину на каменную скамью, открыл ее, достал плед и расстелил его на скамье.  
- Прошу, - кивнул он.  
- Давай я помогу, - предложила Кадди.  
- Не нужно, госпожа, - притворно-смиренным тоном сказал Хаус. – Садись, я все устрою.  
Кадди послушалась. Грег быстро откупорил бутылку красного вина, налил бокал и протянул Лизе. Она поблагодарила и сделала маленький глоток. Вино было изумительное. Лиза повернулась к озеру. Гладь воды отражала солнечный свет, заставляя ее жмуриться. Грег, продолжая проворно вынимать провизию, исподтишка бросал на нее взгляды. Она выглядела умиротворенной, но слегка нахмуренные брови выдавали ее обеспокоенность, как и ее сегодняшний наряд. То, что она изменила своим привычным, кокетливым декольте явно свидетельствовало о том, что произошедшее между ними беспокоит ее сильнее, чем она бы хотела это показать.

- Готово! – объявил он. – Угощайся!  
Кадди открыла глаза и повернулась к нему.  
- Выглядит аппетитно, - улыбнулась она.

К ее удивлению, импровизированный стол был сервирован безупречно, и даже самые обыкновенные закуски выглядели изысканно.  
Кадди взяла сэндвич с ветчиной и листом салата.  
- Вкусно, - похвалила она, хотя не почувствовала вкуса.  
Она сказала это просто чтобы что-то сказать. Она бы отдала все на свете, чтобы оттянуть неизбежный разговор. Она допила вино, и Грег снова наполнил ее бокал.  
- Ты часто сюда приходишь? – спросила Лиза.  
- Бывает, - признался Грег, откусывая сэндвич. – Я сижу, смотрю и мечтаю.  
- О чем? – Кадди взглянула на него. – Прости, - спохватилась она.  
- Что? – не понял Хаус. – Ах, ты об этом… - он кивнул на свою трость. – Бесполезно мечтать о том, что никогда не исполнится.  
- Тогда о чем? – Кадди вопросительно приподняла брови.  
- Ну, например, снова попасть на концерт Роллингов, или пойти на свидание с девушкой месяца журнала Плейбой, или… что? – он недовольно взглянул на Кадди. – Думаешь, это нереально?!  
- Вовсе нет, - Лиза с трудом подавила улыбку.  
- Ладно, а о чем мечтаешь ты?  
Она бы никогда не призналась, что больше всего на свете она мечтает создать семью, а ребенок – это лишь полумера.  
- Даже не знаю, - она неопределенно пожала плечами.  
- А как же заповедь «плодитесь и размножайтесь»? – Грег прямо смотрел на нее.  
Лиза напряглась. Вот теперь они добрались до того, ради чего он затеял все это. Она отставила бокал.  
- Знаешь, что-то я не припомню в этой заповеди раздела, в котором говориться, что этот процесс должен быть таким…  
- Нескладным? – подсказал Грег.  
- Да, - вынужденно признала Лиза.  
- Все проблемы у человека в голове. Ты всегда можешь исправить то, что тебя не устраивает, - он выжидательно посмотрел на Лизу.  
Она в панике взглянула на Грега. Неужели он … решил продолжить? Но она так не может, просто не может … после того, что было!  
- Хаус, стоит признать, что кому-то просто не дано быть родителем, - она нервно усмехнулась. – Давай закроем эту тему.  
- Почему? Ты так долго этого хотела.  
- Да, но я переоценила себя, - с трудом произнесла она.  
- Ничего подобного, - уверенно заявил он. – Почему бы нам…  
- Хаус, нет! – отрезала Лиза. – Это было ошибкой. Забудь.  
- Ладно, - отступился Хаус.  
Они заговорили о работе. Это было знакомым, Кадди чувствовала себя в безопасности, говоря о делах больницы.

Опустились прозрачные сумерки. Холод, который раньше не ощущался, стал медленно пробираться под одежду. Хаус быстро уложил все обратно в корзину, и они неторопливо направились к выходу.  
Хаус поймал такси, но их надеждам хоть немного отогреться не суждено было осуществиться – в машине не работал обогрев. Хаус едва соприкасался плечом с Кадди, чувствуя через ткань пальто, как она дрожит.  
- Приехали, - провозгласил таксист.  
- Отлично, - Кадди повернулась к Хаусу. – Спасибо тебе за пикник. Увидимся, - тепло сказала она и выпорхнула из машины.  
Сделав несколько шагов, Лиза услышала, как хлопнула дверь такси. Она обернулась и увидела Хауса.  
- Что ты делаешь? – она вопросительно развела руки, глядя как отъезжает такси.  
- Видишь ли, - Грег подошел к ней и слегка наклонился, - в парке не предусмотрены санитарные заведения, - он понизил голос.  
- Ну конечно, - Кадди скептически взглянула на него.  
- Мне правда нужно, - Хаус посмотрел на нее кристально честными глазами. – Ну, пожалуйста, мамочка, - дурашливо протянул он с абсолютно щенячьим выражением лица.  
- Ладно, - сдалась Лиза после секундного раздумья.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Хаус, да ты заледенел! – осуждающе воскликнула Лиза.

Она подала ему перчатки и случайно коснулась его руки.

- О, не беспокойся, - благовоспитанно отозвался Грег.  
Мысленно сказав себе, что ей придется об этом пожалеть, Лиза тем не менее решила доиграть до конца роль радушной хозяйки. В конце концов, хотя бы так она могла отблагодаритьГрега за проявленную чуткость и понимание.

- Я собиралась выпить горячего шоколада. Может, ты составишь мне компанию? - она потерла руки, стараясь согреться.  
Казалось, Хаус только этого и ждал.

- Горячий шоколад это то, что нужно, - с готовностью согласился он. – Если тебя не очень затруднит, - он полувопросительно приподнял брови.  
Кадди несколько мгновений смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, что он задумал. Но в конце концов сдалась.

- Нисколько, располагайся, - она кивнула в сторону гостиной, повернулась и пошла на кухню.  
Хаус проводил ее глазами. Когда она скрылась за поворотом, Грег снял пальто и прошел в гостиную. Он устроился в кресле у камина и осмотрелся. Кадди, несомненно, обладала хорошим вкусом - здесь не было ни одной лишней детали, все предметы были строги, но вместе с тем изящны. Интерьер был выдержан в теплых тонах, что создавало уютную атмосферу. Мягкий рассеянный свет усиливал ощущение тепла. Все это чем-то напомнило Грегу его отчий дом в канун рождества. Отец обычно уходил отмечать этот праздник в дом офицеров, а мать готовила праздничный обед, они вдвоем наряжали елку, мастерили дурацкие бумажные снежинки. А потом приходит отец и вместе с ним в дом врывалась стужа, которая выхолаживала все тепло и радость. Грег грустно усмехнулся, погруженный в эти воспоминания.  
- Твой шоколад, - голос Кадди вернул его к реальности.  
- Спасибо, - Хаус принял протянутую кружку.  
- Все в порядке? – осведомилась Лиза, заметив его странное состояние.  
- Да, - коротко бросил он. – Очень мило, что ты спросила, - он приподнял брови и растянул губы в подобии улыбки.  
Кадди укоризненно взглянула на него, потом села в кресло напротив, поджала ноги и накрылась пледом. Она отхлебнула из своей кружки, чувствуя, как горячая жидкость стекает в желудок, распространяя тепло по всему телу. Хаус задумчиво смотрел перед собой. Лиза прикрыла глаза и стала наблюдать за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
Грег сидел, чуть наклонившись вперед, и грел замерзшие пальцы, обхватив обеими руками большую чашку с толстыми стенками. На его лице бродила странная рассеянная улыбка. Лиза вздохнула. Почему она выбрала его? В сущности, что она знала о нем, о его жизни? Ничего. И все же она его знала. Возможно, именно поэтому в тот первый раз все было так нелепо, что ей до сих пор хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
Как же она была благодарна Хаусу за то, что он придумал этот пикник. Несмотря на то, что она до сих пор испытывала неловкость, он сумел представить все так, что это уже не казалось столь ужасным и непоправимым.  
Человек всегда может изменить то, что ему не нравится, вспомнила она его слова. Конечно, Хаус был прав, тысячу раз прав, но она не могла ничего с собой поделать. Все проблемы в голове. И с этим не поспоришь, но почему же этот сильный мужчина не хочет сказать это самому себе, с сожалением подумала Кадди.  
Она услышала, как Хаус поднялся, и распахнула глаза.  
- Прости, мне показалось, что ты задремала, - Грег аккуратно поставил чашку на стол. – Спасибо за шоколад. Я …пойду.  
Лиза и правда слегка размякла. Она чувствовала, как горит лицо и уши. Так всегда бывало, когда она оказывалась в тепле, проведя какое-то время на морозе.  
Она поднялась, и, накинув на плечи плед, пошла за ним в прихожую. Лиза прислонилась к стене и стала наблюдать, как Хаус снимает с вешалки свое пальто.  
- Хаус…  
Он обернулся. Кадди молчала. Это был внезапный порыв, безумный импульс, но Кадди решила рискнуть еще раз. По ее взгляду Грег все понял.

Он сделал шаг, оказавшись совсем рядом. Лиза подняла к нему лицо. Несколько минут они просто смотрели друг на друга. Лиза не могла разобрать выражение его глаз, но одно она знала точно - сейчас перед ней был мужчина: сильный, нежный, понимающий.  
Лиза едва заметно кивнула и положила ладони ему на грудь, чувствуя сквозь мягкую ткань кашемира биение его сердца. Грег мягко коснулся ее пылающей щеки, провел большим пальцем по губам, потом запустил руку в ее волосы и обхватил затылок, заставив еще сильнее запрокинуть голову. Потом наклонился и поцеловал ее. Лиза почувствовала привкус шоколада на своих губах. Кадди ближе прильнула к Грегу. Поцелуй стал глубже. По телу женщины побежали мурашки. С неимоверным облегчением она поняла, что в этот раз все будет по-другому, так, как должно быть.  
Когда они оказались в спальне, Грег сел на кровать и привлек к себе Кадди. Он задрал ее свитер, оголив упругий живот. На самом деле, ему хотелось снять с нее этот уродливый свитер с того момента, когда он увидел ее днем. То, что Кадди изменила своим привычным, кокетливым декольте явно свидетельствовало о том, что произошедшее накануне беспокоит ее сильнее, чем она бы хотела это показать. И то, что эта волевая женщина обнаружила подобную слабость и уязвимость, вызывало в нем подспудное желание успокоить ее.  
Хаус прижался губами к ее коже и долго, со вкусом целовал живот, в то время как его руки осторожно, почти целомудренно ласкали ее бедра. Лиза положила руки ему на плечи, ее пальцы стали нежно поглаживать его шею. Она чувствовала, как теплые волны расходятся по всему телу от того места, где губы и руки Хауса касались ее. Грег оторвался от ее живота и посмотрел на Лизу. Ее глаза потемнели, она слегка закусила губу. Он довольно улыбнулся про себя. Лиза наклонилась и прижалась к его губам. Продолжая целовать его, Лиза забралась руками под его водолазку. Он был очень приятный на ощупь. Хаус почувствовал, как дрожат ее руки.  
Одежда явно стала помехой. Хаус стянул с Кадди свитер, она поспешила сделать то же самое с его водолазкой. Они замерли на мгновенье, Хаус улыбнулся, Кадди смутилась, непроизвольно сделав попытку прикрыться. Хаус отвел ее руки, потом поднес ее руку к своим губам и медленно провел языком по запястью, там, где бился пульс. Он поцеловал ее ладонь, судорога пробежала по телу Лизы.

Они избавились от оставшейся одежды, Лиза откинула одеяло и скользнула в постель, увлекая за собой партнера. Хаус чувствовал ее возбуждение, но длил сладкую пытку, блуждая по ее телу своими длинными пальцами, находя особо чувствительные места и радуясь каждому новому открытию. В какой-то момент Лиза не выдержала и перехватила его руку. «Пожалуйста», умоляюще произнесла она одними губами. Хауса не нужно было просить дважды.  
Эмоции захлестывали. Было ощущение, что они со все возрастающей скоростью несутся вниз по течению навстречу водопаду. Настал момент, когда им показалось, что они ухнули вниз, и это было изумительно захватывающе. Испытав восторг, на какой-то миг они словно оказались под водой - вздохнуть было решительно невозможно, все звуки стали глуше. А потом они, крепко обнявшись, вынырнули на поверхность и огляделись в таком знакомом мире, который неожиданно и неуловимо преобразился, став совершенно иным.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- У тебя очень удобная кровать, - Хаус провел рукой по постели и скосил глаза на макушку Кадди, растянувшейся рядом, ее голова покоилась на его груди.  
- Я знаю, - лениво отозвалась Лиза, перебирая его пальцы.  
Ей было очень хорошо и совсем не хотелось разговаривать.  
- Думаю, нам нужно почаще делать это тут, - Грег прищурившись посмотрел на нее, ожидая реакции.  
- Угу, - согласно промычала Лиза.  
- Ты что, будешь теперь во всем со мной соглашаться? – негодующе воскликнул он, состроив гримаску.  
- Нет, - Лиза подняла голову, подложила под подбородок руку и посмотрела в его синие глаза. – Хаус…  
Он хмуро взглянул на нее.  
- Спасибо, - просто сказала Лиза.  
Грег несколько секунд пристально смотрел на нее, а потом откинул голову на подушку.  
- Да, - выдохнул он.  
Кадди прекрасно понимала, что он затеял этот глупый разговор, чтобы придать всему случившемуся налет незначительности. По крайней мере, в своих собственных глазах. И она не могла его в этом винить. Повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, Лиза быстро поцеловала его в плечо и снова пристроила голову ему на грудь.  
- И не надейся, что я буду во всем с тобой соглашаться, - строго проговорила она, решив подыграть ему.  
Даже не видя его лица, она почувствовала, как Грег широко ухмыльнулся. Все действительно сложилось так, как надо.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 2

Глава 3

- Я не стану есть эту больничную мерзость! – услышал Грег, едва толкнув дверь в палату.

Помедлив секунду, он вошел и остановился, глядя на пациента - 13-летнего мальчишку. Хаус некоторое время изучающее смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова.

- Вы меня не заставите! – отчаянно выкрикнул ребенок. – Слышите?!

Хаус тяжело вздохнул. Подтянув тростью стул, он устроился рядом с кроватью пациента.

- Расслабься, со слухом у меня все в порядке, – уверил он. – Но есть тебе все равно придется. Просто помолчи и послушай, - с нажимом произнес он, видя, что мальчишка готов вновь затянуть песню «не хочу! не буду!». – Как я уже сказал, есть ты будешь. Но ты можешь выбрать способ поглощения всех этих яств, - Хаус окинул взглядом поднос с больничной едой, поморщился и посмотрел на ребенка.

На лице мальчишки появилась заинтересованность.

- Либо ты сейчас берешь вилку и съедаешь все это, либо … - Грег сделал паузу, - я зову санитара, тебя пристегивают к койке и начинают принудительное назальное кормление.

- А к-как это? – заикаясь, неуверенно спросил пациент.

- Это когда тебе через нос в пищевод вводят трубку и закачивают жутко питательную кашицу, - охотно пояснил Грег. - Представь себе, и такое возможно, - Хаус понизил голос для пущего эффекта.

Он не успел договорить, а мальчишка уже вонзил вилку в бифштекс, с ненавистью глядя на Хауса расширившимися от страха глазами. Грег поднялся, довольный. Но стоило ему отвернуться, как что-то ударило его между лопатками. Он быстро потрогал спину, на его пальцах осталось липкое холодное картофельное пюре.

- Черт, это моя любимая футболка! – возмущенно воскликнул он.

Мальчишка мстительно улыбнулся и невозмутимо продолжил есть, глядя на Хауса со злорадным удовлетворением.

Хаус, скривившись, вышел из палаты.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Что случилось? – спросил Чейз, с удивлением глядя на ворвавшегося в кабинет Хауса.

- Полагаю, нападение картофельного пюре, - Форман спрятал улыбку за медкартой.

Кэмерон с упреком взглянула на него.

- Хаус, ты грозил назальным кормлением несовершеннолетнему пациенту! – Кадди влетела в кабинет следом за Грегом и яростно уставилась на него. - Как ты мог?!

- У нас что, объявляют по громкой связи о каждом моем шаге? Когда я иду в туалет, тебе тоже об этом сообщают? – раздраженно огрызнулся Хаус.

- Хаус, ты не можешь так поступать, – Лиза пропустила мимо ушей его выпад.

- Этот маленький ублюдок швырнул в меня едой, испортил мою любимую футболку! – негодующе перечислил Грег. – Назальное кормление – меньшее, чего он заслуживает! – Хаус отставил трость и стянул футболку.

При виде обнаженного торса Грега Кадди бросило в жар. Она поспешно отвела глаза.

Они встречались уже два месяца, и, хотя в клинике ей успешно удавалось оставаться в рамках рабочих отношений, сейчас его неожиданная нагота совсем некстати всколыхнула в ней воспоминания о ночах, которые она провела в его объятьях.

- Может, это симптом? – предположила Кэмерон.

- О, я тебя умоляю, оставь это! – Хаус состроил гримаску. – Мальчишка просто вредный стервец. И симптомы тут ни при чем.

Хаус посмотрел на притихшую Кадди, которая по-прежнему не поднимала глаз.

- Но может, у доктора Кадди иное мнение? – вкрадчиво спросил он и подошел к ней, комкая в руках испорченную футболку.

Лиза вскинула на него укоризненный взгляд. Хаус весело глядел на нее, явно забавляясь и наслаждаясь моментом.

- Ты его лечащий врач, тебе виднее, - Кадди пожала плечами, торопясь поскорее уйти.

Она опасалась, что кто-то из присутствующих заметит ее странное смущение.

– Надеюсь, ты услышал то, что я хотела сказать, - она все же оставила последнее слово за собой.

Кадди вышла из кабинета, Хаус проводил ее глазами и ухмыльнулся. Потом достал и надел чистую футболку.

- Кэмерон, сделай анализ на онкомаркеры надпочечников, - распорядился он.

- Думаете, опухоль провоцирует выброс адреналина, который проявляет себя в виде вспышек ярости?

- Но вы же только что сказали, что такое поведение не является симптомом, - удивился Форман.

- Я знаю, что я сказал. Просто сделайте этот чертов тест!

- Я вызову для консультации Уилсона, - кивнула Кэмерон.

Врачи поднялись и покинули кабинет.

Хаус еще раз перечитал симптомы, обозначенные на белой доске, и задумчиво потрогал нижнюю губу.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Привет! – разрумянившаяся Кадди стояла на пороге, держа в руках два больших бумажных пакета.

- Привет! – Хаус нахмурился и слегка наклонил голову. – Что происходит?

Насколько он помнил, их следующее свидание должно было состояться лишь через неделю.

- Ну, - так и не дождавшись приглашения, Лиза зашла внутрь, - я долго думала, что подарить тебе на День рождения…

- Ты могла бы просто спросить, - Хаус захлопнул дверь и прошел за ней в комнату, - и я бы охотно предоставил тебе мой тайный список желанных подарков.

Грег был явно не в настроении.

- Да? – Кадди вздернула брови. – Хорошо, тогда, думаю, увидимся завтра. И не забудь свой тайный список желанных подарков, - она очаровательно улыбнулась и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

Однако не смогла сделать и шагу, потому что Хаус преградил ей путь тростью.

- Что у тебя в пакетах? – он кивнул на свертки.

- Как я уже говорила, ДО того как ты столь любезно решил меня выставить, - она сделала ударение и укоризненно посмотрела на него, – я долго думала, что тебе подарить. И решила, что хороший обед придется тебе по вкусу. Но раз ты настаиваешь на подарке из списка – ладно! Воля твоя, - она обошла Грега и направилась к двери.

- Мой день рождения на следующей неделе, - Хаус выжидательно исподлобья посмотрел на Лизу.

- Я знаю, - она, не оборачиваясь, повернула голову. – И, насколько я помню, он выпадает на твой выходной. – Лиза вздохнула. - Я не хотела ставить тебя в щекотливое положение, если вдруг кто-то решит поздравить тебя лично… в домашней обстановке, – она посмотрела на Хауса. – Ладно, неважно… прости, что побеспокоила тебя.

Кадди постаралась скрыть, насколько ее уязвила колючесть Хауса. Она искренне хотела сделать ему приятный сюрприз, а он, по своему обыкновению, оттолкнул ее, в очередной раз продемонстрировал, насколько он безразличен.

- Подожди.

Лиза замерла.

- Что ты будешь делать со всей этой едой? Предупреждаю, вернуть ее в супермаркет не получится, - Грег заискивающе посмотрел на нее.

- Знаю, - Кадди против воли сокрушенно улыбнулась. – Я что-нибудь придумаю.

- Ты можешь придумывать это на кухне, - он подошел к ней и забрал один из пакетов. – И я даже готов помочь тебе, хотя имениннику это и не положено.

- У тебя день рождения только через неделю, - напомнила Кадди.

- Да, точно, - признал Хаус.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- У тебя отлично получается, мадам Chef, - Хаус с удовольствием наблюдал, как Лиза ловко управляется с приготовлением.

Он уже час истекал слюной, принюхиваясь к волшебным ароматам, которые распространялись из духовки, куда Кадди поставила запекаться отбивные. Он не отказывался от своего обещания помочь ей, и Лиза даже воспользовалась его предложением, но, увидев как неловко он это делает, больше ничего ему не поручала. И хотя, помня о пикнике, она заподозрила, что он нарочно прикидывается неумехой, Лиза предпочла промолчать.

- Спасибо, - Кадди смущенно улыбнулась, довольная похвалой. – Я думала, что уже позабыла все, что должна уметь правильная еврейская девушка.

- Мда? – Хаус жадно впился зубами в бутерброд, который, сжалившись, соорудила Кадди. – И что же она должна уметь? – произнес он с набитым ртом, невинно глядя на нее.

- Нууу, - протянула Лиза, - готовить, содержать дом в чистоте..

- В этом ты не сильно преуспела, - съехидничал Грег, вспомнив медицинское расследование в доме Лизы, и обнаруженную под раковиной плесень. – Ладно-ладно! Я этого не говорил, - он в притворном испуге вскинул руки.

Кадди опустила длинную ложку, которой помешивала соус и которой шутливо замахнулась, приготовившись шлепнуть его по лбу.

- Другое дело, - она бросила на него взгляд, выражавший затаенную улыбку, и снова сосредоточилась на соусе.

- Ну, так что еще входит в курс подготовки еврейской девушки? – поинтересовался он, наблюдая, как Кадди осторожно, чтобы не обжечься, пробует соус.

- Мммм, - довольно промычала Лиза. – Еще воспитывать детей, угождать мужу, уважать родителей.

- Ясно, - Хаус задумчиво пожевал губами.

- Да, - Кадди замолчала, не желая развивать эту тему, будить воспоминания. – У меня почти все готово. Поставишь тарелки? - обратилась она к нему.

- Не вопрос, - отозвался он.

Расставляя тарелки и раскладывая приборы, Хаус тайком бросал взгляды на Кадди. Зрелище Лизы, хлопочущей на кухне и напевающей что-то себе под нос, было непривычным и … удивительно приятным. Она выглядела так естественно, словно они были не любовниками, которых свела необходимость, а … семьей. Грег мотнул головой, гоня непрошенные мысли, но теплое чувство, разлившееся внутри, не исчезло.

- Знаешь, ты, наверное, хочешь освежиться? - предложил он. – Иди, я тут сам закончу.

- Уверен? – Кадди замерла, ошарашенная таким вниманием.

- Конечно, иди, – хмыкнул Хаус.

- Отлично, спасибо, - Лиза, прихватив сумку, скрылась в ванной.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Ух ты! – восторженно воскликнула Кадди, вернувшись через несколько минут и увидев сервированный стол. – Просто потрясающе!

- Угу, - буркнул Грег, стараясь скрыть, насколько ему польстили ее слова. – Ну, я решил, раз уж мы празднуем, то нужно соответствовать.

- Доктор Хаус, вы просто неподражаемы, - промурлыкала Кадди, подходя к нему вплотную.

Она отметила про себя, что и он успел сменить футболку на свежую голубую рубашку, которая так шла к его глазам.

- Да, я знаю. Мне это часто говорили, - привычно сыронизировал он.

Но Лиза не улыбнулась. Она серьезно смотрела на него снизу вверх, ее глаза загадочно мерцали.

Хаус несколько мгновений молча смотрел на нее, а потом, наклонился и поцеловал. Когда он выпрямился, Кадди тихо произнесла:

- С Днем рождения.

Казалось, они оба забыли, что его праздник только через неделю. То, что происходило между ними в этот момент, было неожиданно, но странным образом … естественно. Испугавшись возникшей близости, Кадди сделала полшага назад и протянула ему сверток, в подарочной упаковке.

- Это тебе, - она улыбнулась.

- Что? Еще подарки? Ты меня балуешь, - дурашливо протянул он, тоже испытывая неловкость от только что испытанного чувства.

- Открой, - попросила Лиза, выжидающе глядя на него.

- Вот это да! – он разорвал обертку и вытащил небольшую коробочку. – Последняя стрелялка для гейм-боя! – он сделал большие глаза. – Как ты узнала, что в моем списке это идет под номером один?!

- Рада, что тебе нравится, - Лиза расхохоталась.

- Нравится? Нравится?! Да я в восторге! – Хаус радовался, как шестилетний мальчишка.

- Вот и отлично, - улыбнулась Кадди. – Давай есть.

- Да конечно, – спохватился Грег, и отодвинул для нее стул.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- А знаешь, если бы ты не стала врачом, то вполне могла бы открыть свой ресторан, - Грег отложил салфетку.

Они только что закончили десерт.

- Пожалуй, – согласилась Кадди, улыбнувшись. – Но мама бы не простила, если фирменной грушей в шоколадной глазури могли бы полакомиться все желающие. Это семейный рецепт.

- Это было великолепно, - Грег театрально поцеловал кончики пальцев. – Мама наверняка тобой гордится.

Едва заметная тень набежала на лицо Лизы. Но это не укрылась от внимания Хауса.

- Хаус, почему ты решил стать врачом? – спросила она, поспешно меняя тему разговора.

Хаус немого помолчал прежде, чем ответить.

- Давай перейдем в гостиную, – предложил он. – Еще вина?

- Пожалуй, - Лиза прошла в комнату и устроилась на диване.

- Твое вино, - он протянул ей бокал, обошел диван и сел за рояль.

Лиза сделала глоток, и подперла голову рукой. Хаус поставил свой бокал на предусмотрительно прихваченную подставку. Лиза спрятала улыбку, подивившись такой заботе. Грег заиграл, и Кадди охватило волнение. Это было так необычно и приятно – сидеть с бокалом вина и смотреть, как Хаус играет. Лиза не могла видеть его рук, но легко могла представить, как его длинные и такие знакомые пальца перебирают клавиши. Она отпила еще вина, чтобы успокоиться.

- Почему я стал врачом? – на лице Грега появилось задумчивое выражение.

- Что? – переспросила Кадди.

- Ты спросила, почему я стал врачом, - повторил Хаус, продолжая играть. – Мне было лет четырнадцать, мой друг попал в больницу. Я пришел его навестить и увидел одного человека… уборщика. Он был немолод, неопрятен и презираем всеми. Но когда его пригласили к пациентке, от которой отказались все врачи, расписавшись в собственном бессилии и узколобости, он … поставил диагноз. На минуту он стал героем, а потом все вернулась на круги своя, он снова стал отверженным. Это.. это потрясло меня.

- Что стало с твоим другом?

- Он поправился.

Кадди молчала, осмысливая то, что Хаус открыл ей.

- А почему ты решила пойти в медицинский? – спросил он, наигрывая что-то.

- Это длинная история, – пробормотала Кадди, внезапно напрягшись.

Она спустила ноги с дивана и выпрямилась.

- Уже поздно. Пожалуй, я расскажу тебе ее в другой раз, - она поднялась.

Хаус опустил руки и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Поведение Лизы удивило его, будто она чего-то испугалась.

- Такси будет через пять минут, - провозгласила она с искусственной улыбкой.

- Ладно, - Хаус поднялся. – Я тебя провожу.

- Спасибо, - Лиза улыбнулась, благодарная, что он принял все, как есть.

Он помог ей надеть пиджак и они вышли на улицу. На улице было тепло.

- Я не хотел тебя расстроить, - они стояли на тротуаре, в кругу света от уличного фонаря.

- Я знаю, - мягко сказал она. – Такси здесь.

Желтая машина остановилась рядом с ними.

- Спасибо тебе за сегодняшний вечер, - сказал он, открыв для нее дверь.

- Пожалуйста, - Лиза на секунду задержалась.

- Может, ты останешься? – спросил Хаус обычным голосом, испытывающе глядя ей в глаза.

- Думаешь, что это хорошая мысль? – Кадди слегка подняла брови.

- Нет, - с некоторой заминкой протянул он, - но я подумал…

- Хаус, - Лиза накрыла его руку, которой он придерживал дверь машины, ладонью, - не надо, - она вгляделась в его лицо, словно ища подтверждение того, что они и так оба знали – они не пара.

- Да, - сдался он, - да. Ты права. Спокойной ночи. И еще раз - спасибо за вечер.

Лиза слегка кивнула и скользнула в такси. Некоторое время Хаус постоял на улице, постукивая тростью, потом зашел в дом.

Он осмотрелся. Присутствие Лизы по-прежнему ощущалось. Это вселяло смутное беспокойство. Хаус снова сел за рояль и стал играть. Но этот проверенный способ привести мысли в порядок на этот раз не помог. Грег закрыл крышку, побарабанил пальцами по полированной поверхности, встал и налил себе виски. Устроившись на диване, он отхлебнул из стакана.

Хаус перебирал в уме события сегодняшнего дня, довольно улыбался, ему была приятна мысль о том, что Кадди устроила такое ради него. Странно, но ее присутствие здесь ничуть его не смущало, не заставляло настороженно ждать выпада, предугадывать следующий ход, как это обычно бывало на работе. С одной стороны, ему это нравилось, подхлестывало. Но иногда постоянное напряжение утомляло, изматывало и тогда он становился невыносим для окружающих и для самого себя. Уилсон в такие дни обычно советовал ему принять дополнительную дозу викодина, не желая заглянуть чуть глубже, списывая его раздраженность на эксцентричность и дурной характер. Хаус печально усмехнулся. Он не обманывался насчет тех, кто его окружал, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в их слабостях и недостатках.

Грег снова мысленно вернулся к сегодняшнему вечеру. Непостижимым образом, сегодня впервые за долгое время ему было хорошо и уютно в присутствии другого человека… женщины. Его привычная готовность парировать выпад уступило место расслабленности. Пожалуй, можно сказать, что сегодня он не чувствовал себя … одиноким.

Хаус вспомнил, как Лиза сидела на диване, изящно поджав ноги. Улыбка тронула его губы. Если бы кто-то в этот момент видел его со стороны, то мог бы сказать, что его лицо выражает нежность. Но уже через секунду улыбка пропала, Грег нахмурился, вспомнив, как Лиза поспешно засобиралась домой, стоило ему коснуться ее прошлого. До этого момента он мог поклясться, что знает ее. Годы совместной учебы в колледже создавали такую иллюзию. Хаус нахмурился еще больше, это открытие больно ударило по его самолюбию. Он всегда гордился своей наблюдательностью: он знал тысячу мелочей о Лизе, о ее привычках, и все же это не давало ни малейшего представления о том, какой она человек или о том, почему она избегает разговоров о своей семье. Хаус внезапно осознал, что не знает о ней ничего, кроме ее страстного желания иметь ребенка, которое привело ее в его постель, но которое не имело ничего общего с ее сегодняшним визитом.

Хаус чертыхнулся и допил остатки виски. Боль снова напомнила о себе. В крайнем раздражении, Хаус принял викодин, о котором не вспоминал вот уже несколько часов, и отправился спать, не желая и дальше копаться в этом.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Такси тронулось, Лиза прислонилась горящим лбом к прохладному стеклу. Ей казалось, что она давно справилась со своей болью, надежно спрятав ее в сундуке с воспоминаниями. Но оказалось, что достаточно нескольких вопросов, чтобы прошлое вновь напомнило о себе, разбередив затянувшиеся раны.

Кадди вздохнула, понимая, что это неизбежно и позволила воспоминаниям подхватить ее и увлечь в свой водоворот. Перед ее мысленным взором замелькали картины и лица.

Вот она неуклюжая полная выпускница, которой родители с радостью сообщают, что подобрали подходящего супруга – и последующая грандиозная ссора, закончившаяся разрывом с семьей, не пожелавшей принять ее желание стать большим, чем просто жена и мать.

Вот она, несчастная, но гордая бунтарка, получает письмо о зачислении на медицинский факультет престижного университета. Вот на нее, скромную зубрилу, обращает внимание красавчик и звезда параллельного курса. Лиза горько улыбнулась. Какой наивной она была, поверив, что он испытывает к ней искренние чувства. Тем больнее было прозрение, когда после полугода окрылявших ее встреч, она застала Пола с другой девушкой. Лиза сжала зубы, при мысли о том, как глупо она могла поверить, что ему была нужна она, не на секунду не заподозрив, что его единственной целью было расчетливо использовать ее знания в написании многочисленных работ и исследований.

Вот она, совершенно раздавленная, не в силах выносить сочувственных, а порой и насмешливых взглядов, переводится в другой вуз, где ее принимают с распростертыми объятиями. Вот она, по совету соседки по комнате сбрасывает вес, меняет прическу и стиль одежды, и бесформенные свитера и джинсы уступают место кокетливым, но в то же время строгим блузкам. Вот она на семинаре впервые видит знаменитого Хауса, о неординарности и уме которого ходят самые невероятные слухи и при упоминании имени которого практически любая студентка превращается в мороженое. Кадди широко улыбнулась, припомнив, как скептически она отнеслась к нему тогда. И как самоуверенно задумала доказать всем, что он не более чем самонадеянный клоун.

Лиза откинулась на сиденье, вспомнив, как стала оспаривать один из его докладов и, к ее радости, преподаватель признал ее правоту. Она до сих пор чувствовала ликование и триумф, наполнившее ее в тот миг. После семинара, Хаус пригласил ее в кафе, якобы для того, чтобы поздравить ее с победой. Но, к ее удивлению, он продолжил дискуссию и, в итоге, все же убедил ее принять свою точку зрения! Это было совершенно непостижимо! Однако когда он предложил закончить вечер у него дома, Лиза мгновенно пришла в себя, очарование его синих глаз, которому она чуть было не поддалась, рассеялось. Он с легкостью воспринял ее отказ, будучи окруженным поклонницами, которые мечтали быть рядом с ним. На прощанье он сказал, чтобы она не принимала всерьез все то, что он тут наговорил, что она действительно была права тогда, на семинаре, и что их общение было одним из самых приятных моментов за этот учебный год. Польщенная Лиза ушла. Они больше почти не пересекались, но возникшее взаимное уважение заставляло их держать друг друга в поле зрения.

Такси остановилось у ее дома. Лиза расплатилась и вышла Она устала от всех этих воспоминаний и мечтала лишь об одном – поскорее лечь спать.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 3

Кадди стремительно шла по коридору. По ее виду было ясно, что она в ярости. Сотрудники испуганно шарахались в стороны, уступая ей дорогу.  
- Хаус! – крикнула Кадди, заметив в конце коридору знакомую фигуру.  
- Кажется, она в бешенстве, - уголком рта сообщил стоявший рядом Уилсон.  
- Похоже, - согласился Хаус и, не дожидаясь приближения начальницы, похромал прочь.  
- Привет, - Уилсон попробовал задержать Кадди, давая другу возможность скрыться. – Я хотел…  
- Не сейчас, - на ходу рявкнула Кадди. – Хаус! – крикнула она удаляющемуся Грегу.  
Уилсон посмотрел ей вслед и мысленно посочувствовал Хаусу.  
- Тебе все равно придется со мной поговорить, - услышал Грег за спиной.  
Кадди быстро обошла его и встала прямо перед ним, уперев руки в бока.  
- Ладно, - сокрушенно признал Хаус. – Что случилось?  
- Что случилось?! – взвилась Лиза. – Ты взялся анонимно лечить пациента, ты используешь оборудование и ресурсы больницы, проводишь дорогостоящие исследования фактически призрака, не документируя это, и, следовательно, безо всяких оплат…  
- Тебя беспокоит только финансовый вопрос? – Хаус приподняв брови сверху вниз посмотрел на начальницу. – Не волнуйся, все будет оплачено.  
- Что-то мне подсказывает, что не нужно спрашивать о том, как именно… - пробормотала Кадди. – Хаус, ты хоть понимаешь, что, действуя такими методами, ты не только рискуешь собственной шкурой, но подставляешь всю команду, меня и больницу? – Лиза в отчаянии взглянула на него.  
Хаус тяжело вздохнул. Что ж, его иногда заносит, но, как правило, все обходится без последствий.  
- Что ты хочешь? – спросил он, не желая вслух признавать ее правоту.  
- Я хочу, чтобы ты отныне предоставлял мне копии всех проводимых анализов, назначений и отчетов. В этот раз ты превзошел себя, - заключила она.  
Посмотрев на него еще несколько мгновений, Лиза с расстроенным видом повернулась и пошла прочь. Хаус постоял немного. Он чувствовал себя…виноватым. Не желая вникать в то, почему его это так обеспокоило, Грег мотнул головой и пошел к пациенту.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Грег собрал рюкзак и вышел из кабинета. После утренней стычки с Кадди ему по-прежнему было не по себе. Спустившись на лифте, он заметил, что у Лизы горит свет. Осторожно заглянув в кабинет через стеклянную стену, он увидел, что она работает. Хаус вздохнул и толкнул дверь.  
- Привет.  
- Привет, - нелюбезно отозвалась Лиза, мельком взглянув на него.  
По ее тону было ясно, что она все еще злится. Хаус приблизился к ее столу.  
- Кто тебе доложил?  
- Это не важно, - холодно ответила она.  
- Ну конечно, - Грег посмотрел в окно. – Чейз? Вряд ли… Кэмерон? Тоже нет… Скорее всего это был Форман.  
- Хаус, я не буду это с тобой обсуждать, - отрезала Лиза.  
Грег слега улыбнулся. Надо отдать ей должное, она была прекрасным администратором и, решив быть твердой, до конца стояла на своем.  
- Точно, это был Форман, - Хаус прищурил один глаз, ожидая реакции Лизы.  
Ответом ему был лишь убийственный взгляд и молчание. Грег вздохнул. Еще утром ничто не предвещало такого поворота событий, и он предвкушал приятный вечер. Но, судя по настроению Лизы, ее планы изменились.  
- Идешь домой? – после некоторой заминки поинтересовался Грег, решив все-таки внести ясность.  
- Хаус, - Кадди подняла на него глаза и вздохнула. – Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
- Как знаешь, - Грег пожал плечами. – Ну, тогда до завтра.  
- Да. Спокойной ночи, - по-прежнему сухо попрощалась Лиза.  
Хаус кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Уже открыв дверь, он взглянул на Кади и тихо сказал:  
- Знаешь, тебе вовсе необязательно контролировать каждый мой шаг, чтобы убедиться, что все под контролем.  
Кадди секунду смотрела на него, осмысливая сказанное.  
- Я знаю, - нехотя признала она.  
Хаус еще постоял, а потом, пожелав спокойной ночи, вышел из кабинета.  
- Спокойной ночи, - медленно произнесла Кадди в пустоту.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Вернувшись домой, Грег привычно повесил трость на притолку и сразу же налил себе виски. Он был ужасно недоволен и раздражен. Хаус улегся на диван, скинул кроссовки, включил телевизор и сделал большей глоток. Обжигающая жидкость стекла в желудок, распространяя приятное тепло. Но его по- прежнему терзало беспокойство. Однако он не желал признаться себе, что это из-за его сегодняшнего поступка.  
Хаус встал и пошел в спальню в поисках викодина. Удивительно, но в последнее время, он иногда почти забывал, что ему необходимо принимать таблетки. Но когда он был на полпути, раздался стук в дверь. Грег с сожалением глянул в спальню, где в тумбочке его ждал викодин, и приблизился к двери.  
- Привет, - Кадди стоял на пороге.  
У нее был расстроенный и неуверенный вид.  
- Привет, - Хаус посторонился, давая ей возможность войти.  
- Хаус … я была несправедлива сегодня. Я.. мне жаль, - она взглянула на него.  
Грег длинно вздохнул, испытав облегчение оттого, что их ссора разрешилась.  
- Ладно, - пробормотал он.  
Кадди непонимающе на него посмотрела.  
- Ладно? Это все, что ты можешь сказать? – она вопросительно вздернула брови.  
Она уже начала жалеть, что пришла сюда. Нужно было оставить все, как есть - в конце концов, это не первая их стычка, возможно, все бы само собой уладилось. Но неприятный осадок не давал ей покоя, и она, промучившись полвечера, все же приехала, чтобы поговорить с ним.  
- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – Хаус устало потер глаза.  
- Видимо, ничего, - разочаровано протянула Лиза и повернулась, чтобы уйти.  
- Постой, - Грег опустил голову. – Признаю, я был не прав. Нужно было согласовать с тобой организационные моменты. Просто…  
- Ждать было нельзя, требовались срочные меры? – подсказала Лиза, обернувшись.  
- Именно, - с преувеличенным энтузиазмом воскликнул Грег. – Мне и правда жаль, - он приблизился к ней.  
На этот раз он уже не кривлялся, в его голосе прозвучало искреннее раскаяние.  
- Я знаю, - смягчилась Кадди. – Если бы ты поступил иначе, это был бы не ты.  
- Мир? – он заглянул ей в глаза.  
Кадди слегка кивнула, соглашаясь. Хаус наклонился и поцеловал ее.

- Слушай, ты так и не ответила тогда..., - спросил он позже, лежа в постели.  
- О чем? – лениво спросила она, не поднимая головы.  
Ей нравилось слушать его голос, прижимаясь ухом к его груди. Так создавалось ощущение, что голос звучит где-то внутри.  
- Почему я? – он скосил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть выражение ее глаз.  
- Нууу…, - неопределенно протянула Лиза. – У тебя хорошая наследственность, ты умный, я тебе доверяю, - Лиза перевернулась на бок, отвернувшись от него. – И этот ребенок тебе безразличен, ты не станешь предъявлять на него права, - она закусила губу и зажмурилась, ненавидя себя за эти слова.  
Она прекрасно помнила тот момент, когда во время сложной процедуры, которую Хаус взялся проводить сам, семимесячный младенец ухватил его за палец. То, что она тогда увидела в его глазах, меньше всего подходила под определение «безразличия». Она еще подумала тогда, что если бы у него была возможность раскрыть свои чувства, не прячась за маску циника и нахала, он бы стал прекрасным отцом. Несмотря на всю его колючесть, которую многие ошибочно принимали за невоспитанность, она знала, какой он на самом деле. Отчасти именно это подтолкнуло ее к тому, чтобы обратиться к нему, и именно поэтому ей сейчас было так стыдно.  
- Да, точно, - пробормотал Хаус. – Все так и есть.  
Лиза не могла видеть, что в это момент отразилась тоска и боль.  
- Спокойной ночи.  
- Спокойной ночи, Хаус, - тихо пожелала она.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Хаус, - Лиза остановилась на полуслове, заметив, что он ее не слушает.  
- Что ты делаешь? – в панике уголком рта пробормотал Уилсон, проследив за взглядом друга.  
- Я смотрю, – также уголком рта ответил Хаус, наградив Уилсона взглядом, каким смотрят на умственно отсталого ребенка.  
- Хаус, ради всего святого! – Кадди надоел их междусобойчик. – Ты можешь перестать пялиться на мою задницу?  
- Нет, - негодующе высказал он.  
- Почему? У тебя нет более важных дел? – Лиза сложила руки на груди.  
- Есть, - охотно согласился он. - Но мы живем в свободной стране, и ты не имеешь права лишать меня эстетического удовольствия от созерцания твоих прелестей.  
- Хаус, она твоя начальница, - напомнил Уилсон, готовый сквозь землю провалиться от неловкости.  
У Кадди от негодования и смущения перехватило дыхание. Она возмущенно развела руки, не находя слов для достойного ответа.  
- Что? – Хаус вздернул брови. – Ведь она, - он указал на нижнюю часть Кадди, - и впрямь симпатичная! Разве я не прав? – обратился он к Уилсону.  
- Ну…ээээ…да, - неловко признал тот.  
- Видишь? – он победно повернулся к Кадди. – Уилсон это тоже признает. Так почему я должен лицемерно отводить глаза и лишать себя столь приятного зрелища?  
- Чтобы сохранить хоть видимость приличий? – раздраженно предположила Лиза, взглядом умоляя его прекратить эту перепалку.  
- Ладно, уговорила, - Хаус пожал плечами и возвел глаза к небу.  
- Может, вернемся к обсуждению состояния пациента? – робко встрял Уилсон, который ерзал на стуле, опасаясь, что еще немного и эти двое вцепятся друг в друга.

Однако оставшееся обсуждение прошло вполне мирно. Когда Уилсон вышел, Кадди посмотрела на Хауса.  
- Нет, серьезно, прекрати пялиться на меня, - жалобно попросила она.  
- Ты действительно этого хочешь? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Грег, крутя в руках карандаш.  
- Да!  
- А ты не думаешь, что другим может показаться странным, если я вдруг перестану комментировать твой зад и, - его взгляд пополз выше, - прочее? – он встретился с ней глазами.  
На лице Лизы отразилось секундное замешательство.  
- Ты прав, - повержено вздохнула она.  
Хаус довольно ухмыльнулся.  
- Кстати, твои пациенты в клинике уже заждались тебя, - с мстительным удовольствием заметила она.  
Улыбка Хауса пропала. Он состроил гримаску, беззвучно зарычав, и обреченно поднялся. Лиза усмехнулась и пошла к двери. Грег, прихрамывая, шел следом.  
- И вот еще что, - она повернулась у самой двери.  
Хаус едва успел затормозить, теперь они стояли почти вплотную друг к другу. Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх.  
- У меня не просто симпатичная, у меня потрясающая задница, - Лиза улыбнулась чувственной, дразнящей улыбкой.  
- Yeah, I know, - по лицу Хаусу медленно расползлась широкая довольная ухмылка.  
Кадди повернулась, открыла дверь и вышла из кабинета, покачивая бедрами чуть больше, чем это пристало главному врачу. Грег проводил ее взглядом, сосредоточившись на той части тела, которая была предметом недавней дискуссии, а потом отправился на прием в клинику. Но даже перспектива дежурства не испортила его хорошего настроения.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус поморщился, услышав настойчивый стук в дверь. Он подождал немного в надежде, что нечаянному гостю надоест, и он уйдет. Надежда оказалась тщетной, стук не прекращался. Хаус досадливо поморщился, сел на диване, отставил на журнальный столик глубокую миску с чипсами и тяжело поднялся, опираясь на трость.  
- Иду! – сердито рявкнул он. – В ваших же интересах, чтобы это было действительно важно.  
Он распахнул дверь и осекся на полуслове. На пороге стола Лиза.  
- Можно? – она зябко поежилась.  
Хаус молча отступил, давая ей возможность войти.  
- Что слу..? – он закрыл дверь и повернулся к ней.  
Но он не успел закончить, Кадди сделала шаг к нему, обила руками и, не говоря ни слова, принялась целовать.  
- Подожди-подожди, - Грег расцепил ее руки и посмотрел ей в лицо.  
Лицо гостьи было мертвенно-бледным, сухие глаза лихорадочно блестели, она была напряжена, как струна, и ее трясло. Все это было необычно. Кроме того, до их следующей встречи было еще полторы недели.  
- Что случилось? – повторил Хаус, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Лизы.  
- Ничего, - упрямо повторила она. – Не спрашивай меня. Просто будь со мной, мне это нужно… так нужно, - Лиза нервно улыбнулась и закусила губу.  
- Ммм, - отрицательно промычал Грег. – Тебе нужно не это.  
Лиза безнадежно посмотрела на него и как-то сразу вся обмякла.  
- Да… Да, ты прав, конечно… Извини, что побеспокоила, - Лиза засунула руки в карманы пальто и сделала шаг к двери.  
- Эй-эй, не так быстро, - Грег поймал ее за руку и развернул к себе. – Не скажешь, что произошло?  
Кадди отрицательно помотала головой.  
- Ладно, - Хаус подтолкнул ее к спальне. – Я сейчас.  
Когда через пару минут Грег появился в спальне со стаканом виски, он увидел Лизу, сидевшую на кровати с отрешенным видом. Она не разделась.  
Хаус на секунду замер в дверях, а затем подошел к гостье.  
- Вот, - он протянул ей стакан.  
Лиза несколько секунд непонимающе смотрела на стакан с янтарной жидкостью, а потом медленно взяла его. Хаус изучающее смотрел на нее. По тому, как она взяла стакан, было похоже, что это простое движение далось ей с трудом. Он никогда не видел Кадди в таком состоянии. Обычно она была энергична и собранна, сейчас же создавалось ощущение, что силы разом покинули ее. Очевидно, что случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
- Пей, - приказал Хаус.  
Лиза послушно выпила. Он забрал у нее пустой стакан. Лиза осталась безучастно сидеть, сложив руки на коленях. Грег немного постоял.  
- Ладно, - пробормотал он и тяжело опустился на колени.  
Он расстегнул и снял с Лизы сапоги. Когда он, по прежнему стоя на коленях, стал развязывать пояс пальто Кадди, их глаза оказались на одном уровне.  
- Его больше нет, - тусклым голосом произнесла она.  
Сказав это, она быстро закрыла рот рукой, словно жалея о сказанном вслух. Будто эти произнесенные слова окончательно утвердили случившееся, делали его действительно реальным. Хауса поразила тоска и боль, которые плескались в глазах Кади. Он понятия не имел, о ком она говорит. Грег неуверенно замер.  
- Мне … жаль, - тихо сказал он.  
Кади кивнула и посмотрела в сторону, по ее щекам скатились две слезинки.  
- Давай-ка все же снимем это, - Грег не знал, как реагировать и зацепился за эти простые действия, как за спасительную соломинку.  
Кадди позволила ему раздеть себя – пальто, платье, чулки. После этого, Грег откинул одеяло и уложил Лизу в постель. Она невидящим взглядом смотрела, как он скидывает с себя одежду. Оставшись в футболке и нижнем белье, Хаус скользнул под одеяло. Лиза повернулась к нему и потянулась всем своим существом, как умирающий от жажды тянется к живительному источнику. Грег нежно ответил на ее поцелуй. Лиза на секунду оторвалась от него, чтобы сделать вздох, но прежде, чем она успела снова прильнуть к Грегу, он прошептал:  
- Поверь, сейчас тебе это не нужно, - он ласково погладил ее по щеке, поцеловал глаза, виски.  
Лиза распахнула глаза и пристально посмотрела на Хауса, словно впервые увидев его по-настоящему.  
- Я…я, - у нее комок подступил к горлу, слезы хлынули из глаз. – Спасибо, - с трудом выдавила она.  
- Тише, тише, все хорошо, я рядом, - Грег прижимал к себе Кадди, сотрясавшуюся в рыданиях и думал о том, что если бы тот, кто так ее расстроил, не был бы уже мертв, то он бы сам убил его.  
Хаус нахмурился, поймав себя на этой мысли. Он не привык лгать самому себе, но сейчас он решил, что это все потому, что он впервые видит Лизу такой.  
Через некоторое время Лиза затихла, Хаус осторожно отстранился и убедился, что Кадди заснула. Он с теплотой посмотрел на нее, коснулся зарумянившейся щеки, отводя прядь черных вьющихся волос, выбившуюся из узла. Потом осторожно перевернул ее так, что ее спина оказалась прижатой к его груди. Он потянулся и выключил ночник, а потом крепко обнял спящую женщину. Он еще несколько часов лежал без сна, прислушиваясь к ее ровному дыханию, гадая, что могло случиться.  
Боль в ноге снова вернулась. Хаус знал, что будет дальше: еще минут десять и придет ощущение, словно тысячи маленьких жерновов фанатично, со вкусом перемалывают его кости и плоть. Грег сжал зубы. Ему нужен викодин. Он осторожно, чтобы не потревожить сон Лизы, попытался вытащить свою руку у нее из-под головы. В этот момент Кадди тихо всхлипнула и сильнее прижалась к нему – даже во сне переживания не отпускали ее. Хаус замер, успокаивающе провел рукой по ее гладкой спине, и снова улегся. Черт с ним, с викодином, решил он. Уже занимался рассвет, когда Хаусу наконец удалось задремать.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Рука Хауса наткнулась на пустую подушку. Он открыл глаза и убедился, что Кадди рядом нет. В первый момент он решил, что она ушла, но потом различил легкий шорох в гостиной.  
- Последний раз женщина сбегала от меня так в коллеже, - раздался за спиной сонный голос Хауса.  
Лиза закрыла глаза, чертыхнувшись про себя. Потом застегнула сапог, сделала глубокий вдох и выпрямилась в кресле.  
- Извини, я не хотела тебя будить, - она посмотрела на взлохмаченного Хауса, прислонившегося к дверному косяку спальни.  
Всклокоченные волосы, впавшие щеки с щетиной и покрасневшие глаза свидетельствовали о том, что он плохо спал. Если спал, поправилась Лиза и почувствовала укол совести. Сама-то она накануне провалилась в глубокий сон, и теперь чувствовала себя готовой к тому, что ей предстояло. В голове прояснилось, все встало на свои места.  
- Угу, я так и понял, - буркнул он. – Будешь кофе?  
- Не откажусь, - после секундного колебания согласилась Лиза.  
- Отлично, - воскликнул Грег. – Кофеварка там, - он сделал неопределенный жест. - Кофе в верхнем левом шкафу.  
После этого он повернулся к ней спиной и, прихрамывая, пошел в глубь квартиры. Лиза оторопело смотрела ему вслед. Хаус снова стал самим собой. Наверное, ей померещилось, что вчера он был почти нежен. Жалость, захлестнувшая Кадди, когда она увидела помятого, невыспавшегося Грега, утихла.  
- Я люблю с молоком и без сахара, - бросил Хаус, не оборачиваясь.

- Так что все-таки произошло? – Грег с наслаждением прихлебнул горячий кофе и даже зажмурился от удовольствия.  
Сделав еще один глоток, он внимательно посмотрел на Лизу, которая с отстраненным видом смотрела в окно, сжав на коленях руки. Она не притронулась к своему кофе. На осунувшемся лице застыла печать скорби, что придавало ей строгий вид. Хаус терпеливо ждал. Наконец, она сделала глубокий вздох и, держа спину очень прямо, посмотрела на него:  
- Мне нужно уехать на несколько дней. Я должна… похоронить брата, - тусклым голосом проговорила она.  
Хаус медленно отставил кружку:  
- Я … соболезную, - он неловко потер бровь, не зная, что еще сказать.  
- Глупая, дурацкая авария и его больше нет, - она слегка повела плечом, словно удивляясь как подобное могло произойти. – Дурацкая авария, - повторила она, не поднимая взгляд от столешницы.  
- Я соболезную, - повторил Хаус, понимая, что никакие слова не способны облегчить душевную боль Кадди. – Я могу как-то…, - он и сам не знал, что именно собирается предложить, но чувствовал необходимость что-то сделать.  
- Нет, - встрепенувшись, Кадди вскинула на него взгляд. – Нет, - спокойнее повторила она.  
Ее взгляд упал на кружку, она автоматически взяла ее и сделала несколько глотков.  
Хаус понимающе кивнул. Они молча допили кофе, Грег вызвал такси.  
- Ты ведь не перебаламутишь всю больницу, пока меня нет? - уже в дверях Лиза слабо улыбнулась, словно надеясь, что это придаст ей сил выдержать предстоящее.  
- Нуууу, - неопределенно протянул он. – Обещать тебе я этого не могу, - усмехнулся он.  
Потом, посерьезнев, Грег наклонился и коснулся ее губ поцелуем, вложив в него все свое сочувствие и поддержку. Посмотрев на Лизу, он мягко заправил выбившейся из небрежного узла локон ей за ухо.  
- Пока, - попрощался он.  
- Пока, - Лиза кивнула и вышла за дверь, борясь с безумным желанием вернуться в квартиру, крепко прижаться к Грегу и никуда не уезжать.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Можно? – Хаус просочился в кабинет Кадди.  
Он знал, что она вернулась вчера. За целый день у них не было возможности поговорить, а позвонить ей накануне он не решился.  
- Да, проходи, - она подняла глаза.  
Уголки ее губ дрогнули в улыбке.  
- Как все прошло? – он вгляделся в измученное лицо Лизы, отметив залегшие под глазами темные круги.  
- Хорошо, - Лиза набрала воздуха в грудь, - все прошло хорошо, да. Что нового у вас?  
- Как обычно, - Хаус не сводил с нее проницательного взгляда. – Пациенты заболевают, попадают к нам, мы их лечим и отправляем домой.  
- Это было ужасно, - Кадди поднесла руку ко рту, слезы потекли по щекам. – Хаус, Это было ужасно, - всхлипнула она. – И самое гадкое, что я так и не сказала ему, как сильно я сожалею... Понимаешь? А теперь… теперь слишком поздно, – Лиза спрятала лицо в ладонях.  
Грег промолчал. Вот именно поэтому он и не стал звонить ей, он просто не знал, что сказать: все слова, которые он мог подобрать, казались просто оскорбительными в своей банальности. Вместо этого он налил воды и подал ей стакан. Его снова поразила глубина горя, которое, казалось, сочилась слезами из ее синих глаз.  
- Не нужно, чтобы тебя сейчас видели, - проговорил он. - Я отвезу тебя домой.  
Кадди согласно кивнула.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Ты в порядке? – спросил Хаус.  
- Да, спасибо тебе за все, – улыбнулась Лиза.  
Грег стоял в прихожей, собираясь уходить. Он был рад, что сам довез ее до дома, потому что она явно была не в состоянии вести машину.  
- Что ты скажешь завтра? По поводу машины?  
- Скажу, что эта развалюха не завелась. Никто не удивится, - усмехнулся он.  
- Нужно было оставить тот щедрый подарок от мафиозо, - сказала Лиза.  
Они обменялись улыбками.  
- Хочешь, чтобы я остался? – после некоторого колебания спросил он.  
- Я… я не думаю… мне нужно распаковать вещи и вообще, - Лиза растеряно посмотрела на него.  
- Конечно, – понимающе кивнул Хаус. – Спокойной ночи, - и, посмотрев на нее долгим взглядом, вышел.  
Лиза вернулась в комнату и стала распаковывать вещи, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Она было так признательна Хаусу за поддержку, за то, что он был рядом с ней в это время. Привыкшая рассчитывать только на себя, она испытывала приятное чувство оттого, что ей есть на кого опереться. Но в то же время, это возникшая близость… зависимость ее пугала. Именно поэтому она не разрешила ему сегодня остаться, хотя ей очень этого хотелось.  
О чем ты думаешь, одернула она себя. Это слишком опасно, у вас нет никакого будущего, прими все как есть. И если он не хочет этого видеть, тебе придется самой быть начеку. Потому что когда разбиваются мечты, бывает слишком больно.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Наступил август, удушливый летний зной постепенно уступил место прохладному, пока еще едва ощутимому дыханию осени.

Затаив дыханье, Кадди взглянула на тест. На индикаторе издевательски красовалась единственная полоска. Лиза бросила тест в корзину, глубоко вздохнула, провела рукой по волосам и оперлась на раковину обеими руками.

Она постояла немного, пытаясь справиться с накатившим отчаянием и страхом. Потом ополоснула лицо, смыв следы предательских слез, и вернулась в постель, где, утомившись любовью, спал Хаус.

- Никогда не ел такую вкусную яичницу с беконом, - сообщил Хаус, отставив пустую тарелку.

Лиза спрятала умиленную улыбку, глянув на растрепанного босого Грега, который сидел на высоком табурете, поджав ноги и подперев щеку рукой.

- Все, я побежала, иначе опоздаю, - Кадди заторопилась, взглянув на часы.

Лиза встала, уже стоя допила кофе и быстро ополоснула чашку. Она подошла к зеркалу, чтобы подкрасить губы, Хаус стоял рядом, прислонившись плечом к косяку и наблюдая за ней.

- Что? – спросила Кадди.

- Ничего, - Грег подал ей сумку.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила она, кинув помаду внутрь. – Пока.

Хаус кивнул, но стоило ей отвернуться, он перехватил ее у самой двери и, развернув за плечи, поцеловал.

- Увидимся в больнице, - как ни в чем не бывало сказал он.

- Зачем ты это сделал? – опешила Кадди.

- Мне показалось, тебе этого хочется, - Хаус пожал плечами, обезоруживающе улыбнувшись.

Кадди молча смотрела на него. Признать, что это и вправду оказалась неожиданно приятно, было совершенно невозможно. Отрицать - означало лишиться такого в дальнейшем. Поэтому Кадди лишь неопределенно хмыкнула и, не проронив не слова, вышла из дома.

Хаус постоял еще немного, ощущая на губах привкус кофе и помады. А потом, крайне довольный собой, напевая, направился в душ.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Что это? – Кадди взяла конверт и с любопытством заглянула внутрь. – Два приглашения на открытие выставки импрессионистов!

- Yap, - подтвердил Хаус.

Ему было приятно видеть, как у Лизы радостно заблестели глаза.

- Как тебе удалось?..

- Какая разница, - Хаус пожал плечами, делая вид, что в этом нет ничего особенного. – Можешь пригласить подругу, - он посмотрел в потолок. – Или Уилсона.

- Но я подумала…, - Лиза растерянно посмотрела на приглашения.

- Нет, - Хаус помотал головой. – Иначе это было бы слишком похоже на свидание.

- Пожалуй, ты прав, - согласилась Кадди, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.

- Хотя, - Хаус бросил на нее внимательный взгляд, - Если мы случайно встретимся на вернисаже, это уже не будет считаться свиданием, верно?

Кадди подняла на него недоумевающий взгляд, а уже через секунду поняла, к чему он клонит.

- Так и есть, - понимающе усмехнулась она.

- Отлично, - кивнул Грег.

Лиза рассматривала картину Моне «Женщина в саду», любуясь яркими, но неуловимыми мазками, почти чувствуя ароматы, которыми напоен знойный летний день. Погрузившись в созерцание, Лиза не заметила, как рядом с ней возник Хаус.

- Ты на нее похожа, - шепнул он, заставив ее вздрогнуть.

- Хаус! – Лиза приложила ладонь к груди, стараясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце.

- Нет, правда, - Хаус пристально рассматривал картину. – Этот царственный поворот головы… Можно подумать, что он писал с тебя, - он, наконец, оторвал взгляд от полотна и посмотрел на Кадди.

Лиза в замешательстве закусила губу, не зная как реагировать на комплимент.

- Лиза! Вот так встреча!

Кадди обернулась, радуясь, что появился предлог не продолжать эту опасную беседу.

- Элен! Марк! – она расцеловалась с женщиной. – Я рада вас видеть!

- Ты по-прежнему любишь импрессионистов, - произнесла элегантная женщина, переводя взгляд с Лизы на Хауса.

- Прости, я вас не представила, - Лиза перехватила ее заинтересованный взгляд. - Это…, - она на секунду замешкалась, не зная как назвать Грега. – Мой коллега, Грег Хаус.

- Приятно познакомиться, - Хаус отстраненно кивнул. – Схожу возьму нам выпить, - Хаус повернулся и направился к импровизированному бару.

- Он такой…, - Элен посмотрела вслед удаляющемуся Хаусу.

- Да, я знаю. Не слишком любезный, - Кадди слегка улыбнулась, извиняясь за поведение Грега.

- Вообще-то, я хотела сказать привлекательный, - Элен еще несколько секунд продолжала выглядывать Грега в толпе, потом перевела взгляд на потрясенную Лизу и расхохоталась.

Марк и Лиза тоже рассмеялись.

- Хорошо, что он не ревнивый, - широко ухмыльнулась Элен.

- Ревновать тебя сейчас бессмысленно: ни один другой мужчина не сможет выносить твои капризы, - Марк нежно погладил округлившийся живот супруги. - Милая, уже поздно, тебе надо отдыхать.

- Иди, я приду через минуту, - согласилась Элен.

- Я подожду в машине. Рад был тебя видеть, Лиза, - с этими словами он направился к выходу.

- Я.. я поздравляю тебя, - растеряно проговорила Лиза. – Такая неожиданная встреча и.. Поздравляю, - Лиза замолчала.

- Спасибо, - польщено улыбнулась Элен. - А как ты? У тебя что-то есть с ним? Я видела, как вы друг на друга смотрите, - заговорщески подмигнула она.

- Нет, мы просто ..., - Лиза была готова сказать «любовники», но в последнюю секунду прикусила язык. – Друзья. Да, друзья и коллеги, - более уверенно повторила она.

- Как скажешь, - пожала плечами Элен. – Хотя я бы такого не упустила.

- Элен! – Лиза с притворным негодованием шлепнула женщину по плечу.

- Что?! – та округлила глаза. – Я теперь почтенная мать семейства, но ведь мечтать-то мне никто не запрещал, - усмехнулась она.

- Это какой? – спросила Лиза, кивнув на живот женщины.

- Третий. Марк мечтает о сыне. Говорит, что в нашем женском царстве ему нужен единомышленник, - хихикнула она, но в голосе звучала гордость.

Лиза грустно улыбнулась. Они помолчали.

- Знаешь, я пойду, а то Марк будет волноваться, - извинилась Элен. – Но, Лиза, ты должна нас навестить. Мы живем всего в полутора часах езды! Пообещай, что приедешь в гости, - попросила Элен.

- Конечно, - с излишним энтузиазмом согласилась Кадди, заранее зная, что никогда не выполнит это обещание. – Еще раз поздравляю, - она обняла на прощание приятельницу.

У самых дверей Элен обернулась и помахала, Лиза тоже махнула рукой, стараясь проглотить комок в горле.

- Шампанского? – прозвучал рядом голос Хауса.

- У меня ничего не получится, - с болью пробормотала Лиза и залпом выпила половину фужера.

- Знаешь, в одиночку это вообще мало кому удается, - сыронизировал Грег, приподняв бровь.

Лиза на секунду прислонилась к нему, уткнувшись в плечо.

- Все будет хорошо, - тихо, но уверенно произнес Хаус.

Странно, но это подействовало. Недавнее желание разреветься прошло.

- Ты прав, - Лиза упрямо сжала губы.

- Хочешь посмотреть остальные картины? – осторожно поинтересовался Хаус.

- Не очень. Поехали домой.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Хаус, что ты делаешь?! – Лиза стояла в дверях ванной возмущенно глядя на Грега.

- Ты меня чуть до инфаркта не довела! – он приложи руку к груди, скорчив испуганную гримаску.

- Сердце с другой стороны, - буркнула Кадди, подойдя к нему. – Хаус, ты чистишь зубы моей щеткой, - она с упреком взглянула на него.

- Я ее вымыл, - неразборчиво произнес он, продолжая как ни в чем не бывало чистить зубы. - С мылом. Так что твои бактерии до меня не доберутся, не волнуйся, - он слегка развернулся и взглянул на нее наивными глазами.

- Ну конечно, - хмыкнула она.

Кадди ни на мгновенье не усомнилась, что он понял причину ее негодования. Скрестив на груди руки, она стала наблюдать, как он чистит зубы. Было неожиданно приятно видеть Хауса не сосредоточенным язвительным профессионалом, а таким естественным и … близким. Кадди вдруг захотелось погладить его по голой спине, но она не осмелилась.

Лиза не заметила, что Хаус внимательно следил за выражением ее лица в зеркале. От него не укрылась мечтательная дымка, на секунду подернувшая ее взгляд, когда она смотрела на него.

Грег вынул изо рта щетку, и, сполоснув рот, вручил ее Лизе. На ее лице было написано выражение «Ох уж этот Хаус!», от мечтательности не осталось не следа.

- В целости и сохранности, - провозгласил он и сделал шаг к двери.

Кадди лишь покачала головой. Оказавшись за ее спиной, он неожиданно повернулся и, наклонившись к самому уху, произнес бархатным голосом, глядя на их отражение в большом зеркале:

- Кстати, тебе очень идет эта сорочка. Я еще вчера заметил, - он улыбнулся соблазнительной улыбкой, - но нам было не до комплиментов, - Грег нежно поцеловал ее в шею и ушел, оставив ее наедине с зубной щеткой и смятенными мыслями, разбуженными этим чувственным поцелуем.

Когда на следующий день Хаус снова остался у Лизы, в стаканчике красовались две новенькие зубные щетки.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Совещание подходило к концу, когда сотовый телефон Кадди завозился у нее в кармане, оповещая о новом полученном смс-сообщении. Лиза незаметно вытянула его из кармана и, продолжая делать вид, что внимательно слушает докладчика, украдкой взглянула на дисплей. Прочитав сообщение от Хауса, она сперва решила, что у нее сбилась кодировка, но пришедшее следом сообщение с единственным словом «подходит?» убедило Лизу в том, что с кодировкой все в порядке. Оставшиеся десять минут Лиза ломала голову над тем, что же это могло значить, но так и не нашла ответа.

Едва дождавшись завершения заседания совета, Кадди спустилась на несколько этажей и решительно направилась в кабинет Хауса.

- Что это значит? – требовательно поинтересовалась она, достав телефон.

Грег хмуро посмотрел на нее и снова склонился над шахматной доской.

- Тебе что, нечем больше заняться в рабочее время? – спросила она, подходя ближе.

В ее голосе явно слышалось раздражение. Она подошла к его столу, оперлась на него и слегка наклонилась вперед. Всмотревшись, она оценила положение фигур. Вспомнив первое смс от Хауса, она, сообразив что к чему, еще раз оглядела доску.

- Этот ход невозможен, - с недоумением сказала она, взглянув на него.

- Какой ход? – Хаус не отрываясь смотрел на фигуры.

- Q c6-h7

Хаус поднял на нее глаза, откинулся в кресле и слегка улыбнулся.

- Очень даже возможен, - он явно наслаждался ее сконфуженностью. – Queen Cuddy заканчивает работу в 6 часов и встречается с Хаусом в 7.

- C чего вдруг? – понизив голос, спросила Кадди, сверкнув глазами. – Еще целая неделя.

Она нервно оглянулась, боясь, что кто-то мог их услышать. Грег неуловимым движением выпрямился в кресле и придвинулся к столу, их лица оказались совсем близко.

- Помнится, ты сказала, что любишь секс, – многозначительно протянул Хаус, у него в глазах прыгали чертики. Он знал, что она не станет отпираться.

- Люблю.., - вспыхнула Кадди. – Послушай, причем тут это?! – она возмущенно посмотрела на него, всем своим видом показывая, что подобный разговор крайне неуместен.

- Ладно, - сдался Хаус. – Тебе нужен предлог получше? Как насчет такого? Согласно данным исследований, опубликованным в июльском номере «Svenska Medicinska», регулярная половая жизнь увеличивает вероятность беременности в два с половиной раза. Я думал, ты хочешь ребенка, - Грег слегка пожал плечами.

- Я не подозревала, что ты знаешь шведский, - Кадди приподняла брови.

- Trevligt att gora Er bekantskap, - выдал Хаус. - Вообще-то, мой интерес в шведском сводится к белокурым длинноногим богиням, но мне показалось, что это немного поверхностно, ты не находишь? - Грег любезно улыбнулся. – Так что пришлось заняться чтением медицинских журналов. – он перевел взгляд на ее губы. - Ну так что, встретимся сегодня?

- Да, - секунду помедлив, ответила Кадди. – В семь, у меня.

Она покинула его кабинет, пребывая в смятении. Против воли, этот разговор разбудил миллион дремавших бабочек, которые теперь порхали у нее в животе. Лиза шла и молилась, чтобы это решение не стало ошибкой.

Хаус проводил ее взглядом, сосредоточившись на месте пониже спины. Когда она скрылась из виду, он довольно улыбнулся и снова склонился над шахматной доской.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Кадди зашла в кабинет, прижимая к груди красную папку. Хаус, с задумчивым видом крутивший в руках мячик, поднял на нее глаза, и демонстративно вздохнул. За стеклянной перегородкой оживились его скучавшие питомцы.

Открыв папку, Кадди прочла:

- Мужчина, 32 года. Хроническое поражение органов дыхания. Поступил во время приступа, состояние ухудшается.

Лицо Хауса хранило то же непроницаемое выражение, но в глазах загорелся знакомый огонек интереса. Изобразив гримасу страдания, он молча протянул руку. Лиза подошла и вложила папку в подставленную ладонь, невзначай коснувшись ее пальцами, и чуть было не отдернула свою руку, ощутив, как между ней и Грегом пробежал электрический разряд. Судя по сверкнувшим глазам Хауса, он тоже это почувствовал, и незаметно для своей команды, лукаво подмигнул. Лиза ответила взглядом, в котором сквозило обещание - она помнила о смс от Хауса, полученном несколько часов назад. За последний месяц подобные сообщения стали почти привычными, и все же каждый раз Лиза испытывала знакомое волнение и трепет. Уходя, она бросила взгляд в сторону комнаты совещаний и заметила выражение лица Кэмерон. Недобрый, тяжелый взгляд зеленоватых глаз девушки заставил Кадди на секунду застыть, на ум тут же пришло расхожее выражение о «зеленоглазом монстре по имени ревность». Но уже в следующее мгновение лицо Эллисон приняло привычное выражение, на губах заиграла обычная робко-приветливая улыбка. Она повернулась к Чейзу, и о чем-то оживленно заговорила с ним. Кадди тряхнула головой, избавляясь от внезапного подозрения, и вышла в коридор.

Хаус свистнул команде, врачи вошли в кабинет.

- Ты, - Хаус указал на Формана, на лице которого застыла презрительная гримаса, – кровь на газы.

- Ты, - Хаус перевел взгляд на спокойного Чейза, - флюорографию.

- А ты, - он кивнул Кемерон, которая пристально смотрела на него, стараясь отыскать в лице начальника что-то, что бы подтвердило ее безумное предположение, - бронхоскопия и ЭКГ.

Команда вышла из кабинета. Хаус поднялся, с трудом сделал несколько шагов и, добравшись до доски, написал всю известную ему информацию. Затем Грег вернулся в кресло и задумался, перебирая в уме возможные варианты.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Мистер Линг, я доктор Кемерон, - Эллисон доброжелательно улыбнулась. – Нам нужно сделать несколько анализов.

- Но ведь тот, светловолосый доктор уже делал анализы, - отрывисто проговорил пациент, слова явно давались ему с трудом.

- Мистер Линг? – Кемерон обеспокоено вгляделась в пациента. – Мистер Линг?! – она в панике взглянула на Формана, потому что пациент закатил глаза, захрипел и начал биться в судорогах.

- Инкубируем, - скомандовал Форман, действуя четко и быстро.

- Он не может самостоятельно дышать, - констатировала Кемерон. – Сейчас он подключен к аппарату.

- Да неужели?! – съязвил Хаус. – А я, было, подумал, зачем вы воткнули эту трубку в трахею бедного джеки чана. С легочной гипертензией иного ждать не приходится. Ладно, что еще у нас есть?

- Судя по анализам, у него начинает отказывать печень, - озабоченно нахмурился Чейз.

- Так, - Хаус наклонил голову. – Форман, отправляйся к нему домой… Кто знает, может, его хобби – подпольное производство детских игрушек из токсичных отходов. Где он работает?

- В банке, - с готовностью отозвалась Кемерон. – Менеджер по валютным операциям.

Хаус немного подумал.

- Хм, это исключает токсичные игрушки, но зато открывает путь для дорогих и опасных удовольствий. Проверь, - Хаус кивнул Форману. - Родственники есть?

- Да, брат и невеста, - Чейз внимательно посмотрел на начальника.

Хаус что-то прикинул в уме, поднялся и молча направился к двери. Чейз и Кемерон недоуменно переглянулись и последовали за ним.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус резко отодвинул занавеску тростью. Темноволосый мужчина, сидевший рядом с постелью пациента, вздрогнул и обратил к нему встревоженное лицо.

- Доктор, что с ним? – стараясь сдержать волнение, спросил он.

- Я не знаю, - с кажущимся легкомыслием ответил Хаус, переводя взгляд с пациента на его брата. – Раз вы не невеста, значит вы – его брат, - Хаус подошел чуть ближе.

- Да, - кротко согласился мужчина.

- Ваш брат бывает в Чайна-тауне? – спросил Хаус.

- Вы думаете, если мы китайцы, то обязательно там бываем?! – лицо мужчины вспыхнуло негодованием. – Мой брат многого добился, у него хорошая работа, хорошая квартира, он помолвлен с американской девушкой.

- Простите. Доктор Хаус не хотел… - вмешалась Кемерон, желая сгладить ситуацию.

- Ладно-ладно, - Хаус прервал его тираду. – Я понял. Значит, никаких маленьких ресторанчиков, с национальной кухней, никакой традиционной китайской медицины, никаких подпольных опиумных курилен?

- Нет! – поспешно воскликнул мужчина.

Слишком поспешно. Хаус сощурился, пристально глядя на него.

- Если вы что-то знаете, лучше рассказать об этом. Это поможет вашему брату, - авторитетно произнес Чейз.

- Нет, я ничего не знаю. Мой брат – хороший человек, - лицо китайца превратилось в непроницаемую маску.

Стало очевидно, что он ничего больше не скажет.

- Как угодно, - Хаус развернулся и пошел прочь.

- Все лгут, - пробормотал Чейз, догнав Хауса.

- Именно, - хмуро бросил тот. – Сделай анализ на наркотики и токсины. Это скажет нам то, о чем умолчал джеки чан № 2.

- Обязательно их так называть? – Кемерон метнула возмущенный и слегка неприязненный взгляд на начальника.

Ее всегда раздражала его привычка абстрагироваться от пациентов.

- Если они китайцы, это не значит, что все они на одно лицо!

- Что ж, в нашем конкретном случае так и есть, - Хаус открыл рукой стеклянную дверь своего кабинета.

- Что?! – Эллисон с удивлением посмотрела на начальника.

- А вы не заметили? Эти братья – однояйцевые близнецы. И кто после этого считает, что они все на одно лицо? - саркастически поинтересовался он.

Густой румянец медленно залил щеки Кемерон.

- Чейз, сделай общий анализ крови джеки чану №2 и проверь уровень насыщения О2. Если это наследственная патология, которая проявилась у одного, вполне возможно, что и второй вскоре окажется на больничной койке.

- Скажите, у вашего брата были какие-нибудь проблемы со здоровьем? До того, как начался кашель? – спросила Кемерон, перетягивая мужчине руку жгутом, чтобы взять кровь.

- Не знаю, - китаец посмотрел на соседнюю кровать, где лежал его брат, по-прежнему без сознания. – Об этом лучше спросить Эмили.

- Эмили? – нахмурилась Эллисон.

- Его невесту, - пояснил пациент. – Но она сейчас за границей, вернется только через два дня.

- Понятно, - кивнула Кемерон.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Ну, там что там с твоим Чангом и Энгом? – поинтересовалась Лиза, пробуя тушеное мясо. – Слышала, ты госпитализировал и второго брата. У тебя есть догадка?

Кадди готовила ужин на двоих, пока Хаус, торчавший рядом на ее кухне, развлекался тем, что методично разорял только что купленную полочку со специями. Вытаскивал баночки, снимал крышки, с видом знатока нюхал содержимое, каждый раз строя новую гримасу, потом заталкивал на свободное место, путая порядок, и не трудясь закрывать баночки.

- Может быть, - уклончиво ответил Хаус.

Кадди поняла, что большего от него не добиться. Они помолчали.

- Знаешь, мне показалось, что Кэмерон догадывается, - сказала Кадди, меняя тему.  
- Догадывается? - переспросил Хаус, возясь с очередной крышечкой. - Ну, наверное, на третий год работы она, наконец, хоть о чем-то начала догадываться, вместо того, чтобы каждый раз кричать, что это волчанка.

- Раз дело обстоит так, то зачем ты ее нанял? – усмехнулась Лиза.

- Ну, я ведь не мог заполучить тебя в свою команду. Вот и пришлось довольствоваться меньшим. Гораздо меньшим.

Лиза бросила на Хауса быстрый взгляд, пытаясь понять, насколько он серьезен. Но он был поглощен изучением содержимого очередной баночки.

- В любом случае, я о другом. Думаю, она догадывается о нас, - объяснила Кадди, укоризненно глядя на художества Грега. - Сегодня, когда я принесла дело Линга, она на меня так посмотрела, словно… ну я не знаю, ревновала что ли?

Хаус, наконец-то добившийся ее внимания, скорчил особенно забавную рожицу:  
- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что она по-прежнему под властью обаяния старины Грега, и все ласки маленького вомбата не могут заставить ее забыть единственный поце…  
Тут, видимо, ему попалась баночка с чем-то исключительно острым, потому что последнее слово было перебито надсадным кашлем.

- Постой, - Кадди прекрасно расслышала, - ты хочешь сказать, что целовался с Кэмерон? – глаза Кадди расширились от удивления. - Не могу поверить, что она не растрезвонила об этом всей больнице.

- Это было всего раз, - буркнул Хаус, недовольный тем, что проболтался, - и она сама меня поцеловала. Да и то лишь затем, чтобы заполучить пару капель моей крови. Это был пример истинного коварства, - пожаловался он.

- Но если она станет распространять слухи о нас…

- Слухи о нас ходят по госпиталю уже не первый год. И могу признаться, что сам приложил к этому руку, - рассмеялся Хаус, радуясь, что Кадди не стала больше выпытывать о Кэмерон. – Не волнуйся, - он подошел сзади; его низкий, чувственный голос, зазвучал над самым ее ухом, отчего по коже побежали мурашки. - Детишки всегда ревнуют, когда папочка и мамочка заняты друг другом и не обращают на них внимания, - он слегка прикусил ее ухо. - Дашь им новую игрушку, они ей займутся и все забудут.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Что узнал? – Хаус налил кофе в красную кружку и, прихрамывая, добрался до стола.

- Все пробы из его дома отрицательны на яды и токсины, - Форман был зол, поскольку проведя всю ночь за тестами, так и не получил никакого результата.

- Что подтверждает версию о наследственной патологии, - Хаус прихлебнул из кружки.

Форман с завистью проследил за ним взглядом, не имея сил налить себе бодрящий напиток.

- Возможно, это аутоиммунное, - Кэмерон перехватила взгляд Формана, поднялась и направилась к кофеварке. – Волчанка может давать такие симптомы, - она поставила перед Форманом дымящуюся кружку.

Хаус едва не расхохотался, вспомнив свой вчерашний разговор с Лизой.

- Да, а еще с десяток вирусов, - возразил Чейз. – У второго брата выявлены развивающаяся патология кишечника и печени. Если мы ничего не сделаем, скоро он окажется на соседней койке.

- Что бы это ни было, следующий шаг – поражение легких, - тихо пробормотал Хаус.

- Что заставляет тебя так думать? – удивился Форман.

Вместо ответа Грег кивнул на доску, где были перечислены симптомы.

- Отправь образцы ДНК на анализ, - подумав, распорядился Грег.

- Что им искать? – деловито поинтересовался Чейз.

- Муковисцидоз, - коротко обронил Хаус. – Смешанная форма.

- Что?! – Кэмерон округлила глаза. – Эта болезнь проявляется в детстве, если бы она была у них – они бы давно об этом узнали.

- Возможно, – Грег повернулся в кресле и посмотрел на подчиненных. – А возможно и нет. В любом случае, это – подходит. Отправьте ДНК на анализ, посмотрим, чем родители наградили наших близнецов.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Так как поживает Энг..или Чанг? - спросил Хаус.

- Чанг и Энг? А что случилось с джеки чанами? - Форман вопросительно выпучил глаза.

Хаус отпустил его отсыпаться, и Форман не слышал новое прозвище, которым с легкой руки Кадди Хаус окрестил близнецов.

- Слишком длинно, - небрежно бросил Хаус. – Теперь мы можем поговорить о пациентах? Ладно-ладно, выкладывай, - махнул рукой Хаус, видя, что Кемерон собралась все разъяснить Форману.

- Это знаменитые Сиамские близнецы, - поучительным тоном сказала Кэмерон.  
- Гугл? Хвалю, - одобрительно сказал Хаус, глядя на доску, которая обогатилась еще несколькими симптомами.

Он этой мимолетной полушутливой похвалы щеки Кемерон порозовели. Эллисон мысленно одернула себя и слегка нахмурилась. Она старалась побороть свой комплекс отличницы, который диктовал жажду получить одобрение наставника. Кемерон старалась доказать, что она взрослая, зрелая, самостоятельная женщина. Но каждый раз проницательный взгляд Хауса говорил о том, что все ее уловки и маневры ни на секунду не одурачили его. И каждый раз она испытывала стыд, смешанный с раздражением, и это выводило ее из себя.

Кемерон бросила осторожный взгляд в сторону начальника и с облегчением поняла, что в этот раз его фраза была лишена привычного едкого подтекста. При общении с ним она, как, впрочем, и все другие, чувствовала себя так, словно держится за провод высокого напряжения. Это было невероятно увлекательно, но в то же время не позволяло ни на секунду расслабиться, заставляя ожидать подвоха.

- Они родились со сращением в области грудины и прожили так более шестидесяти лет, - закончила Кемерон.

- Да уж, - задумчиво протянул Хаус. - Вот кто придал новое значение словам "жили долго и счастливо и умерли в один день". Показательный пример братской любви, - он потер подбородок. – Что с результатами ДНК?

- Будут готовы только послезавтра, - пробормотал Чейз, ожидая взбучки.

- Мы не может столько ждать, - Хаус поднялся и быстро вышел из кабинета.

- Мы думаем, у вас и вашего брата муковисцидоз, - заявил Хаус, едва зайдя в палату.

- Это хорошо, значит, вы можете помочь ему… нам! – радостно воскликнул пациент.

- Я сказал, мы _думаем_, что у вас двоих это заболевание. Но мы не можем начать лечение, пока не будем уверены, - Хаус присел на край постели.

- Но как же…, - пациент растеряно переводил взгляд с Хауса на соседнюю койку, где лежал его брат.

- Мы будем точно знать лишь через два дня, - Грег взглянул на подчиненных, которые опустили глаза. – Но есть более быстрый способ все выяснить, - Хаус пристально посмотрел на пациента. – Мы дадим вам препараты, если они подействуют так, как мы ожидаем – то мы точно будем знать, что не ошиблись с диагнозом.

- Хаус, ты не можешь! – выдохнула Кэмерон. – Мистер Линг, это может быть рискованно, – обратилась она к пациенту.

Мужчина снова посмотрел на своего брата, окутанного различными трубками.

- Я согласен. Делаете все, что нужно, - пациент откинулся на подушку и утомлено прикрыл глаза.

Хаус поднялся.

- Начните давать панцитрат, если через шесть часов начнутся легочные изменения, то это муковисцидоз.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

На следующее утро, зайдя в кабинет, первое, что Хаус увидел, была ожидающая его команда в полном сборе. Форман сидел, скрестив руки на груди, вся его позы выражала обычные скепсис и презрение. Кэмерон и Чейз о чем-то тихо переговаривались, на их лицах без труда можно было различить ликование и радость.

- Ну? – вопросительно буркнул Хаус, прислонив к столу трость и стягивая куртку.

- Ты был прав, у второго брата начинают отказывать легкие, - Чейз поднялся навстречу начальнику, держа в руках карту. – Это действительно муковисцидоз.

- Начинайте ацетилистин внутремышечно, - хмуро бросил Грег.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

- У тебя пейджер пищит, - мужчина лет сорока взглянул на Хауса, отправил в рот кусок курицы и снова сосредоточился на телевизоре, где шел «Главный госпиталь».

- Шшш, - Хаус, не глядя, потянулся к подносу пациента, захватил салата и закинул в рот. – Сейчас выяснится, что это Люк подстроил аварию, - Грег не отрывался он экрана.

- Ты уже видел эту серию? – пациент обиженно взглянул на Хауса.

Грег вздохнул. Момент был безнадежно испорчен.

- Да, - буркнул он. – И ты не дал мне вновь насладиться этой сценой, - он скорчил гримаску.

- Прости, – с раскаянием пробормотал пациент.

- Ничего, - Хаус все же взглянул на пейджер. – Черт, - выругался он.

- Эй, а что там дальше-то будет? – больной посмотрел на Грега, направляющегося к двери, в надежде, что тот расскажет сюжет сериала, на который пациент «подсел» за три недели пребывания в больнице.

- Поживем – увидим, - озабоченно обронил тот.

Мужчина посмотрел на закрывшуюся за Хаусом дверь и вновь погрузился в перипетии телесериала. История этого пристрастия была проста. Будучи слабым после операции, пациент не смог противостоять этому хромому нахалу, который однажды появился в его палате, бесцеремонно расположился в кресле и включил телевизор. С того самого дня, Хаус регулярно появлялся в палате для просмотра сериала. К тому же моменту, когда пациент достаточно окреп, чтобы протестовать против этих вторжений, он уже втянулся в сюжет. И, кроме того, эти совместные просмотры были приятным разнообразием больничной рутины.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Третьи сутки врачи продолжали разгадывать очередной ребус, пока безрезультатно. Состояние братьев-близнецов продолжалось ухудшаться. Несмотря на то, что врачам удалось замедлить изменения в организме, выиграв время, так не могло длиться вечно. Полученный результат анализа ДНК показал, что Хаус оказался неправ, предположив муковисцидоз. Команда выдвигала новые версии, проводила все новые и новые тесты, но они не давали никакого результата. Положение близнецов было незавидное.

Хаус положил мячик на подставку и откинулся в кресле. Он чувствовал, что упускает что-то. Грег устало потер глаза. Перебирая в уме все возможные варианты, он зашел в тупик. На него навалилось отупение – неизбежное следствие напряженной, пусть и безрезультатной, работы мозга. Хаус мотнул головой и поднялся, решив сходить за кофе в надежде, что это его взбодрит.

Проходя мимо палаты своих пациентов, Хаус бросил взгляд через стеклянную дверь и замер: у постели первого Линга сидела миловидная блондинка. Грег медленно подошел ближе. Блондинка держала мужчину, лежащего без сознания, за руку, слезы беззвучно катились по ее щекам, на лице застыло выражение страдания и скорби.  
Наблюдая за пациентами, которые проходили через его руки, он уже давно перестал удивляться тому, каких непохожих людей связывает порой любовь. Но все же видеть эту пару было немного странно.

- Это его невеста, - сообщила незаметно возникшая рядом Кемерон. – Она приехала ночью, прямо из аэропорта.

- Я догадался, - проговорил Хаус, глядя на деловой костюм девушки.  
Неожиданно плечи блондинки дрогнули, затем еще раз и вскоре она уже заходилась в приступе кашля.

- Привет, я доктор Хаус, - Грег решительно вошел в палату.  
- Что с моим женихом? Он поправится? – девушка с трудом справилась с кашлем и, прерывисто дыша, тревожно посмотрела на Хауса.

- Надеюсь, что да, - Хаус сощурившись смотрел на блондинку.  
- Надеетесь?! То есть вы не уверены? – убитым голосом прошептала она и посмотрела на своего жениха, ее глаза снова наполнились слезами.

- Сейчас меня интересуете вы.

- Я?! – девушка непонимающе посмотрела на Хауса.

- Именно. Скажите, давно у вас этот кашель? – поинтересовался он.

- Не.. не знаю. Пару недель, может дольше. Мой терапевт выписал мне «Эреспал».

- Помогает? – Хаус вздернул бровь.

- Не очень, - призналась она. – Но какое это имеет значение?

- Температура? Слабость?

- Да, - растеряно подтвердила она.

- Возьми у нее анализы на инфекции, - обратился он к Кемерон, не слушая блондинку. – И на токсины, - с этими словами он повернулся и вышел из палаты.

- Он всегда такой? – ошарашено спросила блондинка, глядя вслед Хаусу.

- Нет, просто у него сегодня хорошее настроение, - усмехнулась Кемерон.  
Блондинка неуверенно улыбнулась.

- Пойдемте, нам следует сделать анализы. Его состояние стабильно, - успокоила она девушку, видя, что она не решается даже ненадолго покинуть своего жениха. – Это займет совсем немного времени.

- Это поможет ему? – девушка вгляделась в лицо жениха.

- Чтобы узнать это, нам необходимо провести несколько тестов, - мягко улыбнулась Кемерон.  
- Хорошо, - кивнула блондинка и, сжав на прощание руку жениха, со вздохом последовала за врачом.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Как вы себя чувствуете? – Хаус придвинул стул и расположился рядом со вторым братом.

- Спасибо, – сипло проговорил тот.

- Вам понадобится длительный курс химиотерапии. К сожалению, другого лечения нокардиоза пока не придумали.

- С моим братом теперь все будет в порядке? – с трудом спросил пациент.

- Да, и с вашим братом, и с его невестой, - Хаус помолчал. – Скажите, зачем вы это сделали? – он испытывающе посмотрел на пациента.

- Что именно?

- Дали согласие на прием препаратов, зная, что рискуете жизнью, но это не поможет брату?

- Я люблю брата! – возмущенно воскликнул китаец.

- Я и не говорил, что не любите. Вы пошли на риск, чтобы это доказать, но это не помешало вам переспать с его невестой, - жестко проговорил Хаус. – Вы заразили ее, а она – его.

- Это было всего один раз! – скулы пациента порозовели. – Она необыкновенная, я никогда не встречал таких девушек…

- Вы обманули их обоих, верно? Она не знала, что это вы, а не ваш брат, я прав?

Пациент промолчал, избегая смотреть Хаусу в глаза. В этот момент в палату вернулся первый пациент в сопровождении невесты. Она бережно поддерживала его, ее лицо светилось обожанием и радостью оттого, что все самое страшное позади. Хаус бросил на них взгляд и поднялся.

- Всего хорошего, - холодно бросил он своему собеседнику и быстро покинул палату, не обратив внимания на приветливую улыбку Эмили.

- Привет, - Хаус распахнул дверь кабинета Кадди.

- Привет, - отозвалась она.

- Раз Форман здесь, то, вероятно, ты уже знаешь, как обстояло дело с близнецами, - Грег приблизился к столу и расположился в кресле, не глядя на подчиненного.

- Да, я посчитал необходимым сообщить, что ваши действия вызвали тяжелые поражения органов у пациента, - Форман бросил на начальника недовольный взгляд, ему было неприятно, что приходится защищаться.

- Обратимые поражения, - с ударением поправил Грег, откинувшись в кресле и устало прикрыв глаза. – Кроме того, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что ухудшение было совпадением и не имело никакого отношения к муковисцидозу.

- Да вы его чуть не угробили из-за ошибочного диагноза! – взвился Форман.

- Доктор Форман, достаточно, - строго прервала его Кадди. – Вы высказали свое мнение, на этом разговор закончен.

Форман открыл рот, чтобы еще что-то сказать, но осекся, встретив ее твердый взгляд.

- Верно говорят, победителей не судят, - с затаенной издевкой произнес он и, бросив взгляд на главврача и своего непосредственного начальника, ретировался.  
Некоторое время Хаус продолжал сидеть с закрытыми глазами, а Кадди закусив губу смотрела на его измотанное, усталое, осунувшееся лицо. Очевидно, что он почти не спал несколько последних суток. У нее сжалось сердце. Лиза всегда относилась к нему с теплотой, а после несчастья еще и с затаенной опекой, но она лучше, чем кто-то другой знал, что он не приемлет сочувствия.

- Ты тоже так думаешь? – спросил Хаус все так же не открывая глаз.

- О чем ты? – Кадди вздрогнула при звуке его голоса.

- Что победителей не судят, - уточнил Грег.

- Да, - просто сказала она.

Грег распахнул глаза и испытывающее посмотрел на нее.

- Победителей не судят, они сами прекрасно справляются с этой задачей, - мягко улыбнулась она.

Этим все было сказано.

- Да уж, - грустно усмехнувшись, кивнул Хаус.

Потом он поднялся и устало похромал к двери.

- Встретимся сегодня? – Кадди готова была откусить себе язык, но они не виделись уже несколько дней и она … соскучилась. – Просто хотелось определенности, – поспешно добавила она.

Чего-чего, а уж определенности в их отношениях с некоторых пор совсем не наблюдается, с тоской подумала Кадди, вспомнив, как ее поразило осознание Хауса, как своего … страшно сказать… любовника.

- Ну, если ты обещаешь приготовить те невероятные отбивные,– он слегка обернулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

- Договорились, - просияла Лиза.

- Тогда у меня, в восемь, - кивнул Грег.

Они обменялись улыбками, и Хаус скрылся за дверью.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Кадди приоткрыла глаза и взглянула на часы. Они показывали 6:30 утра. За последние месяцы она научилась просыпаться без будильника. Кадди снова закрыла глаза и вздохнула, пытаясь убедить себя подняться. Полежав несколько минут, она повернула голову и с нежностью посмотрела на спящего рядом Хауса. Улыбка тронула губы Лизы. Она осторожно, стараясь не разбудить его, откинула одеяло и села на постели, поежившись от утреннего холода.

- Уходишь? – сонно пробормотал он.

- Да, - Кадди, полуобернувшись, взглянула на него. – Спи еще.

- Ммм, - он перевернулся и посмотрел в потолок.

- Что? – Кадди еще больше обернулась к нему.

- Ты бессердечная женщина, - он повернул голову и перевел на нее взгляд.

В его ясных синих глазах скакали чертики. Кадди прекрасно знала этот взгляд.

- Это еще почему?

Как только она это сказала, то поняла, что опять попалась на его уловку, а это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

- Ты меня разбудила, - Хаус приподнялся на локте. – Раздразнила своими … - он поднял брови, - … прелестями, - он сделал жест рукой, ясно показывающий, какими именно прелестями она его раздразнила. – А теперь уходишь! – он обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу.

- Ой, перестань, - Кадди усмехнулась. – Две минуты назад ты спал!

Она отвернулась, чтобы скрыть свое смущение. С Хаусом всегда было так – она никогда не могла понять, когда его шутки – это просто шутки, а когда за ними скрывается что-то большее.

- Но теперь-то я уже не сплю, - Хаус подобрался к ней поближе.

- Хаус, не надо, - Кадди хотела встать, но Грег успел ее поймать и затащить обратно в постель.

- Хаус! – Лиза возмущенно уперлась обеими ладошками ему в грудь.

- Что? – он невинно взглянул на нее.

Лиза посмотрела на него с видом «ты сам знаешь».

- Ой, да ладно тебе! – Хаус все же немного ослабил объятья.

Лиза приподняла брови. Хаус понял, что она серьезно настроена.

- О'кей, как хочешь, - он убрал руки, и посмотрел в сторону.

Лиза мгновенно почувствовала угрызения совести, за то, что оттолкнула его.

- Хаус…, - она попыталась поймать его взгляд.

- Все нормально, - Грег посмотрел на нее. На его лице появилась непроницаемая маска. – Иди.

Но вместо того, чтобы встать с постели, Лиза потянулась к нему и осторожно коснулась его губ поцелуем. Хаус не ответил. Кадди поцеловала его настойчивей, погладила его грудь.

Хаус прищурившись смотрел на нее несколько мгновений. В ее голубых глазах было искреннее раскаяние. Этого было достаточно. Он обнял Кадди.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Ты не видел Кадди? – Уилсон ворвался в кабинет Хауса.

- Нет, она передо мной не отчитывается, – Грег с возмущенным негодованием посмотрел на коллегу.

Он пристроил на стол шлем и снял кожаную куртку, в которой ездил на мотоцикле.

- Ладно, - Уилсон постоял немного. – Увидишь ее, скажи, что мне нужно срочно с ней поговорить.

Уилсон повернулся. «Мне нужно срочно с ней поговорить» беззвучно передразнил его Грег.

- Подожди, я с тобой, - он окликнул Уилсона.

- Ты решил проверить своего больного? – поинтересовался Уилсон, наблюдая, как Грег берет трость и направляется к нему.

- Нет, у меня дежурство в клинике, - пояснил Хаус.

- Ладно, - пожал плечами Уилсон. – Тебе повезло, что Кадди еще нет, иначе бы тебе снова влетело.

- Угу, - неопределенно промычал Грег.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Проклиная все на свете, запыхавшаяся Кадди быстрым шагом шла через парковку к дверям больницы. Заметив мотоцикл Хауса, она с трудом подавила досадливое желание пнуть его. Проведя все утро в постели, он не успела заехать домой. Опоздав на полчаса, сейчас она судорожно придумывала оправдание, чтобы объяснить причину, по которой пропустила селекторное совещание. Войдя в холл, она увидела Уилсона и Хауса, стоявших у стойки регистрации. Она хотела проскочить мимо, но Уилсон ее заметил:

- Привет! Я хотел с тобой поговорить, - сразу начал он.

- Ладно, зайди ко мне через 20 минут, - раздраженно бросила она.

- Хорошо, - согласился Уилсон, немного ошарашенный ее резкостью. – У тебя все в порядке?

- Да, - едва сдерживаясь, подтвердила Лиза, - Если не считать того, что я застряла в пробке на Спрингс авеню и пропустила селекторное совещание, - она сделала ударение на последней фразе.

- Странно, - неуверенно пробормотал Уилсон.

- Что странно? – Кадди сердито посмотрела на него.

- Я ехал по Спрингс авеню. Никаких пробок там не было…

- Хммм, - Хаус поднял глаза от медкарты, которую изучал с преувеличенным вниманием. - О, привет, - он сделал вид, будто только что заметил начальницу.

Потом отложил карту и, прищурившись, посмотрел на нее.

- Что? – рявкнула она.

Он помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

- На тебе вчерашний костюм и блузка, волосы растрепаны, ты раздражена, - перечислил Хаус, потирая подбородок – И... – он сделал паузу, - ты лжешь, - торжествующе заключил он.

- Что ты хочешь сказать? – Лиза с вызовом взглянула на него.

- Ничего, - Хаус вздернул брови. – Но готов поклясться, что кое-кто провел бурную ночь.. А может даже и утро, - он поднял глаза к потолку, сделав вид, что серьезно задумался над такой вероятностью.

Лиза приоткрыла рот, чтобы парировать, но передумала.

- Жду тебя у себя через двадцать минут, - обратилась она к Уилсону и, наградив Грега убийственным взглядом, пошла к лифту.

- Иногда ты бываешь просто невыносим, - упрекнул его Уилсон.

- Да, - согласился Хаус. – И пора бы уже к этому привыкнуть.

Уилсон покачал головой и пошел прочь. Хаус снова взял медкарту, украдкой взглянул в сторону лифта, где, нервно притоптывая, стояла Лиза, довольно ухмыльнулся и на этот раз действительно погрузился в чтение.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Что это? Ты забрала мои рубашки из прачечной? – поинтересовался Грег.

- Не обольщайся, - усмехнулась Кадди и аккуратно положила на диван несколько чехлов для одежды. – Я не хочу повторения того, что было утром.

- Ладно, я больше не буду, – пробормотал Хаус. – А зачем одежда?

- Затем, что Уилсон сегодня чуть было не раскусил меня. И ты, кстати, ему в этом помог, - она метнула на него сердитый взгляд.

- Так ты не о сексе говорила? – он вопросительно взглянул на нее.

- Что?! Конечно, нет, - бросила она.

- Нет? – он невинно посмотрел на нее, а потом, не сдержавшись, широко улыбнулся.

– Хаус! Ты невозможен! – она слегка шлепнула его по груди, поняв, что он опять подловил ее.

- Все-все, не сердись, - он примиряюще поднял руки.

- Так, - она улыбнулась, смягчившись, - где я могу это повесить?

- Там, - после некоторого колебания Грег указал подбородком на шкаф в спальне. – Ты есть хочешь? - осведомился он, настороженно наблюдая через дверной проем, как Кадди открывает шкаф.

- Я бы не отказалась от яблока, - Кадди окинула взглядом содержимое шкафа.

- Отлично, - Грег прошел на кухню.

Лиза быстро сняла чехлы и, подвинула на вешалке пиджаки Грега чтобы пристроить свои костюмы. Ее взгляд упал на смокинг, в котором Грег был на благотворительном вечере. Кадди мечтательно улыбнулась, вспомнив, как элегантно он выглядел в нем. Она уловила едва заметный запах парфюма, исходивший от смокинга. Лиза выглянула из-за дверки, убедилась, что Хаус на кухне и, наклонившись, с удовольствием глубоко вдохнула. Потом, спохватившись, и устыдившись своего порыва, она быстро повесила свои вещи, захлопнула створки и направилась на кухню.

- Не возражаешь, если я оставлю кое-что в ванной? – неуверенно спросила она.

- Ничуть, - откликнулся он.

- Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь покушаться на твою территорию! - крикнула Лиза из ванной, ставя в шкафчик баночку с кремом. – Просто я не хочу снова глупо выглядеть!

Услышав это, Хаус на секунду застыл, перестав резать яблоко. Ее слова определенно его задели. Ему нравилось видеть Лизу в своей квартире, чувствовать, что она становится ближе, несмотря на то, что внутренний голос подсказывал ему, что все это неправильно и опасно. Каждый раз Грег отмахивался от него, говоря себе, что все под контролем и что все, что делается, обусловлено лишь их с Лизой договором. И вот теперь, получив подтверждение того, что и она думает так же, он был … уязвлен.

Все это на мгновение это отразилось в его глазах, но Лиза не могла этого видеть. Когда она вернулась, лицо Хауса приняло обычное выражение.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

- Что это, черт возьми, такое? – с негодованием завопил Хаус, держа в руках выглаженную голубую рубашку.

- Твоя рубашка, - пожала плечами Кадди.

- Какого черта она глаженная? – возмутился Грег.

- Прости, видимо, девушкам в прачечной не пришло в голову, что кому-то нравится ходить в мятой одежде, - сыронизировала Кадди, застегивая юбку.

Она посмотрела на расстроенного Грега и усмехнулась. Его огорчение легко можно было понять. Непостижимым образом, даже в помятой одежде Хаус умудрялся выглядеть элегантно, словно это было признаком стиля, а не свидетельством лени и пренебрежения к общепринятым правилам. И вот теперь этот образ оказался под угрозой.

- И что прикажешь мне теперь делать? – осведомился Хаус.

- Ну, ты можешь измять эту рубашку, - протянула Лиза, отворачивая к зеркалу, чтобы подкрасить губы.

Она провела помадой по губам, слыша приглушенное бормотание Хауса из спальни. Когда же он появился в комнате, Лиза довольно улыбнулась.

- Ни слова, - предупредил Хаус, с отвращением посмотрев в зеркало, где отразился высокий мужчина с тростью в отутюженной рубашке, которая придавала ему ухоженный вид.

Кадди молча подошла к нему и, встав на цыпочки, поцеловала.

- Голубой идет к твоим глазам, - сказала она, выходя за дверь.

- Ну конечно, - проворчал Хаус, закинув в рот таблетку викодина.

Он еще немного постоял, с отвращением глядя на себя в зеркале, покачал головой и направился на кухню, решив выпить еще кофе.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус позвонил в дверь Кадди. Она попросила его сопровождать ее на ужин со спонсором, который собирался дать больнице 2 миллиона.

- Надеюсь, ты готова, иначе мы…, - он остановился на полуслове, потому что на пороге стояла вовсе не Кадди.

Смуглая девушка лет семнадцати в велосипедках и обтягивающем топике, оставлявшим открытым соблазнительный живот, смотрела на него живыми темными глазами.

- Да? – она улыбнулась, обнажив белоснежные зубы.

Хаус с трудом оторвал взгляд от пухлых губ девушки и посмотрел на номер квартиры, убедившись, что не ошибся.

- Кадди? Ты так изменилась, - он слегка наклонил голову и сощурился, глядя на девушку сверху вниз.

Девушка расхохоталась, оценив шутку.

- Проходите, - пригласила девушка с едва уловимым акцентом. – Синьора Кадди в своей комнате.

Хаус прошел мимо девушки и направился в комнату Кадди. Он застал почти одетую Лизу у зеркала.

- Привет, - она привычно подставила губы для поцелуя, вдевая сережку в ухо.

- Давай, помогу, - он медленно потянул вверх молнию на платье.

Справившись с застежкой, он с удовольствием прошелся горячими ладонями по ее ладному телу. Кадди улыбнулась, и вывернулась из его рук.

- Десять минут, - извиняясь, сказала она, возвращаясь к зеркалу. – Хочешь пока выпить?

- Пожалуй, - согласился Грег, устраиваясь в кресле. – Кстати, как я вижу, история с Пабло, или как там его, ничему тебя не научила.

- Ты о чем? – уточнила она, слегка обернувшись.

- Надеюсь у нее, - Грег кивнул на дверь, пожирая взглядом Лизу, - хотя бы есть регистрация.

Вместо ответа Кадди скорчила гримаску. Грег поднялся и, подойдя сзади, тихо и серьезно сказал:

- Ты красивая.

Лиза замерла, встретившись с ним взглядом в зеркале. Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Хаус слегка шлепнул ее пониже спины и вышел за дверь. Губы Лизы против воли раздвинулись в широкой, довольной улыбке.

Когда десять минут спустя Кадди вышла в гостиную, то увидела, как Хаус, со стаканам виски в руке, с явным мужским интересом наблюдал за Рамоной. Девушка соблазнительно изогнулась, вытирая пыль с высокой полки. Кадди была готова поклясться, что девчонка нарочно выставляет себя напоказ. Лизе это не понравилось. Неожиданно для себя, она ощутила укол ревности. Она постояла секунду, стараясь подавить этот неожиданный приступ, а потом как можно естественней спросила:

- Ну что, идем?

Хаус с готовностью поднялся.

- Конечно.

- Когда закончишь, оставь ключ под цветочным горшком, - чуть резче, чем следовало, обратилась она к девушке.

- Конечно, синьора, - девушка лучезарно улыбнулась. – Приятного вечера, - домработница бросила откровенно призывный взгляд на Хауса.

Кадди быстро посмотрела на него, но, казалось, уловки девушки не произвели на Хаусане малейшего впечатления, хоть и не остались незамеченными. Это ее немного успокоило, хотя все равно настроение было испорчено.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Хорошо, что ты здесь, - прежде, чем закрыть дверь, Уилсон еще раз выглянул в коридор, словно желая убедиться, что за ним не следят.

Кадди непонимающе посмотрела на него, удивленная странным поведением заведующего онкологическим отделением.

- Полагаю, Уилсон? Джеймс Уилсон? - съехидничала она.

- Очень смешно, - уязвленный Джеймс осуждающе глянул на нее. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой, - он уселся напротив Лизы. – Речь пойдет о Хаусе.

- А что с ним? – поинтересовалась Кадди, гадая, что еще мог натворить ее неугомонный подчиненный.

- Тебе не показалось, что в последнее время он ведет себя странно? – Уилсон посмотрел на начальницу блестящими от возбуждения глазами. – Знаю, применять это определение в отношении такого эксцентричного типа, как Хаус, нелепо, - он слегка покачал головой. - И все же в последнее время с ним определенно что-то происходит.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – со скучающим видом Лиза откинулась в кресле.

- Понимаешь, он стал какой-то … благодушный что ли. А на днях он пришел в отутюженной рубашке!

- И что? – вежливо поинтересовалась Кадди.

- Он никогда не утруждается глажкой! Я думаю, - Уилсон понизил голос, и оглянулся, словно боясь, что его слова могут услышать, - у него появилась женщина! И заешь, что самое удивительное? – продолжал он, полностью захваченный этим предположением. – Он скрывает это!

- Неужели? – полуутвердительно спросила Кадди. - Джеймс, по-моему, у тебя разыгралось воображение, - Лиза взяла со стола первую попавшуюся папку.

- Нет-нет, я уверен, что прав! – возбужденно возразил он, не замечая, как напряглась Кадди. – Он тебе ничего не говорил? – Уилсон вопросительно взглянул на нее.

- Уилсон, он ведь твой друг, - она сделала ударение на слове «твой». – С чего бы он стал делиться своими интрижками со мной? – Лиза нахмурилась, глядя в раскрытую папку, и слова не понимая из написанного.

- Думаю, тут все серьезней, - пробормотал Уилсон себе под нос, словно забыв, что находится в кабинете Кадди. – Я первый узнавал про все его интрижки, а тут больше похоже на привязанность. Иначе с чего бы он стал ее от меня прятать?

- Джеймс, я не знаю, - Лиза выразительно вздернула брови, давая понять, что ей не до сплетен.

- Да, конечно, - спохватился Уилсон. – Извини, что отвлек тебя.

- Ничего, - Лиза посмотрела на него непроницаемым взглядом. – У меня действительно много работы, - она слегка улыбнулась.

Когда за Уилсоном закрылась дверь, Кадди захлопнула папку и облегченно вздохнула. Хорошо, что Уилсон был так поглощен своей идеей, что не заметил ее реакции. Кадди приложила ладони к горящим щекам, ее руки слегка дрожали. Неужели об их истинных отношениях начинают подозревать? Сначала Кемерон, а теперь и Уилсон… Но она тут же отогнала эту мысль. Лиза несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, встала и походила по кабинету, чтобы успокоиться.

С другой стороны. Уилсон сказал нечто такое, что заставило ее сердце биться чаще – это касалось чувств Хауса. Перестань, тут же одернула она себя. Единственная причина, по которой Хаус окружил свою личную жизнь тайной – это ее попытки зачать с его помощью. Ни о каких чувствах, тем более серьезных, тут говорить не приходится. И все же нужно быть осмотрительнее, и поговорить с Хаусом, решила Лиза.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Привет, - Хаус удивленно воззрился на Уилсона, стоящего на пороге. – Ты соскучился по мне? Это так мило…, - Грег похлопал глазами.

- Перестань кривляться и впусти меня, - буркнул Джеймс, озираясь.

- Так чем обязан? – Хаус смилостивился и впустил друга, кивнув ошарашенной пожилой соседке, заставшей эту сцену.

- Ты обещал дать мне журнал «Гематология и онкология» но все время забываешь его принести.

- И ради этого ты приехал? – Грег недоверчиво сощурился.

- Ну да. Можно, я воспользуюсь твоей ванной? – осведомился он.

Уилсону явно было не по себе, его глаза воровато бегали. Он совершенно не умел лгать.

- Вперед, - кивнул Хаус.

Уилсон закрыл за собой дверь и оглядел ванную комнату. Открыв шкафчик, он быстро окинул взглядом содержимое: зубная паста, флакон одеколона, таблетки, бритва и… Джеймс едва сдержал ликующий вопль – в его поле зрения попала баночка крема. Он, не зная зачем, покрутил ее в руках и, поставил обратно. Причем весьма вовремя, поскольку в этот момент Хаус неожиданно треснул тростью в дверь снаружи, заставив Уилсона подпрыгнуть.

- У тебя там все нормально? – спросил он, широко ухмыляясь.

- Да, все в порядке, - отозвался Уилсон.

С бьющимся сердцем, застигнутый врасплох на месте преступления, он поспешно спустил воду и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Его лоб был покрыт испариной – все же Грег порядком испугал его. Уилсон сделал несколько глубоких вздохов и вернулся в гостиную.

- Кажется, это то, что тебе нужно, - Грег протянул ему сентябрьский номер журнала. – Потом верни, - строго предупредил Грег.

- Я всегда возвращаю, - возмутился Уилсон.

- Ну конечно, - саркастически хмыкнул Хаус.

- Да я…

- Ладно-ладно, - Грег махнул рукой - Выпьешь? – он, хромая, подошел к комоду, на котором стоял графин с виски.

- Нет, - отказался Уилсон. – Хаус, кто она? – он замер, выжидающе глядя на друга.

Повернувшись спиной, Хаус наливал себе виски, и Уилсон не мог видеть, как Грег борется с собой, пытаясь согнать с лица улыбку.

- Ты о чем? - когда он обернулся, на его лице было написано неподдельное изумление.

- Хаус, не прикидывайся! Я знаю, что у тебя есть женщина! Кто она? Та лапочка из хирургического? Я заметил, как вы переглядывались, когда она тебе ассистировала, – Джеймс просто изнывал от желания все узнать.

- Вот как? – Грег уютно расположился на диване со стаканом в руке. – И как это пришло тебе в голову? – поинтересовался он.

- На прошлой неделе ты пришел на работу в отглаженной рубашке, ты.. ты в последнее время какой-то странный… благодушный, - Уилсон приподнял бровь, ожидая реакции.

Хаус приложил палец к губам, сделав вид, что обдумывает слова друга.

- И это все? Все, на чем основаны твои выводы о том, что у меня есть женщина? – спросил он.

- По-твоему, этого недостаточно? – запальчиво выдал Уилсон. – Хорошо! Тогда что у тебя в ванной делает баночка крема с эффектом лифтинга? – Джеймс победно взглянул на Хауса, уверенный, что загнал его в угол.

- Ну, - Хаус вздернул брови, - как ты сам не раз говорил, я старею. Я пока не созрел до того, чтобы обратиться к пластику, и поэтому борюсь с возрастом с помощью косметологии, - Грег посмотрел на Уилсона кристально честными глазами. – Только обещай никому не рассказывать, - он умоляюще посмотрел на Джеймса щенячьим взглядом.

Через секунду он не выдержал, и прыснул со смеху.

- Черт, Хаус, ты невозможен! – Уилсон, на мгновение поверивший в эту галиматью, фыркнул.

Он тоже не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя на покатывающегося Хауса.

- Ну, так ты скажешь? – с надеждой спросил он.

- Что? Что ты хочешь узнать? – Хаус вытер выступившие слезы. – В прачечной перепутали и погладили две мои рубашки, благодушие.. ну, это субьективное понятие, уверен, Чейз с тобой не согласится, а крем, - Хаус опустил взгляд и вздохнул, - это еще после Стейси осталось.

- Прости, - Уилсон почувствовал угрызения совести за то, что разбередил старые раны. – Не думал, что ты такой…, - он не стал договаривать «сентиментальный».

- Да, - Хаус погрустнел.

- Ладно, - неуверенно пробормотал Уилсон. - Я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо за журнал, - он поднял руку с зажатым изданием.

- Захлопни дверь, - попросил Хаус, запустив пятерню в волосы.

Вся его поза выражала скорбное отчаяние.

- Конечно, увидимся, - Уилсон поспешил ретироваться, гонимый чувством вины.

Хаус подождал, пока захлопнется дверь, а потом, широко ухмыльнувшись, включил телевизор и стал смотреть Дискавери.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Привет, - Лиза сняла пальто в прихожей.

- Привет, - откликнулся Грег, повернув голову и приветливо ей улыбнувшись.

- Не думала, что ты освободишься так рано, - Лиза сбросила сапоги и устало подошла к дивану, на котором устроился Хаус.

- Меня впустила твоя бразильская фея домашнего уюта, - пояснил Грег.

- Она из Пуэрто-Рико, - усмехнулась Кадди.

Подойдя сзади, она наклонилась, обвила шею Хауса руками и поцеловала его в колючую щеку.

- Что читаешь? – поинтересовалась она.

Прежде, чем он успел ответить, она перевела взгляд на альбом, который он держал на коленях.

- Мой студенческий альбом, - упавшим голосом сказала она, выпрямляясь.

- Тебе неприятно, что я его смотрю? – Грег внимательно посмотрел на Лизу.

- Нет, вовсе нет, - Кадди сказала это непринужденно, но нервная улыбка и напряженная спина говорили об обратном.

- Я заказал ужин в китайском ресторане, должны принести с минуты на минуту, - сообщил Хаус, все также пристально глядя на Лизу.

- Отлично, - она натянуто улыбнулась. – Я пока переоденусь, - она поспешила в спальню, желая скрыться от проницательного взгляда Хауса.

Грег посидел немного, размышляя, потом еще раз посмотрел на раскрытый альбом. На фотографии была запечатлена студенческая вечеринка. Кадди, которую не сразу можно было узнать, обнимала за талию высокого брюнета, ее лицо, поднятое к нему, выражало обожание и гордость. Он же небрежно обнимал ее за плечи, глядя в сторону со скучающим видом.

Хаус побарабанил пальцами по фото, потом захлопнул альбом, отложил его в сторону и пошел в спальню.

Кадди сидела на кровати, приложив ладони к щекам. Ей казалось, что все давно прошло, что она забыла. Но, увидев снимок, она снова испытала прилив острого, непереносимого унижения, почувствовала отвратительный вкус предательства, горечь, боль и недоумение.

- Ты из-за него перевелась в Мичиганский университет? – раздалось за спиной.

Кадди отняла руки от лица и оперлась на кровать.

- Да, - она выпрямила спину, готовая защищаться.

- Понятно, - кивнул Хаус.

Лизе хотелось крикнуть «ничего тебе не понятно», но она промолчала. Хаус постоял, ожидая, что она скажет что-то, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть его предположение. Он не мог видеть ее отчаянно закушенную губу и взгляд, полный мучительного стыда. Звонок в дверь прервал затянувшееся молчание - привезли заказанный Грегом ужин.

Вот уже два часа Грег лежал без сна, пытаясь понять, что так расстроило Кадди. На протяжении ужина и остатка вечера она старательно делала вид, что ничего не произошло, но была так напряжена, что Хаус не рискнул к ней приближаться.

Странное поведение Лизы не давало ему покоя. Вот и сейчас Кадди лежала на краю кровати, свернувшись калачиком, спиной к нему, но по ее застывшим, деревянным плечам было ясно, что она тоже не спит.

- Что он сделал? – спросил Хаус, глядя в потолок.

Лиза промолчала. Все это напомнило ему их первую близость. Тогда Лиза точно так же замкнулась, сделав невозможными любые попытки приблизиться.

- Прости, я не хотел тебя расстраивать, - сдался Хаус, не дождавшись ответа.

- Ты здесь не при чем, - после некоторого молчания отозвалась она.

- Рад слышать, - пробормотал Хаус, повернув голову на подушке и посмотрев не нее.

Лиза перевернулась на спину, подтянула одело к подбородку и тяжело вздохнула. Хаус ее не торопил. Лиза начала говорить, казалось, каждая фраза давалась ей с трудом. Она в общих чертах рассказала о том, что заставило ее перевестись, радуясь, что в темноте Грег не может видеть ее пылающего от стыда лица.

- Вот так я оказалась в Мичиганском университете, - невесело ухмыльнулась она. – Боже, - пробормотала она с отчаянием, - я была такой дурой.

- Неправда, - Грег перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на нее. – Просто ты была, - он сделал паузу, - захвачена чувствами. Это заставляет людей иначе воспринимать действительность.

- Да, - согласилась Лиза.

Она не чувствовала облегчения от того, что поделилась с Грегом. Лежа в темноте, она искренне недоумевала, как она могла быть столь доверчивой и слепой. Теперь это казалось просто невероятным.

- Эй, - Хаус протянул руку и коснулся ее плеча.

Казалось, она по-прежнему погружена в те переживания. Кадди быстро на него взглянула.

- Иди сюда, - позвал Хаус.

Лиза не шевельнулась. Грег вздохнул, перебрался поближе к ней и притянул ее к себе. Прижавшись к Хаусу, она ощутила спокойствие и уверенность. Его молчаливое понимание и сочувствие не были унизительны, какой порой бывает жалость. Совсем наоборот.

- Спи, - Грег обнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в висок.

Скоро дыхание Кадди стало ровнее и глубже. Хаус погладил руку, которой она обнимала его, и вздохнул. Что ж, теперь многое стало понятно: он слишком хорошо знал, что лучший способ уберечься от предательства – не подпускать к себе людей, а работа прекрасно заполняет пустоту, которая в другое время занята дружбой, семейной или любовной привязанностью.

И все же несправедливо, чтобы такая женщина, как Лиза была так отчаянно, безнадежно одинока. Ее бравада его не обманула. Он прекрасно понимал, что это – это лишь попытка убежать от себя, ширма, которой она отгородилась от того, что сама давно осознала и с чем смирилась. Отчасти это стало причиной, по которой он сейчас лежал в ее постели.

Боль снова вернулась. Грег осторожно убрал руку Кадди с груди, Лиза протестующе заворчала во сне. Стараясь не шуметь, он прошел в гостиную и отыскал в рюкзаке пузырек с викодином. Приняв таблетку он с неожиданной ясностью и яростью подумал, что с удовольствием набил бы морду тому кретину, который поселил в Кадди неуверенность, с которой она так отчаянно борется до сих пор.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

Их выходные среди недели совпали, и Хаус остался у Кадди. Они провели вместе весь день. Хаус был поглощен изучением новых медицинских журналов, а Лиза занималась обычными мелкими делами. На удивление, ни у одного из них это не вызвало чувства неловкости или стеснения.

- Ладно, чем займемся? – лениво зевнув, поинтересовалась Кадди после легкого ужина.

Хаус оторвался от журнала и посмотрел на нее поверх очков.

- Хаус, - протянула Лиза, по-своему истолковав его взгляд. – Сейчас всего шесть часов!

- Вообще-то, я думал о кино, - проговорил Грег, с удовольствием наблюдая, как румянец медленно заливает ее щеки.

- Но ты ведь опять все раскритикуешь, - улыбнулась Кадди. – Твои комментарии убивают все удовольствие.

- Просто в следующий раз возьмем в прокате классику, - спокойно сказал Хаус.

Это прозвучало так обыденно, но именно поэтому ни один из них не обратил на это внимания.

- Классика это замечательно, но смотреть с тобой новинки совершенно невозможно! – Кадди слишком хорошо помнила их совместный просмотр романтической комедии.

Комедии, особенно в свете едких комментариев Хауса было больше, чем достаточно, но вот романтику они убивали начисто. Хаус как никто находил скрытые мотивы поведения героев.

- Я не виноват, что теперь снимают такую глупость, - парировал Хаус. – Зато со мной можно заниматься массой других вещей, - промурчал он, не устояв перед искушением снова поддеть Лизу.

Расчет оказался верным – вскинув на него глаза, она покраснела еще больше.

- Например, - невозмутимо продолжил он, - сыграть в покер. Кстати, ты мне должна партию с того благотворительного вечера.

- Но ведь это ты тогда ушел! – возмутилась Лиза.

- Да, - ехидно подтвердил он, - спасать ребенка, как ты помнишь. Ну так что, будем препираться или сыграем? – осведомился он, приподняв бровь.

Лиза вздохнула, признавая свое поражение. Хаус был прав, и если бы не его интуиция, ребенок был бы обречен.

- Хорошо, - кивнула она.

Они переместились на стол и сели напротив друг друга. Грег сдал карты.

- На что играем? – спросил он.

- Но я думала… - начала Кадди.

- Ой, перестань! Игроков должно что-то подстегивать. Как насчет…

- Неделя дежурств в приемном, - перебила Лиза.

- ОК, - согласился Грег. – Это если выиграешь ты. А если я? – прищурился он.

- Нууу… я не знаю… Неделя без дежурств?

- Неплохо, но, пожалуй, нет.

- Что тогда? – Лиза слегка напряглась, не зная, чего ждать.

- Стриптиз! - провозгласил Хаус, сверкнув глазами. – Согласна?

Лиза помедлила секунду, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо Грега. Но выражение его лица было совершенно непроницаемо, что вкупе с наблюдательностью и аналитическим складом ума делало его превосходным игроком. Неожиданно у нее появилась идея, ею овладел азарт и, понимая, что рискует, она, тем не менее, медленно произнесла:

- Идет. Но справедливости ради, давай уравняем ставки – если выиграю я, то стриптиз танцуешь ты.

- Я же инвалид! Забыла? – он изобразил негодование.

- Ничего, уверенна, ты справишься, - широко ухмыльнулась она.

- Заметано. Поехали, - серьезно кивнул Грег.

Полтора часа пролетели незаметно. И, к неудовольствию Кадди, из пяти сыгранных партий Хаус выиграл три.

- Ладно, - Хаус бросил карты на стол. – По-моему, все ясно. Я хочу свой выигрыш.

- Как скажешь, - Лиза невозмутимо пожала плечами и поднялась.

Грег настороженно наблюдал за ней, повернувшись на стуле.

- Что ты делаешь? – он явственно чувствовал подвох, но пока не мог понять, в чем же он заключается.

- Вот, - порывшись в сумочке, Лиза вернулась к столу и протянула ему сто долларов.

- Что это? – подозрительно сощурился он, не делая попытки взять деньги.

- Этого должно хватить на посещение любого стрип-клуба в городе, - не дождавшись, чтобы он взял деньги, Кадди положила купюры на стол перед ним.

- Ну уж нет, уговор был не такой, - хмыкнул Хаус, сообразив, что Лиза решила ловко отвертеться.

- Именно, что такой, - улыбнулась Лиза, с чувством превосходства, которое она так редко испытывала, когда дело касалось Хауса.

Уж кто-кто, а он всегда мог заставить ее поступать именно так, как ему того хотелось. И оттого сейчас Лиза испытывала пьянящую радость. Однако Хаус не собирался сдаваться так легко:

- Интересно, как отреагируют … когда узнают, что главврач Принстон-Плейнсборо …, - задумчиво протянул он, глядя в потолок.

- Хаус, ты этого не сделаешь! - Лиза задохнулась он возмущения.

- Конечно нет. Если только ты выполнишь наши договоренности, - он, не мигая, смотрел на нее, гипнотизируя взглядом своих невероятных синих глаз.

- Нет, - Лиза покачала головой, проклиная собственную самонадеянность. – Неужели ты и правда пойдешь на это?

- Хочешь проверить? – он насмешливо вздернул бровь, но взгляд оставался серьезным.

- Не очень, - нехотя призналась она.

- Что ж, тогда, - Хаус поднялся, прошел к стереосистеме и, пощелкав кнопками, поставил неторопливую, чувственную мелодию.

Удобно расположившись на диване, он приготовился смотреть.

- Ну? – нетерпеливо поторопил он, взглянув на Кадди, нерешительно замеревшую у стола.

На секунду ему стало ее жаль, но в тот самый момент, когда Хаус уже был готов плюнуть на этот стриптиз, Кадди словно стряхнув с себя оцепенение, подняла голову. Не говоря ни слова, она погасила свет и медленно вышла на середину комнаты, которая теперь озарялась только пламенем камина.

Кадди вытащила гребень, встряхнула рассыпавшимися волосами и начала двигаться в такт музыке. Ее движения были пластичными и неожиданно уверенными. Он недавней нерешительности не осталось и следа. Хаус заворожено следил, как пальцы Лизы пуговицу за пуговицей расстегивают свободную белую рубашку. Наконец, она покончила с пуговицами и плавным движением плеч наполовину обнажилась. Грег сглотнул и перевел взгляд на лицо Лизы. На ее губах играла дразнящая улыбка, глаза, казавшиеся совершенно темными из-за расширившихся зрачков, маняще и таинственно мерцали. Казалось, она не прилагает ни малейших усилий, будто занималась этим всю жизнь. Отблески пламени играли на ее крепком, ладном теле, подчеркивая все изгибы. Лиза уже сбросила с себя немногочисленную одежду. Оставшись лишь в нижнем белье, Кадди приблизилась к Хаусу с кошачьей грацией. Наклонившись так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, она спросила глубоким, волнующим голосом:

- Доволен?

- Вау…, - только и смог выдохнуть Хаус. – Где ты этому научилась?

Кадди загадочно улыбнулось. Совершенно неожиданно для самой себя, Лиза с удовольствием отдалась этой игре, в которую втянул ее Хаус. Она и сама бы не ответила, откуда у нее взялось умение так танцевать. Но, видя его обжигающий взгляд, чувствуя его желание, Лиза просто отдалась чувствам, которые он будил в ней.

- Это было незабываемо, - проговорил Хаус, с восхищением глядя на Лизу. – Как насчет продолжения?

- Хочешь приватный танец? – осведомилась она, приподняв брови.

Она без труда уловила, как изменилось его настроение. Теперь она была хозяйкой положения.

- Было бы неплохо, - ухмыльнулся Грег.

- Никаких рук, - строго предупредила Лиза.

- Как скажешь, - покорно согласился Хаус, чувствуя, что во рту у него пересохло.

Заиграла новая мелодия, и Лиза снова начала двигаться, сексуально изгибаясь – на этот раз прямо перед Хаусом. Озорной огонек мелькнул в ее глазах, и в следующий момент она оказалась у него на коленях. Грег сделал попытку ее обнять, но Лиза предупреждающе покачала головой. Хаус послушно вытянул руки на спинке дивана, сжав кулаки. Лиза животом чувствовала его возбуждение, и осознание того, что это она была причиной, наполняла ее ликованием. Кадди взяла его лицо в ладони, заглянув Грегу в глаза. Потом наклонилась к нему, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, не стала целовать в губы, решая играть по правилам до конца. Вместо этого она медленно и чувственно поцеловала ее в щеку, в самый уголок рта, коснулась губами подрагивающих прикрытых век, осыпала поцелуями его лицо. Затем положила руки ему на плечи и прикусила мочку уха. Хаус прерывисто вздохнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как от дыхания Лизы, ее близости холодеет в затылке. Кадди довольно улыбнулась, всматриваясь в его напряженное лицо с выступившими каплями пота на лбу. Она сделала неуловимое движение и скользнула вниз, оказавшись между его ногами. Хаус распахнул глаза, в смятении глядя на нее. Не слова не говоря, Лиза задрала его футболку и прижалась горячими губами к его коже. Некоторое количество голого Хауса оказалось теперь в ее полном распоряжении, и она заурчала от удовольствия. Хаус снова зажмурился, чувствовал нарастающий гул во всем теле. Чтобы не сойти с ума от этой замедленной страсти, он попытался припомнить все инфекции в алфавитном порядке. Однако это едва ли помогло, он почти не мог себя контролировать, ощущая пульсацию во всем теле. Лиза стянула с него футболку и, по-прежнему лаская его, снова опустилась вниз.

- Что ты делаешь? – хрипло спросил он, перехватив ее руку, расстегивающую молнию на его брюках.

- Все, что захочу. А ты не должен мне мешать. Разве не в этом смысл? – отозвалась она, прямо глядя на него снизу вверх.

Высвободив руки, Лиза продолжила раздевать его. Хаус откинул голову на спинку дивана, моля небеса дать ему сил. Впрочем, вскоре все мысли вылетели у него из головы, смятые бурным восторгом, который подарила Лиза.

- Я говорил, что это просто незабываемо? - пробормотал Хаус, когда немного пришел в себя, и способность связно говорить вернулась к нему.

- Да, - хмыкнула Кадди. – И даже этими же словами. Похоже, твое красноречие тебе изменило, - она засмеялась грудным смехом.

- Ты права, - отозвался Грег, обнимая Лизу, прижавшуюся к его боку. – Но почему-то у меня такое ощущение, что мы что-то забыли, - он посмотрел на ее макушку.

- Мда? И что же это? – лениво поинтересовалась она, поглаживая его изувеченную ногу.

Странным образом ее прикосновения успокаивали боль.

- Вот это, - Хаус приподнял ее подбородок и поцеловал глубоким, благодарным поцелуем.

Лиза почувствовала, как снова разгорается огонь не успевший остыть страсти. Но теперь она была ведомой. Хаус ласкал ее яростно, но нежно, желая свести с ума, заставить испытать столь же неистовый, сумасшедший восторг, который пережил он сам. Он знал, что делал – вскоре Лизу трясло, как в лихорадке. Они попытались уместиться на диване, но он был слишком узок для двоих.

- Пошли в спальню, а? – задыхаясь от этой замедленной страсти, жалобно попросил он. – Я больше не могу.

Оказавшись в спальне, Хаус нетерпеливо сдернул покрывало, и они с Лизой упали на кровать. Во время этой короткой передышки волна возбуждения немного спала, теперь напряжение не было столь упругим, и они могли лучше контролировать себя. Хаус провел руками по ее вздрагивающему телу, а потом легко подхватил женщину и усадил сверху. Их пальцы переплелись и, опираясь на его руки, Кадди сделала первое плавное движение. Она не отрывала взгляда от потемневших глаз Грега, чувствуя, словно ее душа переливается в него. Это было намного больше, чем просто физическое наслаждение, которое неизменно присутствовало в их отношениях. Лиза не успела испугаться или обрадоваться этому, удовольствие уже захватило ее, заставляя ускорять ритм. Финальный аккорд она встретила, запрокинув голову и закусив губу. Когда сладкие судороги утихли, Кадди расцепила руки и наклонилась к Хаусу. По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, она поцеловала его, надеясь, что он поймет всю нежность, признательность и любовь, которые она вложила в этот поцелуй. И Хаус понял. Он крепко прижал ее к себе, стараясь не думать о том, что становилось все очевидней с каждым днем – Кадди стала для него большим, чем друг, любовница и начальник. Она стала женщиной, без которой ему трудно представить свое будущее.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

В середине сентября Кадди поняла, что беременна. И дело было даже не в небольшой задержке, подобное случалось и раньше. Просто в какой-то момент у нее появилась уверенность, что внутри нее растет новая жизнь.

Она еле дождалась вечера, чтобы проверить свою догадку, и даже ушла с работы немного раньше. Напустив на себя деловой и озабоченный вид, чтобы не вызвать подозрение коллег, она поспешила домой. Конечно, у нее дома были экспресс-тесты, но она побоялась, что у них истек срок годности, и по дороге домой заехала в аптеку.

Когда три минуты томительного ожидания остались позади, две заветные полоски подтвердили ее предположение. Лиза сидела на краю ванной, совершенно оглушенная этим счастьем. Она прислушивалась к своему внутреннему ликованию, глупо улыбаясь. Потом, словно очнувшись, она убрала свидетельства ее радости – вечером должен был прийти Грег.

Весь вечер она была словно во сне. Счастье окутало ее плотным коконом, и хотя она старалась вести себя как обычно, эта ее отстраненность не ускользнула от внимания Грега.

- Ты в порядке? – Хаус внимательно посмотрел на нее.

Лиза, задумавшись, обожгла губы горячим чаем и чертыхнулась.

- Да, да, все нормально, - она неловко улыбнулась, вытирая коричневую лужицу со стола. – А что?

- Ты странно себя ведешь, - Хаус слегка пожал плечами.

- Устала, - Кадди отвернулась и зажмурилась, ругая себя.

Нужно быть осторожней. Иначе… иначе что? Он поймет и все кончится? «Но разве не такой был план?» - ехидно спросил внутренний голос. Да, но… Но вдруг снова не получится? Лиза даже похолодела от этой мысли. Закончить все сейчас, а потом просить снова? Такого унижения она не вынесет.

Лиза вздохнула с облегчением, приняв решение. Пока рано говорить, нужно подождать. А между тем пусть все остается, как есть.

Этой ночью она занималась любовью с особой нежностью, отдавая всю себя, благодаря Хауса за то счастье, которое он ей подарил.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Кадди припарковалась у больницы Св.Екатерины. У нее подгибались ноги от страха и волнения и, вместе с тем, каждая клеточка ее тела трепетала, наполненная ликованием и счастьем.

- Лиза, рада тебя видеть, - Джейн Вернер приветливо улыбнулась, заходя в палату.

Ей нравилась Кадди, она искренне ей сопереживала.

- Судя по результатам, у тебя все просто прекрасно!

- Спасибо, - Кадди застенчиво улыбнулась, смущаясь своего счастья, о котором ей хотелось кричать.

Сегодня она, наконец-то, увидит своего ребенка. Она считала дни до этого момента, представляя, как выглядит малыш: вот он с рисовое зернышко, потом с конфету, потом с ее мизинец, потом …

- Ну что, готова? – тепло спросила доктор Вернер, готовя аппарат.

Лиза кивнула. От волнения она не могла говорить, ее слегка трясло. Монитор аппарата еще не был включен, но Кадди не могла оторвать от него глаз.

Вернер нанесла ей на живот прохладный гель, Лиза вздрогнула и нервно улыбнулась. Джейн одобряюще посмотрела на нее и приложила датчик аппарата к ее животу. Кабинет наполнился звуками сердцебиения. Лиза задержала дыхание, прислушиваясь к частым ударам. Она перевела восторженный взгляд на Вернер, и та понимающе кивнула. Затем Джейн включила монитор и внимательно вгляделась в изображение.

- Что там? – с неожиданной тревогой спросила Лиза.

- Все в порядке. Поздоровайся с мамочкой, - улыбнулась она, поворачивая монитор так, чтобы Лиза могла хорошенько разглядеть своего ребенка.

- Привет, маленький, - Кадди неосознанно протянула руку и коснулась изображения трепещущего человечка, похожего на фасолину.

Потом убрала руку от экрана, приложила ладонь к губам и снова посмотрела врача сияющими, мокрыми от слез глазами.

- Я знаю, - улыбнулась Джейн.

Кадди вышла из больницы, села в машину и положила руку на живот, у нее появилась эта привычка - касаться живота, а точнее своего ребенка. Она замерла, наслаждаясь моментом, потом достала из сумочки снимки, и, затаив дыхание, стала их разглядывать, словно стараясь выучить наизусть. На ее лице блуждала счастливая улыбка.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Услышав звонок будильника. Кадди на ощупь нашла его и нажала кнопку отбоя. Она на секунду зарылась лицом в подушку, а потом нехотя открыла глаза. Маленькая жизнь внутри нее уже начала диктовать свои условия, и теперь Лиза была готова спать по 12 часов в сутки. Она с завистью взглянула на Хауса, безмятежно посапывавшего рядом – у него был выходной - и направилась в душ.

Когда она вышла, по квартире распространялся божественный аромат свежесваренного кофе. Кадди глубоко вздохнула и пожалела, что теперь на долгое время придется отказаться от любимого напитка. Лиза прошла на кухню, вытирая волосы.

- Твой кофе, - Хаус протянул ей кружку, с удовольствием глядя на нее. – Два сахара и молоко – как ты любишь.

Вид Лизы, расслабленной, посвежевшей, и без следа косметики, всегда вызывал в нем желание немедленно затащить ее в постель.

- Нет, я не буду, спасибо, - Лиза положила хлеб в тостер. – Ты чего проснулся?

- Отказываешься от кофе? – Хаус удивленно посмотрел на нее, пропустив ее вопрос. – В чем дело?

- Просто захотелось чая, - она неопределенно пожало плечами.

- Ты как минимум двадцать лет пьешь по утрам кофе, и вдруг захотела чай? Этому должна быть причина, - он пристально взглянул ей в глаза.

- Хаус, умоляю! Никакой причины нет!

Встретив его недоверчивый взгляд, Лиза вздохнула.

- Ладно, - она быстро взглянула на него. – Кофе без сахара это слишком гадко, а я на диете, - признала она.

- На диете?! Что за чушь! – фыркнул Хаус. – Тебе это не нужно! Хотя ты, конечно, немного поправилась в последнее время, - он вздернул бровь, ожидая ее реакции. - Но клянусь, мне это даже нравится! – Хаус попытался увернуться от чувствительного шлепка Кадди, но ему это не удалось.

- Это не нравится мне, - проворчала она. - Между прочим, здесь есть и твоя вина, - она искоса взглянула на Грега, который неторопливо намазывал тост ее любимым черничным джемом.

Второй раз за утро Кадди позавидовала ему.

- И в чем это я провинился? – заметив взгляд Кадди, он со вкусом откусил тост, потом встал и открыл холодильник.

Воспользовавшись этим, Лиза протянула руку, схватила тост, быстро откусила и вернула его на тарелку.

- Раньше я бегала по утрам гораздо чаще, - посетовала она, бросив взгляд на Грега, который вернулся на место с большим зеленым яблоком.

- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что диета нужна тебе, чтобы компенсировать недостаток утренних пробежек? – поинтересовался он.

- В общем, да, - кивнула Лиза.

- Тогда тебе нужно проявлять большую стойкость, - хмыкнул он, ухмыльнувшись уголком рта.

- О чем это ты? – Кадди приподняла брови, изобразив невинность.

Хаус наклонил голову, ухмылка стала шире.

- Я говорю о том, что диета и тост с джемом несовместимы, - Грег приблизился и, наклонившись, сначала осторожно слизнул предательский джем из уголка ее рта, а потом завладел ее губами и долго, вдумчиво целовал.

- Кстати, если тебя так уж беспокоят калории, могу предложить более действенный способ их сжечь. И он точно намного приятней, чем пробежка, - промурлыкал Хаус низким голосом.

Заворожено глядя его потемневшие глаза, Кадди поняла, что сегодня снова опоздает на работу.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

Со сна Хаус не сразу сообразил, что звонят в дверь. Его первой мыслью было, что это телефон и его снова вызывают в больницу, но потом он вспомнил, что его маленького пациента, заставившего серьезно поволноваться всю команду, сегодня выписали. Он сел на диване, пульт с грохотом упал. Хаус чертыхнулся, выключил телевизор и пошел открывать.

- Привет, - Лиза поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала Грега, мягко толкая его обратно в квартиру.

- Привет, - он, все еще обнимая, посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.

- Что-то не так? – Кадди нахмурилась, заметив недовольство, промелькнувшее в его взгляде.

Переживая за пациента, он практически не спал два дня и в данный момент он едва ли был готов к встрече с Лизой.

- Нет, все нормально, - он отпустил ее и потер лицо. – Есть хочешь?

- Если честно, не очень, - Лиза соблазнительно улыбнулась, расстегивая пальто.

- Что ж, тогда придется подумать, что я еще могу предложить, - Хаус приложил указательный палец к губам и посмотрел в потолок, делая вид, что задумался.

- О, не сомневаюсь, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, - хохотнула Лиза. – Я быстро, только приму душ.

Грег прошел в спальню, лег на кровать, накрылся одеялом и стал ждать, прислушиваясь к звуку льющейся воды.

- Хаус, ты… - Лиза погасила свет в ванной и зашла в спальню.

Грег спал, усталость взяла свое. Кадди подошла, чтобы выключить лампу с его стороны. Некоторое время она смотрела на его лицо. Даже сон, смягчивший его обычно сосредоточенное лица, не смог до конца смыть отпечатка страдания. В приглушенном свете ночника были отчетливо видны мелкие морщинки, лучиками разбегавшиеся от глаз, впалые щеки, взлохмаченные волосы с проседью. Нежность затопила Лизу, подкатив горячей волной к глазам. Лиза быстро моргнула и потушила свет.

Она обошла кровать и, скинув халат, забралась под одеяло. Лиза придвинулась поближе к Хаусу. Грег забормотал во сне, Лиза погладила его грудь и прижалась губами к его коже. Хаус перевернулся на бок, увлекая за собой Лизу. Тесно прижимая ее себе, как дети прижимают любимую мягкую игрушку, не желая расстаться с ней даже во сне, Грег обнял ее, положив руку ей на живот, словно защищая маленькую жизнь, которая была частью их обоих. Кадди на мгновение замерла, а потом положила свою ладонь поверх его руки.

Кадди еще долго лежала без сна, чувствуя теплое ровное дыхание Хауса. Это незаметно стало таким привычным, как и тысячи других мелочей, связанных с ним, что теперь она с ужасом думала о том, что вскоре ей придется признаться ему, а это означало лишиться возможности видеть его, быть рядом с ним за пределами больницы. Лиза закусила губу, чтобы не расплакаться при мысли о неизбежном расставании, и прерывисто вздохнула.

Когда же все так запуталось, когда Хаус стал не просто Хаусом – подчиненным и гениальным смутьяном, а Хаусом – мужчиной, лицо которого хочется видеть каждое утро при пробуждении? Нужно было признать факт, на который она безуспешно пыталась закрывать глаза – она любит, черт побери все на свете! она действительно его любит. И отрицать это так же бесполезно, как прятать слона в кладовке.

Что ж, ей остается только одно – притворяться получше, чтоб он этого не узнал. Он и так сделал ей грандиозный подарок, согласившись быть рядом на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Она не имеет права требовать от него чего-то иного.

То, что для Грега это давно стало большим, чем приятным и необременительное времяпрепровождением, не пришло ей в голову.

Зима наступила рано. Уже в середине ноября невесомый снежный покров надежно укутал городок. Близился День Благодарения.

- Так когда ты возвращаешься? – Хаус приподнял ноги Лизы, уселся на диван и положил ее ноги себе на колени.

- Второго декабря, - ответила она, не отрываясь от журнала. – Ммммм, - довольно выдохнула она, потому что Грег начал массировать ей ступни. – Будешь скучать? – она отвела руку с журналом и взглянула на него поверх очков.

- Ну конечно, - отшутился он. – Мне будет очень не хватать твоего зудения и дежурств в приемном.

- Не вздумай прогуливать, - внушительно сказала она. - Кстати, о работе, 23 ноября я должна быть на вручении премии «Врач года»…

- Боже, да тебе и так некуда ставить все эти дипломы!

- Успокойся, на этот раз меня нет в списке номинантов, - Лиза потянулась.

- Но если там нет тебя, значит…, - Хаус вопросительно приподнял брови.

- И тебя тоже, - усмехнувшись, разуверила его Кадди. – Просто у меня приглашение на две персоны, я подумала, что если ты не занят… Я знаю-знаю, ты недолюбливаешь официальные мероприятия, но обещаю, мы не задержимся больше, чем необходимо. Что скажешь? – она выжидательно посмотрела на него.

- Я ненавижу смокинг, - Грег откинул голову назад. – Почему бы тебе не пригласить Уилсона? Он обожает такие тусовки.

- Ладно, – Лиза вздохнула, посмотрев в потолок.

- Так что, ты теперь снова общаешься с родителями, топор войны зарыт? – Хаус стал поглаживать и массировать напряженные икры Кадди.

- Пожалуй, - Лиза бросила журнал на пол. – Смерть Дэвида многое изменила.

- Не думал, что ты читаешь такое, - Хаус кивнул на глянцевый журнал, заметив, что на обложке кроме рецептов, интервью с актрисой и советами по обустройству дома значилась рубрика «Мой ребенок».

- Там попадаются отличные рецепты, - с нажимом сказала она.

- Не сомневаюсь, - согласился Хаус. – Ты что ты чувствуешь? В связи с воссоединением с семьей? – поинтересовался он.

- Не знаю, - Кадди пожала плечами. – Странное чувство… А ты не поедешь к родителям?

- Нет, - скривился Хаус. – Им это не нужно, да и мне тоже, - он убрал руки.

Кадди села.

- Что ты хочешь на ужин? – она решила сменить тему, вернувшись в безопасное русло.

Кади пожалела, что заговорила о его родителях. Хаус моментально закрылся, став отстраненным и холодным.

- Кажется, в морозилке еще остались бифштексы, - он потер пальцами лоб.

- Отлично! - с преувеличенным энтузиазмом откликнулась она и направилась на кухню.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус достал из шкафа смокинг, повесив его на дверцу шкафа он несколько секунд просто смотрел на него. Он сказал Лизе, что ненавидит смокинг, и это было правдой, но лишь отчасти. Хаус ненавидел все то, с чем у него ассоциировался смокинг, потому что это вызывало в нем глухую тоску и желание выть.

На покупке смокинга настояла Стейси. Ее адвокатская контора проводила много приемов и вечеринок, их всегда приглашали, и ему нужно было выглядеть соответствующим образом. Несмотря на то, что он отпирался, Стейси решила, что в его гардеробе смокинг необходим.

Грег вздохнул и начал одеваться. Уже завязывая бабочку, он вдруг замер и поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале. Впервые за семь лет, прошедшие с ухода Стейси, мысли о ней не причинили ему боли. Хаус недоверчиво улыбнулся, боясь поверить, что освободился от горечи, преследовавшей его столько лет. Он попытался представить лицо Стейси, ее улыбку, взгляд. Но почему-то, спустя несколько секунд, перед его мысленным взглядом появилось лицо другой женщины. Хаус снова посмотрел на свое отражение и твердо сказал «Нет!». Он еще пару мгновений всматривался в отражение, а потом, удовлетворенно кивнув, завязал бабочку, накинул пальто и вышел из квартиры.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Ровно в шесть он позвонил в дверь Кадди.

- Привет, - она ошарашено уставилась на Хауса. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Сопровождаю тебя на вручение премии, ты же сама просила, - он зашел внутрь.

От Хауса пахло улицей и морозом.

- Но как ты узнал, что я иду одна? – она подкрасила губы и окинула себя взглядом в зеркале.

- Очень просто, - Хаус посмотрел поверх ее головы. – Если бы ты пригласила Уилсона, он бы мне обязательно сказал.

- И как это я не догадалась, - пробормотала Лиза. – В любом случае, я рада, что ты передумал, - она подошла к нему и положила ладони ему на грудь. – В смокинге ты просто неотразим, - промурлыкала она, вдохнув свежий запах его парфюма.

Хаус наклонил к ней лицо и, глядя на нее смеющимися глазами, с серьезным видом произнес:

- Спасибо, но тебе лучше поторопиться, иначе мы опоздаем.

Лиза только сощурилась, состроив гримаску.

- Почему ты передумал? - спросила она, обуваясь.

- Потому, что для тебя это важно, - сказал он, и это было правдой.

На секунду они встретились взглядом и тут же испуганно отвели глаза. Хаус подал ей пальто, и они спустились к такси.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Пришел декабрь, а вместе с ним радостное оживление в преддверии Рождественских празднеств. Город преобразился в праздничном убранстве: фасады домов и витрины магазинов украсили разноцветные гирлянды, венки остролиста, фигурки ангелов всевозможных форм и размеров. Несмотря на то, что до праздника оставался еще почти месяц, повсюду ощущалось ожидание чудес и волшебства.

- Кадди? Ты в порядке? – Хаус обеспокоено вгляделся во внезапно побелевшее лицо Лизы.

Они только что сели ужинать.  
- Да. Да, все в порядке, - она слабо улыбнулась, борясь с подступившей тошнотой.  
Но уже через секунду она поняла, что это бесполезно и, зажав рот рукой, сорвалась с места. Хаус выждал несколько минут, а потом встал и направился за ней.  
- Ты же сказала, что в порядке, - он прислонился к стене, не делая попыток заглянуть в приоткрытую дверь ванной, чтобы еще больше не смущать Лизу.  
- Должно быть, это креветки из кафетерия, - простонала Кадди, с отчаянием оглядывая свою испачканную шелковую блузку.  
Хаус все-таки толкнул дверь тростью. Бледная, дрожащая Лиза с несчастным видом сидела на унитазе, отчаянно желая оказаться у себя дома. До этого момента ей успешно удавалось скрывать неожиданные приступы тошноты, и вот теперь Грег знает.  
- Умойся, - посоветовал Грег. – Я принесу тебе во что переодеться, - он кивнул на ее одежду.  
Кадди была готова провалиться на месте от унижения и страха, что он все понял.  
- Я давно тебе говорил, что стоит обратить внимание на кафетерий, - раздалось из комнаты, и Лиза вздохнула с облегчением. - Теперь ты на собственной шкуре понимаешь, чем грозит выбор ненадежной кейтеринг-компании, - он вернулся, протянул ей одну из своих футболок и деликатно отвернулся.  
- Завтра же назначу внеплановую проверку, - пробормотала она.  
Лиза быстро переоделась.  
- Класс, - прокомментировала она, глядя на себя в зеркале и дивясь очередной зверской расцветке футболки и не менее зверской надписи. – Где ты их берешь?  
- Это мой секрет, - Грег ухмыльнулся с загадочным видом. – Если расскажу, это уже не будет секретом, верно? – он секунду испытывающе смотрел на Лизу.  
Кадди выдержала его взгляд, хотя внутри у нее все похолодело. Они вернулись в гостиную. Лиза по-прежнему чувствовала слабость. Грег усадил ее на диван, укутал пледом и отправился на кухню готовить горячий сладкий чай.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Лиза запила таблетку и повернулась на звук открывающейся двери. Хаус стремительно вошел в кабинет.

- Что случилось? – поинтересовалась Кадди.

- Что ты принимаешь? – сощурился Грег, кивнув на блистер.

- Витамины, - Лиза пожала плечами, бросила пустую упаковку в корзину для бумаг и посмотрела на него. – Так что стряслось?

- Я собираюсь провести шунтирование больного, - Хаус упрямо наклонил голову. – Чейз будет ассистировать.

- Хаус, ты не можешь так поступить! – Лиза положила руки на стол и посмотрела на него.

- Еще как могу! – возмущенно фыркнул он. – Для этого мне лишь нужно получить согласие его брата на процедуру.

- И, естественно, он его не дает, - утвердительно сказала Кадии, понимающе усмехнувшись.

- Да он просто идиот! – раздраженный Грег навис над ее столом.

- Мне казалось, что по твоему убеждению идиоты – это пациенты, - Кадди невозмутимо откинулась в кресле.

- Пациенты, их родственники… Все они идиоты! – Хаус сделал резкий взмах рукой. – Если мы не сделаем сосудистое шунтирование, пациент умрет, - Хаус посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

- И поэтому ты в присутствии его брата позвонил с просьбой готовить операционную на изъятие органов?!

- У пациента хватило ума подписать согласие хотя бы на это, - он уселся в кресло. - Но даже это не убедило брата дать согласие.

Лиза укоризненно взглянула на него.

- По-твоему, я должен просто смотреть, как мой пациент умирает? – Хаус крепче обхватил рукоять трости.

Несколько секунд Лиза смотрела ему в глаза, а потом, вздохнув, подняла трубку телефона:

- Это доктор Кадди.. да… как скоро мы сможем получить судебное согласие на проведение процедуры? Хорошо, - она повесила трубку. – Два часа. Это все, что я могу.

- Устроит, - Грег кивнул, слегка прикрыв глаза. – Пойду, проконтролирую, чтобы ребята не угробили его за это время.

Хаус поднялся и, прихрамывая, пошел к двери.

- Пожалуйста, - сказала Кадди ему в спину.

- Yeah, - ухмыльнулся Грег, не оборачиваясь.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Пейджер Кадди громко запищал. На мониторе высветился вызов от Уилсона. Лиза поднялась и, сунув пейджер в карман халата, вышла из кабинета.

Притаившийся за углом Хаус убедился, что Лиза, которую он только что вызвал от имени Уилсона, села в лифт, и быстро прошел в ее кабинет. Оглянувшись, на всякий случай, он наклонился к корзине для бумаг. Переворошив бумаги, он буквально через пару секунд нашел то, что искал – блистер, который Кадди выкинула несколько часов назад. На нем значилось «фолиевая кислота». Хаус бросил его обратно в корзину, прикрыв сверху «лапшей» из шредера. Пустая упаковка почти развеяла его сомнения в том, о чем он уже некоторое время подозревал. Однако на этот раз «почти» было недостаточно, ему нужно была знать наверняка. Он обошел стол Лизы и перевернул назад несколько страниц большого ежедневника. Среди записей о совещаниях, собраниях, посещении косметического салона (Хаус хмыкнул), Грег нашел запись, о приеме у доктора Вернера полторы недели назад. Хаус сощурился и быстро пролистал несколько страниц вперед – на 23 декабря Лиза была снова записана к этому же врачу. Хаус раскрыл ежедневник на прежней странице, убедился, что в кабинете все так, как было, и вышел. Осталось лишь выяснить, какова специализация доктора Вернера.

Хаус шел по коридору, прикидывая, в какой больнице может работать Вернер. Решив, что Кадди должна наблюдаться у лучшего специалиста, Грег решил первым делом позвонить в больницу Св.Екатерины. Неожиданно, он резко остановился, мгновение постоял, что-то обдумывая, а потом медленно вернулся к стеклянной двери в палату, которую прошел несколько секунд назад.

- Привет, - сказал он, толкнув дверь в палату.

Он быстро огляделся. Комната была украшена бумажными плакатами со словам «Линда, выздоравливай скорей!» завалена цветами, открытками, мягкими игрушками, но его внимание привлек целый пучок воздушных шариков, привязанных к спинке кровати.

- Кто вы? – женщина, сидевшая в кресле рядом с кроватью встревожено посмотрела на Хауса.

- Я – волшебник, - он подмигнул голубоглазой малышке лет пяти.

- Кто вы такой?– в голосе женщины зазвучали возмущенные нотки. - Что вы делаете?!

Хаус, повесив трость на согнутую в локте руку, отвязал один из воздушных шариков и подошел к кровати, держа его в руках.

- Линда, можно, я возьму это? – обратился он к девочке.

- Да, - та энергично кивнула, отчего белокурые кудряшки на лбу подпрыгнули. – А ты правда волшебник? – спросила она шепотом, заворожено глядя на него.

Хаус секунду испытывающе смотрел на нее:

- Вообще-то я врач, - он бросил взгляд в сторону матери. – Но … подержи это, - он вручил ей хвостик от шарика.

Он пошарил в кармане и достал монетку. Сначала он покатал ее между пальцев, потом сжал руку в кулак. Когда он снова раскрыл ладонь, монетки не было. Девчушка недоверчиво взяла его ладонь своими маленькими ручками и перевернула, убедившись, что монетки нет.

- Постой-ка! Что это тут… - Хаус протянул руку, провел пальцем у ребенка за ухом, и в следующий момент на его раскрытой ладони оказалась исчезнувшая монетка.

- Ух ты, – восхищенно выдохнула девочка. – Ты действительно волшебник!

- Мда, так говорят, - он слегка улыбнулся. – Хотя гораздо чаше я слышу совсем иные эпитеты. Можно? – он взялся за шнурок.

- Ты еще придешь? – девочка умоляюще посмотрела на него.

- Спасибо за шарик, - Хаус замялся и ничего не ответил. – Поправляйся, – он тепло улыбнулся девочке, кивнул подобревшей матери и вышел в коридор.

Хаус крадучись шел по коридору, косясь на шарик, послушно подлетавший к нему, словно песик, при каждом движении руки. Благополучно добравшись до кабинета, он уже было облегченно выдохнул, но, к своему огорчению, был встречен удивленными взглядами подчиненных, собравшихся в зоне совещаний.  
- Оксигинация приходит в норму, лекарство действует, - сообщил Форман с таким видом, будто это его личная заслуга.  
- Хаус, зачем вам шарик? – с интересом спросила Кэмерон.  
- Ты лучше спроси, где он его взял, - пробормотал Чейз.  
- Вы же меня знаете, - Грег ехидно усмехнулся. – Обожаю воровать шарики у бедных больных детишек.  
- Да, но зачем? – продолжала настаивать Кэмерон.  
- То есть ты поверила, что я на это способен? – Хаус взглянул на нее с видом человека, оскорбленного в лучших чувствах.  
- Нет, но…, - замялась Кэмерон.  
- Оксигинация растет, это хорошо, - Хаус намотал шнурок шарика на настольную лампу и налил себе кофе. – Что с уровнем калликреина?  
- Мы не проверяли, - врачи переглянулись.  
Хаус не без удовольствия наблюдал, как самоуверенное выражение сползает с лица Формана. Грег вопросительно приподнял брови, глядя на подчиненных, которые не двигались с места.  
- Почему вы еще здесь? – прищурился он.  
Врачи сорвались с места и поспешно бросились выполнять его поручение.  
- Заодно проверьте флавопротеины! – крикнул он им вдогонку.  
Выждав несколько секунд, Хаус поставил кружку, отвязал шарик и, прихрамывая, прошел в свой кабинет. Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы найти телефон больницы Св.Екатерины и выяснить, что доктор Вернер заведует гинекологическим отделением. Прежде, чем набрать номер, Грег развязал шарик и сделал глубокий вдох.  
- Да, это секретарь Лизы Кадди, - пропищал он. – Она просила уточнить, готовы ли результаты последних анализов…Да? Что ж, я передам… Забыла результаты УЗИ? Вы можете выслать копию на адрес, - Хаус быстро продиктовал электронный адрес. – Да, она обрадуется… Да, спасибо, вы очень помогли.  
Хаус бросил трубку и прокашлялся. Итак, Лиза беременна, но по какой-то причине не говорит ему. Он потер подбородок. Но рано или поздно ей придется сказать, и тогда все закончится, иного не дано. При этой мысли Грег ощутил неожиданно острое сожаление. Он дернул щекой, досадуя на себя и на Лизу, затеявшую какую-то игру. Одно утешало, долго играть она не сможет, а может и не захочет. Нужно быть готовым к этому.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус вытащил из принтера распечатку того, что ему пристали из офиса доктора Вернер. Он пробежал глазами результаты последних анализов, а затем взял в руки результат УЗИ.

- Хаус! У пациента диастолическое давление подскочило до 170 и лейкоциты падают , - Чейз ворвался в кабинет. – Что ты делаешь? – удивленно спросил он, заметив, что при его появлении Хаус резко перевернул бумаги, которые он держал в руках, «лицом» вниз.

- Ничего, - сказал Хаус, давая понять, что не стоит дальше развивать эту тему. – Так что там с лейкоцитами?

- Падают. У него отказывают почки.

- Сделай ангиограмму, - после секундного размышления велел Хаус.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Чейз, но не сдвинулся с места.

- Что еще? – Хаус раздраженно посмотрел на подчиненного.

- У тебя все нормально? – осторожно спросил тот, обеспокоено посмотрев на начальника.

Когда он зашел, Хаус спрятал бумаги. Он мог сделать это лишь в одном случае – если дело касалось его лично. После той выходки Хауса, когда он заставил всех поверить, что болен раком, все проявляли некоторую настороженность.

- Лучше не бывает, - кивнул Хаус.

- Ладно, - неуверенно пробормотал Чейз и, помедлив, вышел из кабинета.

Опасаясь, что в следующую минуту может заявиться кто-нибудь еще, Хаус запихнул бумаги в рюкзак, подхватил шлем и направился к выходу. Благо, рабочий день подходил к концу.

Приехав домой, он, против обыкновения, не бросил рюкзак на пол, а бережно положил на диван. Конечно, это было совершенно иррационально и глупо, но он предпочел об этом не задумываться. Он разогрел ужин, заботливо оставленный Лизой, поел и сполоснул тарелку. Только после этого он сел на диван и, испытывая странную неуверенность, смешанную с любопытством, достал распечатки.

Сколько подобных снимков он видел за свою практику: черно-белое изображение, похожее на перевернутый раскрытый веер, на котором лишь наметанный взгляд врача мог различить новую жизнь. Раньше такие снимки вызывали только врачебный интерес, служили ключом в поисках ответа. Сейчас же все было иначе. Вглядываясь в эту картинку, Хаус испытывал смешанные чувства. Грег опустил руки, не выпуская снимок, и посмотрел перед собой, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Трудно было сразу разобраться в нахлынувших эмоциях: трепете, волнении, странном восторге и бесконечной нежности.

Хаус снова взглянул на снимок. Грустная нежная улыбка тронула его губы. Потом он отложил изображение, устыдившись собственных чувств, испугавшись, словно кто-то мог его видеть. Он встал, и плеснул себе виски. Грег включил телевизор, и, казалось, тут же забыл об этом. Он задумчиво прихлебывал из стакана, анализируя то, что происходит. Время от времени его взгляд возвращался к снимку УЗИ, он слегка хмурился и поспешно отводил взгляд, боясь новых непонятных чувств.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11**

- Хаус, думаю, это может тебя заинтересовать, - Чейз зашел в кабинет начальника, держа в руках медицинскую карту. Следом за ним появилась Камерон.

Хаус внутренне усмехнулся тому, что эти двое, казалось, не желают расставаться даже на минуту. Это, в свою очередь, снова вернуло его мысли к его собственным отношениям с Кадди. Он нахмурился.

Чейз протянул карту Грегу, но тот не сделал ни малейшей попытки взять ее, по-прежнему продолжая созерцать потолок, растянувшись в кресле и закинув ноги на стол.

- Ладно, - воздохнул Чейз и раскрыл папку. – Мери Брайт, 27 лет. Поступила с жаром, затрудненным дыханием, - начал Чейз.

- Скучно, - прервал Хаус, поочередно делая в кресле пол-оборота вправо - влево.  
- У пациентки также наблюдаются судороги, - прибавил Чейз.

- Уже лучше, - Хаус, наконец, оторвался от разглядывания потолка и посмотрел на своих подчиненных.

Те выжидающе смотрели на него, ожидая распоряжений. Поняв, что эти двое так просто не сдадутся, Хаус со вздохом поднялся, взял трость и вышел в коридор. Врачи поспешили за ним.

- Ладно, какие еще симптомы? – хмуро осведомился он.

- Она странно разговаривает, - выпалил Чейз, внутренне сжавшись в ожидании неизбежного потока издевок.

- Что значит «странно»? – Хаус остановился и повернулся лицом к подчиненному.

- Создается впечатление, что у девушки потеря ощущения действительности… она отвечает на вопросы, но … как-то странно, - вступилась Кемерон.

Хаус наградил врачей мрачным взглядом и ядовито изрек:

- Психиатрия на третьем этаже.

С этими словами он повернулся и пошел прочь. Врачи переглянулись и бросились за ним.

- Хаус! Мы почти дошли до ее палаты! Хотя бы просто посмотри ее! – попытался убедить его Чейз.

- В психиатрии посмотрят: странное поведение по их части, - бросил Грег.

- Да, но у нее еще судороги, а это может быть вызвано повреждениями мозга, которые, кстати, могут провоцировать и неадекватное поведение, - с жаром выпалил Чейз.

- Она хорошенькая, да? – Грег, прищурившись, посмотрел на подопечного.

- В общем да, но какое это…

- Молодежь, - Хаус театрально возвел глаза к небу, - будь пациентка морщинистой старушкой, он мгновенно поставил бы диагноз "синдром Альцгеймера", и выписал в течение часа. Но если молодая хорошенькая девушка бормочет всякую ерунду… хм... а неужели бывает иначе? - он искоса глянул на Кемерон.

- Так ты посмотришь ее? – спросила девушка, не сводя сердитого взгляда с Чейза, который беззвучно изобразил раздраженное удивление, подняв плечи и разведя руки.

- Ладно, - сдался Грег. – А пока анализы на инфекции и антибиотики широкого спектра, - он развернулся и похромал прочь.

- Хаус! – возмущенно крикнула Кемерон. – Ты обещал посмотреть ее!

- Обещал, - откликнулся он, не оборачиваясь. – Но я не уточнил, когда именно я это сделаю.

Довольный, что снова переиграл подчиненных, Хаус направился в кабинет Кадди, оставив обескураженных подчиненных посреди коридора.

- Значит, она хорошенькая, - Кемерон уперла руку в бок и посмотрела на Чейза.

- Перестань, - миролюбиво откликнулся Чейз. – Ты знаешь, что я бы сказал что угодно, лишь бы он согласился взять этот случай.

Кемерон несколько секунд молча изучающее смотрела на него, а потом ее губы раздвинулись в улыбке.

- Да, знаю, - смягчилась она.

Чейз нежно ей улыбнулся, обрадованный, что этот маленький приступ ревности благополучно миновал.

- Ну что, идем? – предложил он.

- Да, - кивнула девушка.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус замер в дверях палаты. Час назад он дал подчиненным указание провести стандартные анализы, но, судя по тому, что части набора для пункции были рассыпаны по полу, на лице Кемерон, стоявший у стены проступил след от пощечины, а Чейз и Форман были заняты тем, что пытались утихомирить бьющуюся пациентку, дело приняло серьезный оборот.

- Что тут происходит? – резко спросил он.

Услышав его голос, пациентка замерла, а затем обмякла в руках врачей.

- Я введу ей отиван, на случай если приступ повторится, - Чейз осторожно отпустил руки пациентки, опасаясь, что в следующую секунду ее истерика может начаться заново.

- Это подождет, - Хаус подошел ближе и встал у постели больной.

Грег внимательно посмотрел на девушку. Ее серые глаза лихорадочно блестели на бледном, изможденном болезнью лице. Прядь спутанных русых волос падала на лоб. Но это не умаляло ее прелести - Чейз был прав, девушка и впрямь была миловидна. Тонкие руки судорожно прижимали одеяло к бокам, словно стараясь защититься. Острые ключицы угадывались под больничной робой. Хаус снова посмотрел ей в лицо. Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы девушки беззвучно шевельнулись. Грег вопросительно сощурился.

- Почему они делают это? – на этот раз раздался сиплый шепот.

- Это их работа, - коротко бросил Грег.

- Почему они делают это? – повторила девушка, жалобно глядя на Хауса. – Почему они делают это? Они сказали, что все началось, когда появились вы. Кто вы?

- Я доктор Хаус, - медленно проговорил Грег, в его глазах зажегся интерес.

- Чем вы занимаетесь? – продолжала пациентка, словно не слыша его. – Откуда вы приехали? Я думаю, что вы – причина всего происходящего, - зловещим свистящим шепотом произнесла она. - Я думаю, что вы – зло! Зло! - выкрикнула она, переведя взгляд на Кемерон.

Врачи ошарашено уставились на пациентку, пораженные яростью, прозвучавшей в ее голосе.

- Думаю, самое время ввести отиван, - неуверенно пробормотал Чейз и сделал шаг к шкафчику с препаратами.

- Я еще не закончил, - Хаус преградил ему путь тростью, не сводя глаз с пациентки, словно стараясь найти ответ на ее лице. – Это «Птицы», - пробормотал он.

- Птицы? Вы думаете, пситтакоз? - недоумевающе переспросила Кэмерон. - Но симптомы....  
Хаус не снизошел до ответа, захваченный своей догадкой.

- Какой сегодня день недели? – обратился он к пациентке, намереваясь проверить свою догадку.

Девушка застыла, словно зачарованная его гипнотизирующим взглядом.

- Сегодня… - беспомощно пролепетала она., - сегодня…  
- Четверг, - твердо сказал Хаус.  
- Вторник, - попытался было перебить Форман, но Чейз предостерегающе схватил его за рукав.

- Четверг! Не может быть! Это ужасно! – выдохнула пациентка.

- Что же такого ужасного в четверге? – поинтересовался Хаус.

- Ничего, - беспечно улыбнулась девушка. – Совершенно ничего, за исключением того факта, что я совершенно не могу запомнить, когда он наступает.

На лице Хауса было написано его знаменитое "я так и знал".

- Хаус, что происходит? – раздраженно спросил Форман, потеряв терпение.

Странное поведение Хауса и его бредовый диалог с пациенткой наталкивал на мысль, что ее неизвестная болезнь оказалась заразной и Хаус пал ее жертвой.

- Шшш, - шикнул Хаус, набирая смс-сообщение.

Отправив сообщение, он удовлетворенно посмотрел на подчиненных, которые ожидали объяснений.

- У вас тут такой беспорядок, - заметил он, не собираясь удовлетворять их любопытство, затягивая интригу. – Если Кадди увидит, вам влетит, - весело усмехнулся он, подходя к окну.

Врачи за его спиной переглянулись и нехотя стали приводить палату в порядок, бросая опасливые взгляды на затихшую пациентку.

- Доктор Уилсон! – прозвучал за спиной Грега голос Кемерон.

Хаус обернулся.

- Хаус, пусть это будет действительно "консультация специалиста", - обреченно сказал Уилсон. - Ты меня вызвал прямо с....  
- Тебе понравится, - заговорщически пообещал Хаус. – Так где ты был? – спросил он.

- У меня … - начал было Уилсон, но замолчал, так как Хаус приложил палец к губам и кивнул на пациентку.

- Когда? – поинтересовалась она.

- Сегодня после обеда, - уточнил Хаус.

- Да так … просто гуляла, - девушка подхватила диалог.

- А еще раньше? – настаивал Хаус. – Где ты была?

- Делала покупки в городе.

Хаус торжествующе взглянул на Уилсона, но на лице коллеги было написано недоумение. Хаус досадливо вздохнул, забрал у Джеймса из рук пластиковый стаканчик и протянул его пациентки со словами:

- Пожалуйста, пей свой кофе.

- Да, сейчас, - она сделала маленький глоток и внимательно посмотрела на Хауса. – Ваши вопросы отличаются ужасной прямотой.

- Простите, я не хотел быть грубым, - продолжал Хаус.

На лице Формана появилась скептическая ухмылка. Чейз и Кемерон с интересом наблюдали за происходящим. Стало очевидно, что Хаус затеял все это с определенной целью, которая все еще оставалась для них загадкой.

- Вы не грубый. Просто вы выражаете свои мысли без обидняков. Так что вы делали тут, в Олд Форт Пойнт?

- Просто гулял.

- Я тоже люблю тут гулять, - улыбнулась девушка. – Весьма удачно, что я вас встретила. И еще раз спасибо вам. Я доставила вам массу беспокойства.

- Это точно, - тихо пробормотал Чейз.

Приподняв брови, Хаус повернулся к Уилсону. Глаза друга изумленно округлились, он возбужденно жестикулировал, но от удивления не мог выговорить ни слова:

- Это.. это же…

- «Головокружение», – одновременно произнесли Хаус и Уилсон.

- Она изъясняется цитатами? – недоверчиво осведомился Уилсон.

- Точно, - удовлетворенно подтвердил Хаус. – «Птицы», «Завтрак у Тиффани», «Головокружение». Но кто знает, какие сюрпризы нас ждут дальше? – Хаус слегка пожал плечами.

- Невероятно, - выдохнул Уилсон. – Но мне надо возвращаться на собрание.

- Валяй, - милостиво кивнул Хаус и вслед за Уилсоном направился к выходу.

- А что нам делать? – спросила Кемерон.

- Закончить исследования, – бросил Хаус.

На пороге он обернулся и увидел, что девушка, сжавшись в комок, с ужасом смотрит на шприц с лекарством. Он вышел за дверь.

- Нет! Пожалуйста, не надо! Умоляю! Я не сделала ничего плохого! Не надо! – жалобно раздалось из палаты.

Хаус прикрыл на секунду глаза и решительно направился прочь.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Чем порадуете? - Хаус посмотрел на понурые лицы подчиненных.  
- Кровь чистая, ферменты печени немного повышены, - вздохнул Чейз, признавая свое поражение  
Хаус вздернул брови.  
- Может, ты был прав, это психиатрия, - поспешила вставить Кемерон.  
- Может быть, - задумчиво протянул Хаус.  
Подчиненные озадачено переглянулись.  
- Ты ведь не хотел брать этот случай, - осторожно напомнил Форман.  
- Где она работает? - словно не слыша его, спросил Грег.  
Чейз полистал карту:  
- "Флауэр бьюти", цветочный магазин, а что?  
- И это не наводит вас на мысли? - на лице Грега отразилось усталое разочарование. - Импортные цветы, химикаты всех мастей, паразиты... Мне продолжать?  
- Это бы объяснило спутанность сознания, - заметил Форман.

- Я проверю магазин и поговорю с ее коллегами, - Кемерон тут же поднялась.

- Я тебе помогу, - вызвался Чейз.  
Форман широко ухмыльнулся, эти двое не слишком старались скрыть свои отношения. По крайне мере, Чейз.  
- Ну а съезжу к ней домой. Может, она держит какую-нибудь экзотичную зверушку.  
Подчиненные покинули кабинет, а Грег поднялся и направился к Уилсону.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Что узнали? – Хаус зашел в кабинет, с характерным звуком высосал последние капли колы из большого бумажного стакана и метко швырнул его в корзину через всю комнату.

- Ее квартира более стерильна, чем наши операционные, - Форман поморщился, досадуя что ему не удалось раскопать ничего, что могло бы объяснить состояние больной.

- На работе то же самое. Оказалось, это один из самых престижных салонов цветов – все сертификаты и разрешения в порядке. Мне даже позволили осмотреть склад – там тоже ничего подозрительного, - вздохнул Чейз.

- А что с родными? – Хаус скинул рюкзак, взял в руки маркер и облокотился на доску.

- Если верить ее сменщице, то у нее никого нет. Ни родных, ни приятеля.

На несколько минут в комнате повисло молчание, которое было нарушено дружным одновременным писком пэйджеров всех врачей.

- Черт, у нее остановка сердца! – нервно воскликнул Чейз, взглянув на сообщение.

Чейз и Форман выскочили из палаты. Хаус посмотрел им вслед, снял колпачок с маркера и неторопливо вывел на доске новый симптом.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

- Больная стабильна, - Кемерон опустилась на стул и устало помассировала пальцами виски. – Причиной остановки стало дистрофическое изменение сердечной мышцы.

- И не только это, - вошедший Форман бросил на стол результаты анализов. – У нее развивается некроз печени, – он сложил руки на груди.

- Признаки вирусной интоксикации, - Чейз оторвал взгляд от белой доски и взглянул на Хауса, прихлебывающего кофе. – Может, лептоспироз? Температура, бред, судороги. Все совпадает.

- За исключением того, что пациентка за последний год не выезжала из страны. А в штатах очага заражения не фиксировали, - безнадежно проговорила Кемерон.

- Что показала пункция? – словно не слыша их, спросил Хаус.

- Чисто, - признал Чейз.

Хаус посмотрел на часы. С момента предыдущего анализа прошли почти сутки.

- Повтори, - коротко приказал он, поморщившись при воспоминании о мольбах пациентки.

- Я не понимаю, - Чейз недоумевающее посмотрел на начальника.

- Если это инфекция – я хочу это знать. Если нет – тоже, – Хаус поставил кружку перед собой и взял в руки мячик.

Поняв, что он больше ничего не скажет, врачи вышли из кабинета.

- Он сомневается в результате или просто хочет помучить бедняжку? – приподнял бровь Форман, направляясь к больной.

- Он хочет найти ответ, - осадила его Кемерон.

- Как скажешь, - темнокожий врач пожал плечами, усмехнувшись про себя.

Даже сейчас, крутя любовь с Чейзом, Кемерон оставалась преданной Хаусу, и не приходилось сомневаться, что она в любом случае встанет на его защиту. Форман взглянул на Чейза и довольно улыбнулся, заметив, что и он, очевидно, подумал о том же.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Ну вот и все, мисс Брайт, все позади, - Кемерон заботливо укрыла пациентку, с жалостью посмотрев на следы зубов, оставшиеся на крепко сжатом кулачке пациентки.

- Мисс Брайт, вы в порядке? – спросил Чейз обеспокоенный безучастностью и апатией девушки, пришедшим на смену недавней агрессии.

- Что это? – встревожено заметила Кемерон.

Из ноздрей пациентки потекли темные струйки крови.

- Возможно, реакция на стресс из-за анализа, - предположил Чейз.

- Да она едва ли заметила, что ей сделали пункцию! – отозвался Форман, приклеивая бирку на только что взятый анализ.

Кемерон хотела возразить, что отсутствие реакции вовсе не означает, что пациентка не переживает стресс, но тут кое-что привлекло ее внимание.

- Это не стресс, - пробормотала она, откинув одеяло.

Теперь и ее коллеги увидели то, что насторожило Эллисон.

- У нее кровотечение, - выдохнул Чейз, глядя на темное пятно, расплывающееся на простыне.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус смотрел на свою пациентку. Голубое освещение карантинного отделения придавало ее коже мертвенный оттенок. Результат повторной люмбальной пункции выявил признаки асептического серозного менингита. Колоноскопия показала желудочное кровотечение. Что-то пожирало девушку изнутри. Назначения, сделанные в соответствии с симптомами, лишь ненадолго облегчили ее состояние. Теперь же жар вернулся и пациентка часами пребывала в забытьи. Хаус почти физически чувствовал, как уходит время, отведенное ей, и ненавидел себя за беспомощность. Постояв еще немного, Грег развернулся и пошел прочь.

- Паршиво выглядишь, - Уилсон взглянул на друга, появившегося в его кабинете как всегда бесцеремонно.

Не говоря ни слова, Хаус пересек кабинет, по пути схватив со стола друга сэндвич с ветчиной, и плюхнулся на диван.

- Есть новости? – осторожно поинтересовался Уилсон.

- Нет, - признал Грег, перебрасывая трость из одной руки в другую.

- А что думают твои подопечные?

- Я тебя умоляю! Они не умеют думать! – презрительно фыркнул Хаус. - Самое большее, на что они способны – это проверять пациентку на все вирусы в алфавитном порядке!

- Не все обладают твоей проницательностью, а, занявшись перебором диагнозов, они рано или поздно все равно найдут верный, - успокаивающе заметил Джеймс.

- Не сомневаюсь, - кивнул Хаус. – А вот в отношении того, что та, ради которой они стараются, доживет до этого счастливого дня, у меня серьезные сомнения.

- Другой был бы рад, что подчиненные смотрят ему в рот, - хмыкнул Уилсон, возвращаясь к своим бумагам.

В следующую минуту Хаус вылетел из его кабинета с просветлевшим лицом.

- Хаус, что ты собираешься делать? – Чейз с удивлением посмотрел на начальника, облачившегося в специальную желтую робу, предназначенную для посещения карантинных больных.

- Когда вы у нее были, заметили признаки фотофобии? – Хаус натянул маску.

- Она что-то говорила про «слишком яркий свет», но мы не думали, что это… Хаус! Да объясни, в чем дело!

Но Грег уже шагнул в секцию обеззараживания.

- Что он задумал? – обеспокоено спросила подоспевшая Кемерон, наблюдая, как Хаус приближается к пациентке.

- Не знаю, - отозвался Чейз.

Хаус подошел к девушке, наклонился и отстегнул кислородную тубу. Потрескавшиеся губы девушки шевельнулись:

- Трус, - просипела она.

Хаус замер. Он убедился, что девушка находится в забытьи, и снова склонился над ней. Запрокинув голову пациентки, он посветил фонариком в ее приоткрытый рот и нашел то, что искал – россыпь мелких пузырьков на мягком небе. Бережно уложив девушку снова в постель, Хаус направился к выходу.

- Как ты мог уехать? Ты был так нужен нам! Нужен мне!

Грег оглянулся. Девушка по-прежнему была без сознания. Но теперь Хаус смотрел на нее другими глазами, он знал – с ней все будет в порядке.

- Что ты увидел? – Чейз и Кемерон подскочили к нему, едва он вышел из секции обеззараживания.

- То, что пропустили вы, - буркнул Хаус, сдергивая робу. – Хлорид натрия внутривенно и кортикостероидную терапию.

- Так что у нее? – нетерпеливо спросила Кемерон, стараясь не отставать от наставника, направляющегося прочь.

- Болезнь Къясанурского леса, - бросил Хаус.

Нога нещадно разболелась, а спасительный викодин закончился. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось добраться до аптеки, а потом остаться в одиночестве.

- Но это же подвид геморрагической лихорадки! Как она могла заразиться, не покидая Джерси?! – врачи обескуражено уставились на него.

- Если один из вас выпишет мне рецепт, я, так и быть, расскажу, - сощурился Хаус.

Чейз, не раздумывая, достал из кармана халата бланки для выписки рецептов, выписал лекарство и вручил листок Грегу.

- Отлично, - Хаус сунул рецепт в карман и, прихрамывая, пошел прочь.

- Подожди! Ты же обещал рассказать, - переглянувшись, Чейз и Кемерон бросились за ним.

- Господи! – Хаус резко обернулся. – Вам самим не надоело мне в рот смотреть? – зло выплюнул он и поспешил в аптеку, оставив позади опешивших подчиненных.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Ужасно выглядишь, - Кадди открыла дверь пошире, давая возможность Хаусу войти.

- Уилсон сказал то же самое, - пробормотал Грег, стягивая пальто.

- Будешь ужинать? – зевнула Лиза.

- А что ты приготовила? – полюбопытствовал Хаус.

Только сейчас он осознал, насколько был голоден. Если не считать кофе и бутерброд, который он перехватил у Уилсона, он ничего не ел сегодня.

- Лазанью, - усмехнулась Лиза. – И персиковый пирог на десерт.

- Отлично, – воскликнул Грег и направился на кухню.

Но, сделав несколько шагов, он вдруг остановился и Лиза, шедшая следом, едва не налетела на него.

- Хаус! – она возмущенно взглянула на обернувшегося Грега.

- Я кое-что забыл, – спокойно пояснил он.

- Что именно? – Кадди посмотрела на него.

На ее лице отразилось разочарование. Сейчас он наверняка сломя голову помчится в клинику и им не удастся побыть вдвоем. А ей так не хватало его в последние дни, хотя она и внушала себя, что это к лучшему, что ей пора отвыкать от него.

Но вместо ответа, Грег притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. Это было так чудесно, словно она вернулась домой после долгого отсутствия. Все мысли о том, что нужно привыкать к его отсутствию, мигом вылетели у нее из головы, смытые теплой волной, которая поднималась изнутри.

- Вот это, – шепнул Хаус, отпуская ее.

Кадди смотрела на него заблестевшимии глазами, боясь, что если откроет рот, то тут же выложит ему все, о чем думала в последнее время. Несколько мгновений Грег смотрел на нее, а потом повернулся и пошел прочь.

- А к персиковому пирогу есть мороженое? – крикнул он, не оборачиваясь.

- Да, - голос Кадди дрогнул. – Да! – повторила она громче. – Ванильное подойдет?

- Ты сама не будешь есть? – Хаус взгляну на стол, накрытый на одного.

- Нет, я поела, когда вернулась, - соврала Лиза.

После того, как он увидел ее во время приступа тошноты, она всякий раз смертельно боялась повторения и предпочитала не рисковать.

- Но я выпью чаю, - улыбнулась Кадди, избегая его настороженного взгляда.

Она налила себе кружку и уселась напротив, наблюдая, как он ест, стараясь запомнить эти мгновения. В последнее время из-за гормонов смена настроений совершенно не поддавалась ее контролю. Вот и сейчас она едва не разрыдалась от мысли, что скоро все закончится. А в другой раз Кадди больше всего на свете хотела, чтобы новость о ребенке вызвала в Хаусе те же эмоции, что и в ней, и он остался радом насовсем. Но в следующий момент она жутко пугалась и гнала от себя эти мысли, понимая, что во всем виновата ее беременность. А потом все повторялось сначала.

- Ты в порядке? – Хаус замер, не донеся вилку с куском пирога до рта, и испытывающе посмотрел на нее.

- Да.. да, - Кадди наигранно улыбнулась, что не ускользнула от внимания Грега. – Как твой пациент? – спросила она, поспешно меняя тему разговора.

- Жить будет, - коротко бросил Хаус, сощурившись. – Ты уверена, что все хорошо?

- Конечно уверена, - Кадди поднялась, взяла кружку и направилась к мойке.

Хаус проводил ее задумчивым взглядом, отправил в рот кусок пирога и медленно прожевал, не чувствуя вкуса. Он не понимал, почему Кадди тянет время, хотя, очевидно, она добилась желаемого. Эта неопределенность сводила его с ума.

- Закончил? – прозвучал рядом голос Лизы.

- Да, - Хаус встрепенулся от мыслей. – Спасибо. Очень вкусно. Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.

- Надеюсь, ты имеешь в виду не только мои кулинарные таланты, - промурлыкала Лиза.

Ответом ей был взгляд, полный обещания. Лиза наклонилась и приникла к его губам. Грег обнял ее одной рукой за талию, а другой пробрался под блузу. Лиза запустила руки в его волосы, чувствуя, как кровь постепенно превращается в кипящую лаву.

Наконец, Лиза слегка отстранилась, тяжело дыша. Конечно, их близость всегда была прекрасна, но в последнее время обреченность, которую она ощущала, придавала их сексу особую остроту.

Хауса, казалось, тоже удивила необычная страстность Лизы, и он был рад этой передышке. Но, когда Лиза отступила на несколько шагов, он неожиданно ощутил звенящую пустоту.

- Я.., - он кашлянул и сделал глубокий вздох. – Я приму душ, - он поднялся. – Не задерживайся, - он помедлил секунду, а потом вышел из кухни.

Кадди сполоснула тарелку, поставила ее на сушилку, вытерла руки, повернулась и прислонилась к мойке. Две слезинки скользнули по щекам, Лиза поспешно вытерла их дрожащими руками. Что же ей делать? Здравый смысл подсказывал, что нужно прекратить эти отношения прямо сейчас, а сердце предательски замирало при одной мысли об этом. Рождество, решила она. Я признаюсь после Рождества.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13**

Хаус скользнул взглядом по пациентке. Девушка по-прежнему была слаба, но румянец уже вернулся, а огромные синяки на руках, которые все приняли за отметины, оставленные врачами, успокаивавшими больную во время приступа, но на деле оказавшиеся еще одним свидетельством болезни, заметно побледнели. Ее перевели в отделение интенсивной терапии.

Грег прикрыл глаза и поудобнее устроился в кресле. Монотонный писк аппаратов убаюкивал.

До Рождества оставалась неделя. Следуя негласному договору, он не обговаривал с Кадди планов на праздники. Они теперь вообще почти не разговаривали, по крайней мере, на работе. Создавалась ощущение, что она нарочно дистанцируется, словно боясь чего-то или же готовясь к чему-то. Но в то же время, когда они оставались наедине, она вела себя как обычно, ничем не напоминая ту холодную, отстраненную начальницу, которую он видел на работе.

Неожиданно у Грега появилась уверенность, что за ним наблюдают. Он резко открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Мэри. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, потом губы девушки дрогнули в улыбке:

- Привет, - произнесла она.

- Привет, - после секундной заминки ответил Грег. – Я доктор…

- Хаус, - закончила девушка. – Я знаю. Доктор Кемерон, - пояснила Мэри в ответ на его вопросительно вздернутую бровь. – Она, можно сказать, боготворит вас.

Хаус хмыкнул.

- Что ж, вижу делирий сдал позиции, - прищурился он.

- А, да, – девушка смутилась. – Доктор Чейз сказал, что я цитировала фильмы.

- Классические фильмы, - поправил Хаус.

- Да, - согласилась девушка, на ее лицо легла тень.

Хаус внимательно следил за ее реакцией.

- Знаете, - он поднялся. – Мы знаем, чем вы были больны, но не можем понять, как вы заразились. Очагом БКЛ является Индия, а распространяется она чаще всего через укус клеща. Так как же вы, не покидая Джерси, умудрились заразиться? – Грег подался вперед.

- Я не знаю, - девушка пожала плечами и растеряно взглянула на хмурого голубоглазого врача. – Доктор Кемерон тоже спрашивала меня об этом, но я, правда, не знаю.

- Может, кто-то из ваших родственников или друзей недавно вернулся оттуда?

- Да, - медленно проговорила она. – То есть нет! – поправилась она.

Хаус приподнял брови.

Девушка вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться и сформулировать свою мысль:

- Я хочу сказать, он сначала вернулся, но мы… Мы поссорились, и он снова уехал, - она закусила губу, в ее глазах блеснули слезы.

Грег помолчал, раздумывая.

- А он…

- Джон, мой брат, - поспешно уточнила Мери, неверно истолковав паузу.

- Я хотел спросить, ваш брат дарил вам что-нибудь? Сари? Может быть, набор благовоний?

- Нет, - девушка откинулась на подушку, она все еще была слаба, и разговор утомил ее. – Хотя, - она широко раскрыла глаза, вспомнив о чем-то. – Подождите! Джон подарил мне шаль! Из настоящего кашемира, с ручной вышивкой.

- Вы, конечно, обрадовались подарку и сразу примерили ее? – Грег слегка наклонил голову влево.

Он чувствовал, что разгадка близко.

- Н-нет, – с запинкой ответила Мэри. – Я была так зла на него, что запихнула ее в самый дальний угол, даже не развернув.

- Но вы все же примерили шаль, - утвердительно проговорил Хаус.

- Да. Это прозвучит глупо, но когда я перестала злиться, то поняла, что шаль – это единственная ниточка, которая связывает меня с Джоном, - уголки ее губ слегка опустились.

Было понятно, что этот разговор затронул сокровенное, разбередил старые раны.

- Я был прав, – пробормотал Хаус, поднимаясь.

- Что вы делаете? – девушка вздрогнула и испуганно подтянула одеяло к подбородку.

-Я должен вас осмотреть, - Грег посмотрел ей в глаза.

Несколько секунд девушка раздумывала, а потом вздохнула и отпустила руки.

- Сядьте, - попросил Хаус, поправляя лампу так, чтобы свет падал на спину пациентки.

Мэри подчинилась. Странно, но она не испытывала страха. Почему-то она была убеждена, что этому врачу можно доверять. Он будто излучал спокойствие и непоколебимую уверенность.

Хаус ослабил завязки робы и обнажил спину девушки. Острые позвонки и ребра, выступавшие сквозь кожу, лишний раз свидетельствовали о том, насколько болезнь ее истощила. Грег внимательно осмотрел ее, но не нашел того, что искал. Он осторожно приспустил робу с ее плеча.

- Хаус, что ты делаешь?! – вошедшая Кемерон негодующе смотрела на него. – Ей надо лежать!

- Можно подумать, я вальсирую с ней по палате! – бросил Хаус, не удостоив подчиненую взглядом.

Потому, как дрогнули плечи Мэри, Хаус понял, что она смеется и тоже усмехнулся.

- Что ты хочешь найти? – Эллисон подошла ближе и встала рядом с Хаусом.

- Вот это, - удовлетворенно проговорил Хаус, приподняв большим и указательным пальцем участок кожи.

- Небольшой нарыв, ну и что? – Кемерон непонимающе взглянула на начальника.

- Посмотри внимательно, - приказал Грег, чуть сильнее натянув кожу.

Эллисон наклонилась:

- Это же… это же след от укуса клеща, - недоверчиво проговорила она.

- Точно. И часть его еще внутри, это и вызывает нарыв. Займись этим, - он взял трость.

- Должно быть, вы оторвали тельце мочалкой, когда принимали душ. Такое бывает, - заметила Эллисон.

- Это чем-то грозит мне? – через плечо спросила притихшая Мэри.

- Теперь уже нет, - успокоила ее Кемерон, надевая перчатки.

- Вот такая вот троянская шаль, - по губам Хауса скользнула улыбка, адресованная пациентке.

- Троянская шаль? – удивленно переспросила Эллисон.

- Мисс Брайт расскажет тебе, если ты будешь паинькой и, наконец, займешься нарывом, -Грег забросил в рот таблетку викодина.

Эллисон отвернулась, чтобы достать набор для процедуры. Ее покоробила это непонятная сплоченность Хауса и пациентки.

- Не рассказывайте ей, - одними губами сказал Хаус и заговорщески подмигнул девушке.

- Доктор Хаус! – окликнула его Мэри. – Мне сказали, что реабилитация займет много времени, так что мне придется тут задержаться. Вы же еще зайдете ко мне?

Кэмерон обернулась, желая увидеть, что скажет Хаус. Грег замер у двери в палату и опустил голову.

- Эммм… У доктора Хауса много больных, - пришла на помощь Эллисон. - Он…

- Я понимаю, - поспешно согласилась Мэри. – Конечно.

- Поправляйтесь, - Хаус кивнул и положил руку на ручку двери.

- Доктор Хаус!

Хаус повернулся.

- Спасибо, - с чувством проговорила девушка.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга.

- Пожалуйста, - Грег слегка улыбнулся и вышел в коридор.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Вечером того же дня Кемерон зашла в кабинет Хауса.

Грег мельком взглянул на нее и продолжил собирать рюкзак, рабочий день закончился. Не дождавшись никакого ответного движения, Кемерон села в кресло, зажав ладони между коленями. Спину она держала очень прямо.

- Хаус, каково это? – спросила Эллисон, внимательно глядя на начальника.

- Ты о чем? – Грег замер на секунду и посмотрел на девушку исподлобья.

- Каково это всегда быть уверенным в своей правоте? Не мучиться сомнениями? – она откинулась в кресле.

Хаус не ответил. Он застегнул рюкзак, закинул его на плечо и взял со стола ключи. Кемерон усмехнулась и прикрыла глаза. Хаус обошел стол, поравнялся с креслом, в котором расположилась девушка, и тихо произнес, глядя прямо перед собой:

- Врач, который не имеет сомнений – не врач. Он – палач.

Кемерон вздрогнула от неожиданности и резко подняла голову. Несколько секунд они с Хаусом смотрели друг на друга, а потом он молча вышел из кабинета.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Грег отложил журнал и потер глаза. Прошло несколько дней. Нового дела не было, его подчиненные, изнывающие от безделья, вызвались подежурить в клинике. Перед праздниками многие спешили сделать прививку от гриппа, и врачей не хватало. Хаус снял со стола изувеченную ногу и посмотрел на часы. Приближался обеденный перерыв. Грег встал, взял трость и направился в кабинет Уилсона. Однако друга не оказалось на месте. С тоской взглянув на толпу у лифта, Хаус раздосадовано вздохнул и направился к другому лифту, надеясь, что ему повезет и там окажется меньше проголодавшихся коллег.

Пересекая отделение интенсивной терапии, он бросил взгляд в сторону одной из палат и замедлил шаг. Грег почти забыл, что здесь находится его недавняя пациентка. Зрелище бледной девушки, которая безразлично созерцала принесенный больничный обед, тронуло его. Он сделал еще несколько шагов и остановился. Неожиданно в памяти возник ее жалобный взгляд, когда она билась в руках врачей, умоляя избавить ее от надвигающейся боли. Постояв несколько секунд, Хаус вздохнул и развернулся. В конце концов, скрасить одиночество девчонки не такая большая жертва и ни к чему его не обяжет, решил он.

- Привет, - он просунул голову в палату. – Можно войти?

- Конечно! – Мэри оживилась, на лице появилась радостная улыбка. – Я рада, что вы выбрали время, чтобы навестить меня.

Хаус поморщился.

- Вижу, что я не единственный ваш посетитель, - Грег кивнул на роскошный изысканный букет и открытку, стоявшие на прикроватной тумбочке.

- А.. это принесли девочки с работы. Удачно, что я работаю в цветочном магазине, - Мэри смущенно поправила светлую челку.

- Как вы себя чувствуете? – Грег подтянул тростью табурет и расположился рядом с постелью, внимательно глядя на девушку.

- Я… мне гораздо лучше, спасибо, - поблагодарила она.

Они помолчали, не зная о чем еще говорить.

- Вы будете сэндвич? – полюбопытствовал Хаус, указав подбородком на поднос с едой.

- Нет, забирайте, - разрешила Мэри и тоже взяла вилку.

Она была рада, что у нее появилась компания. Самым ужасным в пребывании в больнице были не процедуры, не еда, а обезоруживающая холодная вежливость персонала и полное одиночество. Конечно, некоторые врачи были весьма доброжелательны, но и они не могли позволить себе роскошь длительного общения – у них были и другие пациенты.

Хаус откусил сэндвич и мысленно обругал себя за то, что поддался собственной жалости и зашел. Он слишком хорошо усвоил, что сближаться с пациентами недопустимо. И пусть окружающие считали его бесчувственным, зато это позволяло сохранить объективность и избежать лишних эмоций. И вот теперь он сам нарушил собственные правила.

- Так откуда все-таки все эти цитаты? Такая молодая девушка ...- полюбопытствовал Хаус, чтобы нарушить неловкую паузу.

- Все очень просто, - грустно улыбнулась Мэри, нанизывая на вилку стручковую фасоль. – Я выросла в одном из тех пыльных городков на юге, которые и на карте-то редко обозначены. Единственным развлечением в этой глуши был кинотеатр, где крутили классику кино. До сих пор помню лохматого пса билетера, почему-то Мартин всегда приводил эту дворнягу на работу, - усмехнулась девушка. – Мама обжала старое кино.

Хаус, прищурившись, пристально смотрел на Мэри. Казалось, она забыла о его присутствии, погруженная в свои воспоминания.

- Она особенно любила фильмы Хичкока, - продолжала девушка. – А ее любимым актером был…

- Хэмфри Богарт, - догадался Хаус.

- Да, - девушка быстро взглянула на него. – По уик-эндам мама водила меня и Джона в этот кинотеатр. Каждый раз для нас это было настоящим приключением, хотя мы вскоре знали наизусть и "Головокружение", и "Касабланку" и еще с десяток картин. У нас с Джоном даже была игра – мы говорили, цитируя диалоги из этих фильмов. Оказывается, я до сих пор так хорошо их помню.

- Детские воспоминания, - кивнул Хаус. - От них трудно избавиться.

На секунду в его глазах появилось отсутствующее выражение, он нахмурился, точно вспомнив о чем-то своем, но тут же снова взглянул на Мэри.

- Могу представить, что ваша мама думает о современном кино, - Хаус слегка улыбнулся.

- Мама умерла три месяца назад. Болезнь Альцгеймера, - скупо пояснила она.

- Сочувствую, - Грег вытянул губы трубочкой. – Но у вас есть брат.

- Джон, - Мэри горько усмехнулась. – Анфан террибль, вечный баловень и разгильдяй. По крайней мере, таким я его помню. Конечно же, когда маме поставили диагноз, он поспешил уехать, направился с археологической экспедицией в Южную Америку. Шесть лет я была сиделкой, а он скитался по миру, изредка присылая открытки. Когда мамы не стало, мне потребовалось три недели, чтобы разыскать его, на этот раз в Индии. А объявился он лишь пару недель назад, с жалкими оправданиями и этой чертовой шалью, - из груди девушки вырвались рыдания.

Она закрыла рот рукой, стыдясь своей слабости, и взглянула на Грега несчастными серыми прозрачными глазами, в которых застыла боль. Хаус посмотрел в сторону, ему было неловко и хотелось уйти. Но вместо этого он поднялся, налил из пластиковой бутылки воду в стакан и протянул девушке.

- Простите, - она взяла воду и стала пить мелкими глотками, ее зубы стукались о край стакана. – Сама не знаю, зачем рассказала вам все это. Простите, - повторила она, вытирая мокрые глаза.

Хаус снова уселся на стул и подождал немного, пока она успокоится. Несмотря на неловкость, ему претило просто развернуться и уйти, оставив ее в таком состоянии.

- А какие фильмы вы любите теперь? – спросил Хаус, чтобы отвлечь девушку.

- Я предпочитаю книги, - после секундного раздумья ответила она. – Не слишком оригинально, да? – она смутилась.

- Напротив, - Хаус внимательно посмотрел на нее.

- Когда мама заболела, мне пришлось оставить университет, - пояснила она. – Но я до сих пор очень люблю читать.

- Вы все еще можете продолжить учебу, - заметил Грег.

- Иногда, чтобы сделать шаг, простого желания недостаточно, - невесело усмехнулась Мэри.

- Трудно не согласиться, - кивнул Хаус.

Они проговорили еще час. Мэри оказалась очень приятной собеседницей - остроумной и глубокой, у нее было собственное мнение, которое она умело и твердо аргументировала. Неожиданно эта беседа доставила Грегу массу удовольствия.

Сидя в пол-оборота, он не заметил, как в какой-то момент за стеклянной стеной палаты остановилась Кадди. Она спешила в конференц-зал и случайно увидела их, оживленно беседующих. От ее внимания не ускользнула ни миловидность девушки, ни очевидная заинтересованность Хауса. Очевидно, девушка рассказала что-то очень смешное, и Хаус искренне расхохотался, слегка запрокинув голову. Девушка попыталась его успокоить, положив руку на плечо, потому что самая интересная часть рассказа была еще впереди. Ничуть не смутившись, Грег попытался подавить смех, вняв ее шутливому упреку. Судя по всему, в ее присутствии он чувствовал себя свободно и расслабленно.

Лиза оцепенело наблюдала эту сценку, борясь с подступившими к самым глазам обжигающими слезами. А потом, опомнившись, тряхнула головой и поспешила на совещание, испытывая острое сожаление и почти физическую боль оттого, что давно знала – Хаус ей не принадлежит и только что увиденное в палате – лишнее тому подтверждение.

Выйдя от Мэри, Хаус прислонился к стене и немного постоял. Время пролетело незаметно, общаться с девушкой оказалось на удивление легко, от нее будто исходил свет, и просто находиться рядом с ней было приятно. Она ничего не ждала и ничего не требовала, понимая, что их общение и неожиданно возникшая близость напоминает ту, которая возникает между пассажирами купе поезда. И все-таки он не мог отрицать, что ему давно не удавалось так расслабиться, забыв обо всем.

Хаус улыбнулся и пошел к себе, испытывая странное чувство. На этот раз к привычному торжеству, вызванному тем, что удалось диагностировать болезнь, примешивалась просто радость от сознания того, что с этой милой девушкой все будет хорошо.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус хлопнул планшет с историей болезни на стол регистратуры. Это был последний пациент на сегодня.

- Извините, где я могу найти Мэри Брайт? – раздалось рядом.

Хаус быстро взглянул на мужчину, который интересовался его пациенткой: светлые волосы, мелкие черты лица, делавшие его так похожим на сестру.

- Соседка сказала, что ее госпитализировали сюда, - зачем-то уточнил он, обеспокоено наблюдая, как медицинская сестра нажимает кнопки компьютера в поисках нужной информации.

- Джон Брайт? – спросил Хаус, ставя подпись на карте пациента.

- Да! – молодой человек резко повернулся. – Откуда вы меня знаете? – настороженно спросил он, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо врача.

- Я лечил вашу сестру, сейчас она в отделении интенсивной терапии, - пояснил Хаус, пристально разглядывая мужчину.

Ничто не выдавало в нем легкомысленного шалопая, каким он представлял его себе со слов Мэри.

- Что с ней? Она в порядке? – в глазах молодого человека плескалась паника.

- Она поправляется, - сухо бросил Хаус. – Давно вы вернулись из Индии?

- Этим утром, а что? В чем дело? – он непонимающе взглянул на врача. – Я могу увидеть сестру?

- Она все еще слаба, - резко ответил Хаус, посылая сообщение своим подчиненным. – И прежде, чем вы ее увидите, мы должны убедиться, что вы не притащили еще какую-нибудь экзотическую болячку, - Хаус холодно взглянул на него.

- Хаус, вызывал? – в фойе появился Чейз.

- Молодец, – кивнул Хаус. – За то, что явился первым, тебе полагается приз. Это мистер Брайт, брат нашей пациентки. Возьми у него анализы и убедись, что братский поцелуй не подвергнет ее вновь смертельной опасности.

- Хорошо, - согласился Чейз. – Мистер Брайт, пойдемте со мной, - пригласил он.

- Смертельной опасности? О чем он говорит? – спросил молодой человек, увлекаемый Чейзом в смотровую палату. – Я стал причиной болезни Мэри?!

Хаус вздохнул и облокотился на стойку регистрации. Со времени того разговора, он ни разу не был у Мэри. И, хотя соблазн вновь насладиться непринужденным общением был велик, он твердо решил вернуться к соблюдению собственного кодекса.

- Хаус, что случилось? – Кемерон и Форман вышли из лифта и бросились к начальнику.

- Простите, у Санты закончились подарки, - ну удостоив их взглядом, отрезал Хаус, пытаясь разглядеть Лизу через полуприкрытые жалюзи.

Она положила телефонную трубку и стала что-то сосредоточенно писать. Мягкий свет настольной лампы падал ей на лицо, предательски выдавая следы усталости. Перед праздниками нужно было завершить тысячу дел, и ей приходилось задерживаться. Словно почувствовав взгляд Хауса, Лиза подняла голову и посмотрела туда, где он стоял, их глаза на секунду встретились и они обменялись быстрыми улыбками.

- Так что, мы можем идти? – неуверенно спросила Эллисон.

Врачи растеряно переглянулись.

- Как угодно, - Хаус все же взглянул на подчиненных, сладко улыбнувшись.

Он оттолкнулся от стойки и направился к лифту. Вернувшись в кабинет, он оделся, взял рюкзак и вышел в коридор.

- Едешь домой? – устало улыбнулся Уилсон, закрывая свой кабинета.

- Ты что, специально караулил меня? – наигранно ужаснулся Грег.

- Очень смешно, - вяло отмахнулся Уилсон.

- Тяжелый день? – спросил Хаус, когда они вошли в лифт.

- У меня пациент умер. Девочка. 14 лет, – Уилсон провел рукой по лицу.

Хаус промолчал. Слова тут были ни к чему.

- Так ты сейчас домой? – снова спросил Уилсон, когда они оказались на улице.

Хаус посмотрел на темное небо, подставив лицо неторопливо падающим пушистыми хлопьями снега.

- Да, - ответил Хаус, набрав полные легкие морозного воздуха. – А что? Хочешь, пойдем выпьем? – он внимательно посмотрел на подавленного друга.

- Нет, – после небольшой заминки ответил Уилсон. – Я в порядке. Спокойной ночи, Хаус, - Джеймс кивнул и медленно пошел к своей машине, на ходу доставая из кармана ключи.

- Спокойной ночи, - проговорил Грег, провожая его взглядом.

Он постоял немного, с наслаждением вдыхая холодный воздух, и тоже пошел к машине. До Рождества оставалось два дня.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14**

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Закончив работу пораньше, сотрудники собрались в празднично декорированном фойе, где были накрыты столы, играла музыка. Все веселились от души, тут и там слышались взрывы смеха. Повсюду царила радостная атмосфера, у всех было приподнятое настроение, люди обнимались, поздравляли друг друга и обменивались подарками, кто-то даже танцевал.

Грег вышел из лифта, держа в руках папку. Он осмотрелся, поморщившись от шумного веселья, плескавшегося вокруг.

- Ты не видел Кадди? – Хаус подошел и остановился рядом с Уилсоном, пытаясь избавиться от серпантина, прицепившегося к кроссовкам. – Мне нужно… - он красноречиво потряс папкой.

- Только что была здесь, - Уилсон залпом допил то, что было у него в стакане. – Ой, смотри, похоже, сейчас будут играть в шарады, - он указал на полненькую медсестру, с мишурой, обмотанной вокруг шеи на манер боа, восседавшую на стойке регистрации.

- Угу, - Хаус лишь мельком взглянул на медсестру.

- Кстати, поздравляю! – Джеймс лукаво подмигнул Грегу, не замечая озабоченности друга.

Хаус непонимающе посмотрел на него.

- Эта блондинка, - нетерпеливо пояснил Уилсон, указав на девушку, которая нерешительно стояла у лестницы, выглядывая кого-то в веселящейся толпе. – Думаю, она будет рада отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты спас ее жизнь.

- Ерунда, - пробормотал Грег, пытаясь найти глазами Лизу.

- Я так не думаю, - Уилсон хлопнул друга по плечу и кивнул на девушку, которая, заметив Хауса, стала пробираться к нему через холл. – Йо-хо-хоу! Счастливого Рождества! – Уилсон еще раз подмигнул Грегу и устремился к чаше с пуншем, чтобы заново наполнить свой стакан.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус оглядел холл и убедился, что Лизы там нет. Со вздохом он направился навстречу Мэри.

- Доктор Хаус, - она робко улыбнулась.

- Вас выписали? – поинтересовался Грег.

- Да… да. За мной приехал брат, - девушка обернулась.

Хаус проследил за ее взглядом и у противоположных дверей заметил Джона Брайта.

- Вы помирились? – спросил Хаус, думая о своем.

- Да, мы поговорили, и многое поняли, - кивнула Мэри.

- Это хорошо, - врач снова посмотрел на свою недавнюю пациентку. – И хорошо, что он сейчас здесь. Рождество нужно встречать с близкими людьми.

- Пожалуй, - девушка испытывающе смотрела на Грега. – Я… я хотела поблагодарить вас за все, что вы сделали для меня, - произнесла она.

- Не стоит, - Хаус попытался отшутиться.

- Позвольте мне судить об этом, - мягко сказала Мэри.

- Как скажете, - Грег пожал плечами.

- Да, - пробормотала девушка, а затем приподнялась на цыпочки и осторожно коснулась губ Хауса поцелуем.

Грег переждал этот порыв, не единым движением не отвечая ей. Когда же Мэри отстранилась от него, оказалось, что все вокруг восприняли случившееся с большим энтузиазмом. Желая подыграть разгоряченным пуншем коллегам, которые одобрительно посвистывали и улюлюкали, Хаус, красуясь, слегка поднял и развел руки, издав восторженно-торжествующий вопль. Окружающие зааплодировали.

- Спасибо, - еще раз смущенно поблагодарила Мэри, прикусив нижнюю губу.

- Всегда пожалуйста, - усмехнулся Грег. – Счастливого Рождества!

- И вам.

Девушка повернулась, чтобы уйти, но прежде, чем она успела сделать шаг, Грег слегка придержал ее за плечи и, наклонившись к уху, шепнул:

- Не нужно было этого делать.

- Я знаю, - не оборачиваясь, тихо сказала она. – Прощайте.

Грег, застыв, с грустью смотрел, как она подошла к брату, и они вместе вышли на улицу. Хаус мотнул головой и понял, что стоит столбом посреди веселящейся толпы. Он добрался до столов с едой и взял стакан с соком.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Лиза поправила бретель своего нового платья для коктейлей, которое она специально купила по случаю вечеринки. Подкрасив губы и заправив локон, выбившийся из высокой прически, она вернулась в холл. Необычное оживление отвлекло ее от разговора с коллегой. Она обернулась и увидела Грега, целующего ту самую блондинку из отделения интенсивной терапии. А потом он еще задержал девушку, интимно шепнув что-то на ухо. Возможно, назначил свидание или сделал комплимент.

- Она хорошенькая и, кажется, пришлась по душе доктору Хаусу, - добродушно заметила собеседница.

- Да, видимо, так и есть, - согласилась Лиза, чувствуя, как внутри все леденеет.

Она усилием воли удержала на лице беззаботно-радостную улыбку, а потом, выждав момент, выскользнула в коридор. Она прислонилась к стене и выдохнула. Оказалось, она почти не дышала с тех пор, как увидела Хауса, с упоением целующего другую.

Вот и все. Все кончено. Теперь у нее нет оправдания и предлога, чтобы и дальше продолжать эти встречи, которые незаметно стали вдруг так важны … необходимы. Лиза глухо застонала. Не желая, чтобы ее видели в таком состоянии, она оттолкнулась от стены и медленно пошла в свой кабинет. Что ж, Лиза горько усмехнулась, эта история заслуживает достойного финала.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Кадди вытерла мокрые щеки и прерывисто вздохнула, стараясь успокоиться, но слезы снова потекли по щекам, оставляя влажные дорожки. Что, собственно, случилось? Ни-че-го. Ровным счетом ничего. Она и так получила больше, чем заказывала, больше, чем предполагалось. Разве можно винить Хауса в том, что ему захотелось … иного? Давно забытая обида и неуверенность вернулись с новой силой.

А в сущности, чего она ждала? Они никогда не говорили о том, что происходит между ними, даже когда все изменилось. Или никаких перемен не было, и Лиза видела то, что хотела? Что ж, если так, то теперь она наказана за то, что позволила себе поверить, приняв фантазии за действительность. Кадди всхлипнула, пытаясь унять ноющую боль, разрывавшую ее изнутри.

Она достала конверт и вытянула оттуда открытку с дурашливым поздравлением. Лиза слегка тряхнула конверт, и оттуда выпали два билета на концерт группы Rolling Stones в Трентоне.

Кадди немного подержала их в руках. Потом вложила один обратно в конверт вместе с открыткой. Посмотрев на другой билет, оставшийся лежать на столе, она взяла его и неторопливо разорвала пополам, потом еще и еще, пока билет не превратился в кучку порванной бумаги. Лиза смахнула то, что еще недавно было билетом в мусорную корзину.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

Едва переступив порог кабинета Кадди, Хаус понял, что все не так. Казалось, воздух вибрировал он напряжения. Грег подошел к ее столу.

- Хорошо, что ты здесь, - Лиза держала спину очень прямо. – Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

- Отлично, - кивнул Хаус. – Что стряслось? – он уселся на стул. - Кстати, красивое платье, тебе очень идет, - он одобрительно окинул взглядом ее ладную фигурку, задержавшись на декольте.

Теперь ему стало понятно, почему он не заметил ее в толпе - она успела переодеться и сделать прическу! Хаус поморщился, досадуя на собственную недогадливость.

- Спасибо, - Лиза глубоко вдохнула. – Грег…

Хаус напрягся и внимательно посмотрел не нее. Едва ли она поняла, что впервые за все время назвала его по имени. Кадди быстро обогнула стол, подошла к нему и протянула конверт.

- С Рождеством, – тихо сказала Лиза.

Грег взял конверт и заглянул внутрь. На его лице появилась чуть заметная улыбка.

- Спасибо, – он испытывающе посмотрел на Лизу.

- Прости, организовать тебе свидание с девушкой месяца журнала «Плейбой» не получилось, - Лиза слегка пожала плечами.

- Да уж, – Хаус усмехнулся. – Слушай, я не захватил свой подарок, думал, ты приедешь ко мне и мы…, - он прищурился, заметив в корзине для бумаг клочки, в точности того цвета, что и подаренный билет.

- Хаус, - перебила она, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. - Послушай, я очень благодарна тебе за … - она поискала слово, - … за все. Я ценю то, что ты делал для меня последние месяцы, и понимаю, что ты … во многом отказывал себе. Думаю, ты будешь рад услышать, что теперь тебе не нужно будет ограничивать себя в чем-либо, - Лиза почувствовала, как кровь стучит в висках.

- О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? – нахмурился Грег.

- Я говорю, что у меня будет ребенок, - пояснила Кадди.

- Это я понял, - Хаус сердито взглянул на нее. – Чего я не могу понять, так это почему ты решила поставить точку сейчас. При желании ты могла бы сделать это еще пару месяцев назад, - резко сказал он, пристально глядя Лизе в лицо.

Слова Кадди застали его врасплох. Он был совсем не готов к такому повороту именно сейчас, и уцепился за призрачный шанс заставить Лизу признать, что все давно вышло за установленные ими рамки, что все теперь по-другому и с этим нужно считаться.

У Лизы подогнулись колени, но усилием воли взяла себя в руки.

- Ты знал…. Боже, ты все знал, - в отчаянии простонала она.

- Так почему сейчас? – продолжал настаивать Грег.

- Да какая разница?! – в смятении воскликнула Кадди. – Считай, что я не хочу брать с собой в новый год лишнее! – выпалила она.

Лицо Хауса окаменело.

- Ясно, - коротко кивнул он.

Кадди тут же осознала, как безжалостно прозвучали ее слова, и пожалела об этом.

- Хаус, прости меня! Я не хотела…

- Неважно, - Хаус поднялся. – Я… я тебя поздравляю.

Это прозвучало так, словно они были чужими, едва знакомыми людьми.

- Уверен, у тебя все получится, - он повернулся и пошел к двери.

- Хаус! – Кадди в отчаянии окликнула его.

Грег обернулся и внимательно посмотрел не нее.

- С Рождеством, – обреченно выдохнула Кадди.

- Спасибо, – он с горечью посмотрел на Лизу. – Счастливого Рождества.

Он несколько секунд колебался, а потом, не говоря больше ни слова, вышел из кабинета. Кадди постояла секунду с закрытыми глазами, мысленно прощаясь с ним, затем опустилась в кресло и закрыла лицо руками. По ее щекам текли слезы.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус спустился вниз. Веселье шло полным ходом, но меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось быть в центре шумной суеты. Он нарочно обошел стороной Уилсона, флиртующего с хорошенькой медсестрой из хирургии. Оказавшись на парковке, Грег сел в свою машину, завел двигатель, но не тронулся с места.

Он шел в кабинет Кадди, намереваясь обсудить планы на праздничный вечер, и меньше всего ожидал услышать, что все кончено. Это казалось абсурдным, немыслимым после этих месяцев, когда им было так хорошо. И, тем не менее, все обстояло именно так. Он ей не нужен, Кадди четко дала это понять.

Хаус зажмурился, внезапно разозлившись на весь белый свет, и ударил кулаком по рулю. Клаксон резко, коротко бибикнул. Это привело Грега в чувство. Он вырулил со стоянки, все еще пребывая в растерянности от того, что произошло в кабинете Лизы, и пытаясь разгадать, что вдруг заставило ее поставить жирную точку в их отношениях. Ему и в голову не пришло, что дело вовсе не в нем, а в ее собственных демонах.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Оказавшись дома, Хаус снял пальто, небрежно приткнув его на вешалку, прошел в гостиную и устало опустился на диван. Что ж, это должно было случиться. Он подсознательно ждал этого с того момента, когда узнал о беременности Кадди. То, что она, тянула с признанием так долго, создало некую иллюзию уютной нерушимости этого маленького мира. Теперь же, на этом месте образовалась зияющая дыра. И хотя он знал о неизбежности разрыва, это почему-то не смягчило неожиданно острого чувства разочарования и… потери.

Хаус посидел немного, словно набираясь сил, а потом, обреченно вздохнув, потянулся за телефоном.

- Ресторан «Огни Парижа», - промурлыкал голос на другом конце провода.

Это был самый модный ресторан города, чтобы попасть туда, было необходимо сделать заказ столика за несколько недель.

- Да, я бы хотел отменить заказ, - безразлично сказал Грег. – Грег Хаус. Да, столик на двоих… Спасибо. И вас с Рождеством.

Хаус положил трубку и горько усмехнулся.

- С Рождеством, - вполголоса повторил он, ощущая почти осязаемую пустоту.

Он поднялся, подошел к полке, где привычно стояла едва начатая бутылка виски. Прихватив ее и стакан, он вернулся на диван.

Через час бутылка почти опустела, но тоска, которую Хаус пытался заглушить, так и не прошла. Грег поднес бутылку к глазам, поболтал остатки содержимого и опрокинул его в рот. Бросив бутылку на пол, он на несколько секунд задумался. Повинуясь внезапной мысли, Хаус подошел к своему столу и начал выдвигать один за другим ящики, пока не нашел то, что искал – старый, потрепанный блокнот. Быстро пролистав его, он выудил визитную карточку, на которой значилось только имя и номер телефона. Хаус, внимательно сверяясь, решительно набрал номер.

- Привет, Пола, - все же голос дрогнул от неуверенности и смущения. – Да, это … Грег, - он, хмурясь, выслушал ее профессионально-доброжелательное приветствие.

Было совершенно очевидно, что та единственная встреча 2 года назад стерлась из ее памяти. Что ж, в этом ее нельзя было винить.

– В общем, я подумал, может, ты могла бы… - в этот момент его взгляд упал на небольшую коробочку, подарок, который он приготовил Кадди.

- Грег?... – позвала девушка, обеспокоенная внезапным молчанием.

- Нет, ничего, - пробормотал Хаус. – С Рождеством.

- С Рож…, - растеряно начала она, но Хаус уже повесил трубку.

Грег подошел и взял коробочку в руки. Он задумчиво открыл ее и посмотрел на свой подарок, коснувшись пальцем холодного гладкого камня. Подняв глаза, Хаус увидел собственное отражение в зеркале. На его губах появилась кривая, горькая усмешка. Он положил коробочку на стол, и взял пузырек с викодином. Грег привычно потряс его, определяя, сколько таблеток там осталось. Худшие опасения подтвердились - в пузырьке была всего одна таблетка. Хаус закинул ее в рот, подержал немного на языке и проглотил. Подумав, он прошел в спальню и распахнул шкаф. На секунду его рука замерла в воздухе, словно не решаясь коснуться одежды Лизы, занимавшей теперь уже добрую половину содержимого шкафа. Вздохнув, Грег сбросил невольное оцепенение, запустил руку в карман куртки и вытянул пузырек с викодином. Он вытряхнул на ладонь две таблетки, подумал и, после секундного колебания, добавил еще одну. Хаус вернулся в гостиную и отыскал недопитую бутылку сухого красного вина, которую держал для Лизы. Запив таблетки, Хаус растянулся на диване, прикрыв глаза в молчаливом, отчаянном ожидании. Вскоре теплая дымка окутала его, размыв очертания окружающих предметов и наконец-то притупив боль, терзающую на этот раз не только ногу.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Несколько дней спустя Кадди вошла в кабинет Хауса. Несмотря на то, что у большинства персонала эти дни были выходными, оба, словно сговорившись, сегодня оказались на своих рабочих местах, безуспешно пытаясь сбежать от сводящего с ума одиночества и выедающей душу тоски.

- Ты не занят? – неуверенно поинтересовалась она.  
- Вообще-то занят, - Хаус не отрывал взгляд от монитора мини-телевизора.

Кадди постояла немного, чувствуя себя полной дурой.

- Так что стряслось? – он все же посмотрел на нее.  
Кадди только раскрыла рот, чтобы объяснить, но Хаус не дал ей сказать ни слова:  
- Только не говори, что кто-то снова умирает! Так надоело их спасать, - он слегка нахмурился, состроив физиономию уставшего от жизни мэтра.  
- Вообще-то я хотела узнать, - Кадди бросила взгляд в сторону общей комнаты и убедилась, что там нет никого из его подчиненных, - когда я могу забрать свои вещи?  
- Вещи, конечно, – он секунду подумал. – Завтра после работы устроит? – он приподнял брови.  
- Да, - Лиза вздохнула с облегчением. – Да, завтра устроит.  
- Оставлю ключ под ковриком, - Хаус кивнул и снова уставился в экран.  
Лиза по-прежнему нерешительно стояла, сцепив за спиной руки. Она будто хотела еще что-то сказать, но не могла найти слов, беспомощно глядя на Хауса.  
- Ты еще что-то хотела? – Грег вопросительно взглянул на нее.  
- Нет, прости, - она, спохватившись, поспешно отвела глаза. – Спасибо тебе.  
- Не за что, - буркнул Хаус, растянув губы в улыбке, которая, однако, не обманула ни одного из них.  
Кадди смотрела на него еще несколько мгновений, но так и не смогла ничего прочесть на его непроницаемом лице. Хаус снова уткнулся в экран телевизора. Кадди повернулась и вышла. Грег выключил телевизор, снял, поморщившись, ногу с кресла, выпрямился на стуле и полез в карман за викодином.

Кадди присела перед знакомой дверью и откинула коврик. Она с горькой улыбкой взяла ключ, отперла замок и вошла в квартиру. Небрежно скинув пальто, бросила его на диван и обвела взглядом комнату. Лиза немного постояла, ее не покидало чувство нереальности. Она тряхнула головой, мысленно приказав себе сию же минуту собраться и взять себя в руки. Первым делом, Кадди прошла в ванную и быстро собрала косметику. После некоторых колебаний, она все же бросила в косметичку и зубную щетку. После этого у нее не осталось предлога и дальше оттягивать самое главное. Кадди набрала побольше воздуха в грудь и направилась в спальню. Стараясь не смотреть на кровать, она открыла дверцы шкафа и вытянула несколько своих костюмов. Зажмурившись на секунду, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду, она повернулась и застыла: ее взгляд уперся в маленькую коробочку, лежавшую на покрывале. Лиза медленно приблизилась к кровати, аккуратно положила одежду и осторожно взяла коробочку, перевязанную лентой. Под лентой лежала карточка с надписью «Кадди». Лиза дрожащими руками вытащила карточку, на обороте подчерком Хауса было написано всего два слова «С Рождеством». Она развернула подарочную бумагу, подняла крышку и заглянула внутрь: на черном бархате лежала круглая серебряная брошь с крупным синим камнем, который, казалось, переливался. Кадди поднесла ее к глазам. Оказалось, что в камень вкраплены мельчайшие золотые песчинки, создающие этот эффект. Еще один обман, горько усмехнулась Лиза. Закрыв коробочку, она быстро взяла из комода сорочку, белье, подхватила халат, уютно и привычно расположившийся на кресле, и вернулась в гостиную. Сложив вещи в сумку, она, с трудом сдерживая внезапно подкатившие слезы, вышла из квартиры. Вернув ключ на место, она не оглядываясь, спустилась с крыльца и села в ожидавшее ее такси.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Проходя мимо кабинета Хауса, Уилсон заметил приглушенный свет, пробивавшийся между неплотно закрытыми жалюзи, и заглянул внутрь.  
Хаус сидел перед компьютером, обложившись толстыми книгами, и сосредоточенно вглядывался в экран.  
- Уже полшестого, а ты еще здесь? - удивленно спросил Уилсон.  
- Угу, - буркнул Хаус. – Вызвали на консультацию?  
- Да. Не собираешься домой? – приподняв бровь, поинтересовался Джеймс.  
- Нет, - коротко бросил Грег, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
Уилсон постоял еще минуту, ожидая, что друг что-нибудь объяснит, но по напряженной позе Хауса понял, что тот ничего не собирается добавлять. Онколог пожал плечами и ретировался - ему предстояло свидание с медсестрой, с которой познакомился на вечеринке.  
Грег перевел дух. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось выслушивать очередные нравоучительные, или того хуже - сочувственные речи Уилсона. Он снова попытался сосредоточиться на статье, но понял, что уже полчаса как застрял на одном абзаце.  
Хаус оттолкнулся от стола, повернулся в кресле и уставился в окно. Густой снег, валивший уже второй день, моментально превращался в отвратительно чавкающую ледяную кашу под ногами, и от этого еще больше не хотелось двигаться с места, выходить на улицу. Хаус щелкнул пультом - кабинет наполнился звуками джаза - и поудобнее устроился в кресле. Снежинки, налипшие на оконное стекло, неторопливо таяли, а потом соскальзывали вниз каплями воды. Казалось, что идет дождь.  
Грег невесело улыбнулся совпадению. Похоже, теперь к воспоминаниям о Стейси, которые неизменно настигали его в дождь, теперь добавятся другие, не менее болезненные.  
Стейси. Женщина его жизни. По крайней мере, он долгое время так думал. Они познакомились случайно, столкнувшись в гостиничном лифте. Он приехал на медицинский конгресс, она – на конференцию юристов. Она ему понравилась, покорив сочетанием независимости, ума и красоты. Он пригласил ее на свидание, не думая, что у этих отношений будет продолжение. Ему всегда казались смешными и глупыми павлиньи реверансы, которые мужчина обязан проделывать в период ухаживания. Он был твердо убежден, что женщина с первого взгляда знает, будет она спать с мужчиной или нет, а все остальное – это глупые предрассудки. Однако редко можно было встретить женщину, которая разделяла бы такую позицию, и Грег был вынужден подчиняться правилам этой игры. Стейси стала приятным исключением. Она точно знала, чего хочет, и всегда добивалась этого. Плюнув на все условности, они провели четыре чудесные ночи. Уезжая, Грег не испытывал сожалений. Но это нечаянное знакомство продолжилось самым неожиданным образом – через неделю Стейси с чемоданом в руках постучала в его дверь. Она вошла в его жизнь стремительно и властно, не спрашивая разрешения, и он принял ее. А спустя пять лет она исчезла. Был такой же дождливый, серый день. Он вернулся после занятия с инструктором-физиотерапевтом обнаружил, что Стейси нет. Сначала он ничего не понял, а когда понял – не захотел поверить. Тем больнее было прозрение.  
Он боялся признаться себе, что где-то в глубине души, за валом боли, причиненной ее предательством, он чувствовал облегчение. Он давно устал от ее присутствия, от того, что она многое решала за него. Несчастье стало удобным оправданием. Он грубил, обижал, доводил ее до белого каления, и в итоге она ушла. А к его боли прибавилось изматывающее чувство вины, делавшее его еще более жалким.  
Он впал в депрессию, но усиленно делал вид, что ничего не произошло: вставал по утрам, много работал, ел, не чувствуя вкуса пищи, спал, почти всегда в одиночестве, реже – со случайной знакомой. И каждый день верил, что она вернется. Вернется, несмотря ни на что. Ведь она столько раз говорила, что любит его.

С Кадди все было иначе. Грустная улыбка тронула губы Хауса. Кадди… Смелая и ранимая, самостоятельная и гордая, она была так непохожа на ту, другую. Кадди с такой готовностью взваливала на себя вину за все несовершенства мира там, где Стейси всегда оставалась холодным сторонним наблюдателем. Стейси никогда не заговаривала с ним о детях, и он был этому рад. Она была увлечена работой, настойчиво добивалась репутации успешного юриста. Хаус с упоением решал свои медицинские загадки, стараясь не думать о том, что причины его нежелания быть отцом намного глубже, чем он был готов признать.  
Стейси всегда обращала внимание на мелочи: немытая посуда в раковине, брошенная на пол одежда неизменно становились поводом для обид. Она всегда дулась, когда он нарушал заведенные ею правила. Кадди же, казалось, не замечала маленьких вольностей, которые он сознательно позволял себе, желая определить границы дозволенного. Она всегда принимала его таким, какой он есть, не пыталась переделывать и мирилась с его недостатками.  
Сначала все это казалось очередной игрой, в их с Кадди отношениях всегда было много от игры. А сейчас Хаус и сам не мог бы сказать, когда начал всерьез думать о том, что происходившее между ними, могло бы перерасти во что-то большее. Очень долго он отрицал очевидное. Наверное, просто боялся. Боялся снова поверить, полюбить. Боялся нового предательства. И вот, когда он уже не мог без ее улыбки, ее смеха, ее тела, она ушла. Ушла, причинив отрезвляющую боль, напомнив о том, о чем он готов был забыть.  
Хаус моргнул и посмотрел на часы. Вздохнув, он поднялся, принял викодин, накинул пальто, подхватил рюкзак и, тяжело опираясь, на трость, вышел из кабинета.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Кадди со стаканом сока в руках стояла, прислонившись к большому старинному комоду. Она смотрела людей, собравшихся в гостиной ее родителей. Череда праздников давно стала универсальным событием, объединявшим людей вне зависимости от веры. От дружелюбия и искренней радости, которыми была пропитана атмосфера, ей было отрадно, сосущее одиночество и тоска, преследовавшие ее в последнее время отступали. Кадди ни на минуту не пожалела, что приехала, поддавшись на уговоры матери погостить несколько дней у них.

- Лиза, детка, как я рада снова тебя видеть!

- Тетя Эстель! – на лице Кадди расцвела улыбка. – Как вы поживаете?

- Хорошо, хорошо, - бодро откликнулась сухонькая старушка. – По крайней мере, мой врач говорит, что для восьмидесяти двух я в отличной форме.

- Тетя Эстель, вы неисправимая кокетка! – рассмеялась Лиза.

- Как и подобает настоящей женщине, - с достоинством произнесла тетка, и обе прыснули со смеху.

- Детка, я хотела тебе поздравить, - тетка с добротой взглянула на Лизу. – Хорошо, что ты решилась. Дети – это радость.

- Спасибо, - Кадди улыбнулась.

Она не удивилась тому, что тетка, с которой она не виделась несколько лет, прекрасно осведомлена о ее делах. В их семье это было в порядке вещей.

- Желаю тебе и твоему мужу счастья, - старушка осеклась, заметив, что на пальце Лизы нет кольца.

- По поводу мужа … - Кадди напряглась и быстро спрятала левую руку за спину.

- Какая у тебя красивая брошь, - тетка указала на украшение, спеша загладить свою бестактность. – Редкая вещь.

- Да нет, что вы, - Кадди покачала головой. – Это просто…

- Детка, мой первый муж, Давид, держал ювелирный магазин, сейчас им занимается твой кузен Марк. Так вот, Давид, царство ему небесное, привил мне страсть к камням. Я безошибочно могу отличить шедевр, - она прищурилась, рассматривая брошь. – Это афганский лазурит. Очень, очень редкий камень. А как искусно вправлен в серебро! – она посмотрела Лизе в лицо. – Тот, кто тебе подарил эту вещь, очень тебя любит.

- С чего вы взяли? – спросила Лиза, пытаясь сдержать охватившую ее дрожь.

- Если оставить в стороне стоимость броши, то лазурит – это талисман любви, - пояснила Эстель. – У каждого камня есть тайной значение. Детка, ты в порядке? – тетка обеспокоено вгляделась в побледневшее лицо Кадди.

- Да, мне просто надо присесть, - Лиза поставила стакан.

- Конечно, - тетка ласково похлопала ее по руке, и медленно, опираясь на палку, направилась к кучке шушукающихся женщин.

Кадди на ватных ногах прошла к дивану. Двое нарядных мальчишек лет 12 вскочили, уступая место женщине в черном закрытом платье с высокой талией, которое придавало ей строгий вид. Лиза благодарно улыбнулась и осторожно опустилась на диван. Она была в полном смятении. Неужели то, что сказала Эстель, правда? Кадди рассеяно погладила брошь, коснувшись пальцами выпуклого камня, который, словно ниточка, связывал ее с Хаусом. Да нет, не может быть, тебе просто хочется в это верить, отмахнулась она.

- Лиза, тебе нехорошо?

Лиза вздрогнула, увидев перед собой взволнованное лицо матери, и опустила руку.

- Нет, мама, все хорошо, - она вымученно улыбнулась. – Пора приглашать гостей к столу.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15**

- Ты не занят? – Уилсон заглянул в кабинет Хауса.

Грег вздохнул, понимая, что разговора, от которого он успешно уклонялся несколько недель, прошедших после рождественских каникул, на этот раз избежать не удастся. Все эти недели он задерживался допоздна, не желая возвращаться в пустую квартиру, где его ждали только виски и телевизор.

- Как там твоя медсестра? – поинтересовался Хаус в надежде, что это собьет с толку Уилсона.

- Отлично-отлично, - откликнулся тот, усаживаясь напротив. – Линда просто прелесть. Но я пришел не для того, чтобы обсуждать наши с ней отношения, - твердо сказал Уилсон.

Грег выругался про себя, и невинно посмотрел на друга, не желая облегчать тому задачу.

- Хаус, - Джеймс неуверенно замолчал. – Хаус, что происходит? – он посмотрел на Грега, пытаясь найти ответ.

- О чем ты? – осведомился Хаус с невозмутимым видом.

- Ты какой-то … странный, - Уилсон сощурился, не зная как иначе описать состояние друга. В том произошла неуловимая перемена, хотя на первый взгляд все осталось, как и было. Но что-то в его поведении настораживало, какой-то отзвук того, что Уилсон уже видел.

- Жаль, что это не является основанием для освобождения от дежурств в клинике, - усмехнулся Хаус.

Уилсон внимательно всмотрелся в друга - нет, он определенно видел того таким раньше. Он не стал отрицать странность своего поведения, он попытался отшутиться. О, нет! Внезапная догадка поразила Уилсона.

- Хаус, что ты натворил? – осторожно спросил Джеймс, боясь услышать подтверждение своих опасений.

- Что _я_ сделал? - Хаус непонимающе взглянул на него, вопросительно приподняв брови.

- Почему она ушла? – Уилсон сжал подлокотники кресла.

Он жаждал услышать опровержение своего предположения, но слова Хауса развеяли эту надежду.

- Почему ты считаешь, что всегда во всем виноват я? – устало спросил Грег.

- Боже, - простонал Уилсон. – Ну почему ты отталкиваешь людей? – в бессильном отчаянии воскликнул он. – Ты и со Стейси поступил также!

Только сейчас, произнеся эту фразу, он понял, отчего вид Хауса показался ему знакомым. Он выглядел так же после ухода Стейси. Уилсон пристально посмотрел на друга. Лицо Грега было совершенно непроницаемо, лишь на долю секунды в глазах мелькнуло что-то. Боль, отчаяние, отвращение к себе? Уилсон не сумел разобрать.

Он так надеялся, что Хаус начнет новые отношения, сумеет стать чуть более счастливым. Ради этого, он даже умерил свое любопытство, отказавшись от попыток выяснить, кто же его таинственная пассия. Он был уверен, что рано или поздно, Хаус сам обязательно их познакомит. И вот теперь все кончено.

- Ты можешь попытаться ее вернуть, - предположил Уилсон. – Цветы, конфеты, подарки. Это всегда срабатывает, - с жаром сказал он.

Хаус грустно усмехнулся. Его друг всегда старался сделать так, чтобы все вокруг были счастливы. В этом они с Кемерон были похожи.

- Я так не думаю. Она решила уйти, я уважаю ее решение, - сказал Грег, пресекая дальнейшее развитие этой темы.

Уилсон безнадежно покачал головой.

- Прости. Я думал, что у тебя с ней сложится, - тихо, с сожалением, пробормотал он.

- Я тоже, - задумчиво сказал Грег.

Произнеся это вслух, он вдруг понял, что действительно надеялся … на что-то. Надежда родилась от близости, от которой он так бежал и которой все же не смог сопротивляться. А Кадди смогла. И ясно дала это понять.

- Ладно, - Уилсон неуверенно кивнул.

Он поднялся и вышел, но Хаус, погруженный в свои мысли, этого не заметил.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Хаус! Родственники подают в суд! Это уже четвертый иск за этот год! – Кадди в бешенстве хлопнула об стол синей папкой и скрестила руки на груди, отчего вырез на ее блузке стал еще более вызывающим.

Хаус откинулся в кресле и смерил начальницу взглядом. Удивительно, но гнев делал ее еще более привлекательной: щеки полыхали румянцем, синие глаза яростно блестели, полуобнаженная грудь резко поднималась и опадала.

- Хаус! – Кадди рассерженно окликнула его.

- Что? – устало огрызнулся он, поднимаясь. – Ты же сама сказала, это четвертый случай, так что я не понимаю, почему это так тебя удивляет.

Кадди надменно посмотрела на него и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

- Почему ты прямо не скажешь то, что собиралась? – тихо спросил Хаус, присев на край стола.

- О чем ты? – Лиза обернулась, приподняв бровь.

- Почему ты напрямую не скажешь, что я недостаточно хорош, чтобы не делал, как бы ни старался? – Хаус испытывающе смотрел на нее в упор.

- Хаус, - Кадди снисходительно усмехнулась. – Прости, но у меня сейчас совсем другие заботы, - Лиза самодовольно погладила свой живот.

Хаус молча смотрел на нее, в его взгляде застыла боль. Она сделала шаг, раздавшийся чавкающий звук заставил ее взглянуть вниз. Лиза брезгливо поморщилась. Хаус, не отрываясь, смотрел на Кадди.

- И вот еще что, тебе не помешает здесь убраться, - презрительно бросила она, снова посмотрев на пол.

Лиза взялась за ручку и помедлила секунду, вся ее поза выражала высокомерную, унизительную жалость, а затем она скрылась за дверью. Хаус моргнул и медленно перевел взгляд вниз, чтобы увидеть то, что вызвало у Кадди гримасу отвращения. На полу, расплющенное и окровавленное, все еще трепещущее, лежало сердце. Его сердце.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Грег вздрогнул и проснулся с резким испуганным вздохом. Он полежал несколько минут, ожидая, пока успокоится сердце, готовое, казалось, выскочить из груди. Потом Грег сел и спустил ноги с кровати. Он с силой потер ладонью изувеченную ногу, боль с новой силой принялась грызть его беззащитную плоть. Хаус обвел взглядом спальню, залитую желтым светом уличных фонарей, с трудом поднялся и, прихрамывая, направился в ванную. Он щелкнул выключателем, зажмурившись от яркого света, полоснувшего по глазам, пустил холодную воду и ополоснул лицо.

Хаус открыл шкафчик, закинул в рот таблетку викодина и посмотрел на свое отражение. Из зеркала на него смотрел всклокоченный, усталый мужчина с седой щетиной и покрасневшими глазами. Хаус провел влажной рукой по лицу, стирая проступившую предательскую испарину, вызванную болью и кошмаром.

Кошмары. С недавних пор они стали чаще. Ночью коварное подсознание обнажало все страхи, с непрошенной щедростью выплескивало все то, о чем днем он предпочитал не думать. Иногда это был унизительно потекший на виду у всех пакет для сбора мочи, а в другой раз он просыпался в ужасе от того, что оказывался в ванне со льдом под аккомпанемент суровой отповеди отца, чей голос по степени холодности не уступал льду в той самой ванне. А с недавних пор к этому уже привычному набору добавились видения вроде сегодняшнего, где главным действующим лицом так или иначе была Кадди.

Хаус стиснул зубы, как всегда делал, когда происходило нечто, с чем он не мог справиться. Грег уже очень давно был убежден, что никто по нему не скучает, и сам ни по кому не скучал. Он приложил к этому немало усилий, это был его собственный выбор. Но Кадди все изменила, и особенно остро он ощутил это только после ее ухода.

Почему жизнь устроена так, что двое начинают догадываться о том, что с ними происходит только в самый последний момент? Когда уже невозможно игнорировать происходящее и списывать это на дружбу, когда просто невозможно что-то изменить. Грег снова почувствовал, как на него накатывает волна горечи, обиды на нее, разочарования и одиночества.

Он посмотрел на свои руки, стиснувшие край раковины так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, медленно с усилием выдохнул и, погасив свет, вернулся в постель. Викодин подействовал, боль, скалясь, как голодная волчица, нехотя отступила в ожидании своего часа. Хаус забрался под одеяло, зная, что теперь не сможет уснуть. Остаток ночи он провел, лежа без сна и наблюдая, как редкие автомобили, проносясь мимо, освещают косыми отблесками фар потолок его спальни.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Прошло два месяца. Дни стали светлее, в воздухе запахло талым снегом. Весна пока лишь робко намекала на свой приход, но не оставалось сомнений, что вскоре она заявит об этом в полную силу.

Беременность Кадди стала очевидной, теперь смутные подозрения персонала Принстон-Плейнсборо обрели вполне конкретные очертания, что вызвало новую волну перетолков, главной темой которых стала попытка угадать, кто же стал отцом ребенка. Поскольку сама Лиза никак не комментировала этот деликатный вопрос, то вскоре все успокоились, сойдясь на самом очевидном варианте для одинокой, самостоятельной женщины под сорок – искусственное зачатие, увенчавшееся успехом.

С тех пор, как беременность Лизы перешла в разряд официально признанных фактов, Хаус старался сделать так, чтобы их пути не пересекались. И, хотя на работе они по-прежнему поддерживали исключительно деловые отношения, внимательный наблюдатель мог бы заметить, что его шутки в ее адрес стали редкими и вымученными, а порой неожиданно злыми и ядовитыми. Теперь Хаус без дополнительного понукания и протестов регулярно вел прием в клинике, а если требовалось ее содействие или протекция в лечении пациента, то к Лизе неизменно отправлялся кто-нибудь из его подчиненных.

Казалось, что и Лизу такое положение вполне устраивало. И все же, несмотря на внешнюю безмятежность и спокойствие, она не могла избавиться от ощущения, что это временное затишье. Замечая тень, мелькнувшую на стеклянной стене ее офиса, она, закусив губу, страстно желала, чтобы это оказался Хаус. Она бессознательно ждала, чтобы Хаус выкинул что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее, что-то такое, что расставит все по своим привычным местам.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Чего ты хочешь? – раздраженно спросил Хаус, оборачиваясь. – Я не стану извиняться за врачебное мнение.

Это было первая их серьезная стычка за долгое время.

- Мы сейчас говорим не об этом! – Кадди подошла ближе и заглянула ему в глаза. – Хаус, я понимаю, что ты такой, какой ты есть, и не жду, что ты изменишься, - устало бросила она, потерев виски. – Но было бы неплохо, если бы ты хоть иногда думал о последствиях.

- Я передал пациента доктору Стоуну, счастлива? - буркнул он, желая выгадать время.

- Хаус, уровень электролитов продолжает падать, его состояние снова ухудшается, - Форман влетел в кабинет, перелистывая распечатки и не глядя по сторонам.

- Что ж, полагаю, ты назначил дополнительные анализы именно потому, что передал этого пациента другому врачу, - Кадди почувствовала новый прилив раздражения.

- Простите, что-то не так? – Форман переводил непонимающий взгляд с одного на другого.

- Да нет, все как обычно, - Кадди не сводила глаз с Хауса.

- Почему тебе нужно всегда все контролировать? - взорвался он. – Если ты такая фанатка контроля, может, заведешь мужа? Или нет… у тебя же будет ребенок! – он взглянул на ее округлившуюся талию. - Идеальный объект для управления! Может, ты тогда, наконец, сосредоточишь свое внимание на ребенке и дашь мне возможность спокойно выполнять свою работу!

Он осекся, увидев остановившийся взгляд Кадди и ее задрожавший подбородок. Он моментально почувствовал себя хамом и недоумком, у него появилось гадкое чувство, словно он ее ударил.

- Я не собираюсь извиняться за свое мнение, - тем не менее, упрямо повторил он. – К тому же результаты анализов доказывают, что я прав.

- Хаус…, - испуганно Форман вытаращился на начальника.

- Я и не прошу тебя извиняться, - холодно парировала Кадди, справившись с собой. – Иди к пациенту. Ты ему нужен.

Кадди повернулась и поспешно вышла из кабинета, боясь, что не выдержит и сорвется. В дверях она чуть не столкнулась с Уилсоном.

- Прости, - она быстро прошла мимо.

Джеймс проводил ее взглядом, а потом зашел в кабинет.

- Что здесь происходит? – обеспокоено спросил он, интуитивно чувствуя, что произошло что-то важное. – Мне показалось, она вот-вот расплачется…

- Успокойся, с ней все в порядке. В компьютерной программе администраторов не предусмотрена опция «слезы», - ощерился Хаус.

- Я пойду, проверю пациента, - Форман, прижав к груди папку, предпочел ретироваться, прикрыв дверь.

- Что ты ей сказал? – Уилсон набросился на Хауса.

- Ничего, - Хаус пожал плечами, стараясь приглушить гложущую его вину. – Хочешь кофе?

- Не хочу я кофе! Я хочу знать, чем ты ее так расстроил? – Джеймс упер руки в бока.

Хаус неприязненно посмотрел на него: просто рыцарь на белом коне, спешащий на помощь несчастным и обездоленным.

- Я не сказал ничего, что не было бы очевидно, - он отошел он кухонных шкафчиков, сел в кресло и угрюмо взглянул на друга.

- Боже…, - простонал тот, - Неужели ты…? Нет, я не верю, это слишком даже для тебя!

Грег прямо смотрел на него исподлобья тяжелым взглядом.

- Ты все-таки сделал это, - Уилсон обессилено сел на стул, пораженный произошедшим, - Ты проехался по поводу ее беременности, - обреченно произнес он.

- Yap, - подтвердил Хаус и, вздохнув, посмотрел в окно.

- Ради всего святого, зачем ты снова это сделал? Тебе что, доставляет извращенное удовольствие ее оскорблять?

- Конечно, нет, - сморщился Хаус. – Постой, что значит «снова»?

- Что? – не понял Уилсон.

- Ты сказал «снова». Что ты имел в виду?

- Помнишь тот случай, девочка с аллергией на свет? – вздохнул Уилсон. - Я не знаю, что ты ей наговорил, но после она полдня рыдала у себя в кабинете, уверенная, что никогда не сможет стать хорошей матерью, - Уилсон с упреком посмотрел на Хауса. – Или ты думал, что у нее вообще нет чувств?! – он поднял брови.

Хаус промолчал.

- Что ты собираешься делать? – осторожно поинтересовался Уилсон. – Пойдешь извиняться?

- А ты бы на ее месте простил? – невесело усмехнулся Хаус.

- Нет, но…

- Вот видишь, - Грег слегка постучал по столу сжатым кулаком.

- Хаус, что с тобой происходит? – неожиданно спросил Уилсон, прищурившись. – Ты словно на взводе.

- Я всегда на взводе, - буркнул Хаус, не глядя на него.

- Ты что, перестал принимать викодин? Он тебе уже не помогает?

Грег не стал говорить, что действительно в течение некоторого времени не принимал викодин, но отнюдь не потому, что лекарство перестало помогать.

- Все нормально, я в порядке - резко отозвался он, давая понять, что не стоит и дальше развивать эту тему.

- Что ж, - Уилсон пожал плечами и встал, - как знаешь. И все же ты бы извинился перед Кадди, - он вышел из кабинета, уверенный что Хаус и не подумает последовать совету.

Хаус встал и подошел к окну и прижался горящим любом к холодному стеклу. Он ненавидел себя.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Лиза зашла в свой кабинет и обессилено опустилась в кресло. Она немного посидела, чувствуя себя совершенно опустошенной. Слезы, еще недавно подступавшие к глазам горячей волной, исчезли. Странное спокойствие овладело ею.

Она не думала, что будет так скучать по Хаусу, который бесцеремонно нарушил то, что она так любит: гармоничное и привычное одиночество, порядок и … предсказуемость ее жизни. И, тем не менее, она скучала. Скучала по его сонной утренней улыбке, по его распевкам в душе, по его сосредоточенности, когда он читал.

Кадди надеялась, что все постепенно уладится, станет по-прежнему, старалась не замечать тех злых, едких шуток, которые он швырял в ее адрес в последнее время. Но она ошибалась. Недавняя сцена стала лучшим тому доказательством - теперь совершенно очевидно, что вернуться к отношениям, какими они были до того, как она попросила его быть отцом своего ребенка, они не смогут. Для этого нужны были обоюдные усилия, а Хаус, как она убедилась, не собирался идти ей навстречу, несмотря на кажущуюсяпокладистость, которую проявлял в последнее время.

Кадди поднялась, пересекла кабинет, села за стол и неторопливо стала набирать письмо с просьбой предоставить ей отпуск по материнству. Вторым письмом было прошение об освобождении ее от должности главного врача Принстон-Плейнсборо и переводе в другую больницу.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Лиза в последний раз окинула любовным взглядом детскую, погасила свет и стала спускаться по лестнице. Она провела в комнате полчаса. Кадди точно знала, что для малыша все уже готово, но ей доставляло удовольствие снова и снова перебирать игрушки, крошечные вещи, рассматривать незатейливые, добрые рисунки на новеньких обоях. Само пребывание в детской наполняло ее умиротворением, словно отодвигая все невзгоды. Это место было уютным коконом, в котором Кадди чувствовала себя защищенной и, несмотря ни на что, счастливой. Тоска по Хаусу, острое сожаление по тому, от чего она сама отказалась, делались глуше, она погружалась в свой собственный мир, находя в этом утешение.

Оказавшись внизу, Лиза решила перекусить. Она направилась на кухню, открыла холодильник, наклонилась, чтобы взять яблоко, и в это мгновение ее пронзила острая, нестерпимая боль, от которой перехватило дыхание. Кадди на секунду замерла, а потом ее охватила паника. Она слишком хорошо знала, что это значит. Превозмогая боль, от которой темнело в глазах, Лиза дотянулась до телефона и набрала 911. Она на автопилоте назвала свое имя и адрес, объяснила что происходит. Потом, не помня как, поскуливая от почти животного ужаса, Кадди добралась до дивана и забилась в угол, корчась от боли. Она обхватила живот руками и безутешно, отчаянно заплакала. «Только не это! Господи, пожалуйста, только не это!» стучала в голове единственная мысль.

Наконец, прибыла карета скорой помощи. Едва ли прошло больше семи минут, но они показались Кадди вечностью. Парамедики бережно уложили Лизу на каталку.

- В Принстон-Плейнсборо, - услышала она через пелену оглушающей боли.

- Нет, - сквозь зубы простонала она.

- Мэм, это ближайшая больница, - парамедик с удивлением вгляделся в ее лицо, совершенно мокрое от слез и холодного, липкого пота.

- Нет, - твердо повторила она. – Отвезите меня в больницу Св.Екатерины, там лучшее гинекологическое и родовое отделение, - выдавила Кадди. – Я наблюдаюсь у доктора Вернер, - она нашла себе силы улыбнуться, и в следующею секунду потеряла сознание.

- Скорее, едем! – крикнул парамедик, прижимая к ее лицу кислородную маску и поспешно измеряя жизненные показатели.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16**

Кадди с трудом разлепила глаза. Она обвела взглядом палату, не понимая, где находится, и как она тут оказалась. Предметы в комнате имели весьма расплывчатые очертания. Лиза слегка повернула голову и поняла, что ей что-то мешает. Она поднесла руку к лицу, стянула кислородную маску и с удивлением заметила, что у нее стоит капельница. В следующую минуту воспоминания вернулись. Ее руки мгновенно легли на живот и липкий, парализующий страх, охвативший ее, когда она вспомнила, почему находится в больнице, отступил. Кадди гладила свой живот и плакала от облегчения.

- Что ж, вижу, ты пришла в себя, - доктор Вернер улыбаясь, зашла в палату. – Ты заставила нас поволноваться.

- Да, - у Лизы вырвался короткий нервный смешок.

Она вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони.

– Но ведь теперь все в порядке? – она посмотрела на врача, все еще захваченная острым чувством счастья. – Что-то не так? – она побледнела, заметив, что Вернер хмурится. – Джейн? – в голосе Кадди зазвучала паника. – Что-то не так?!

- Нам нужно сделать еще несколько анализов, - мягко начала Вернер.

- И это все? – нетерпеливо перебила Лиза, испытывающе глядя на женщину, с которой у нее за время лечения и наблюдения установились теплые дружеские отношения.

- Боюсь, тебе придется остаться здесь до самых родов, - осторожно призналась та. – Ничего серьезного, - поспешила успокоить она Лизу, - просто я не хочу рисковать. Стрессы и переживания тебе сейчас категорически противопоказаны. Мы проследим за этим.

- Хорошо, - кивнула Лиза, обессилено откидываясь на подушку.

- Хочешь, чтобы я кому-нибудь позвонила? – Джейн внимательно посмотрела на Кадди.

- Нет, я все уладила на работе, - та отрицательно покачала головой, хотя прекрасно поняла, что имела в виду Вернер.

- Отдыхай и ни о чем не волнуйся, мы позаботимся о тебе. О вас обоих, - Джейн мягко улыбнулась. – Я зайду попозже, - с этими словами она вышла из палаты.

Кадди посмотрела в окно, и ее снова охватил ужас от сознания того, что она чуть не потеряла ребенка. Лиза закрыла глаза и мысленно горячо возблагодарила бога за то, что не позволил случиться страшному.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус оторвался от бумаг и взглянул на вошедшего Уилсона. Тот только что вернулся с общего собрания, на котором сотрудникам была официально представлена Кейт Блэкмор, назначенная временной заведующей больницы Принстон-Плейсборо. Это произошло через неделю после того, как было объявлено об уходе Кадди.  
- Видел ее? – спросил он, прищурившись.  
- Видел, - Уилсон возбужденно ходил по кабинету. – Она…  
- Погоди-погоди, - Хаус откинулся в кресле. – Дай-ка угадаю. Она, - он сделал вид, что задумался, - блондинка… среднего роста, подтянутая … в общем, в твоем вкусе.  
- Откуда ты знаешь? - Уилсон остановился и изумленно уставился на Хауса. – Тебя же не было на общем собрании. Кстати, - добавил он, - Чейз весьма правдоподобно соврал, чтобы прикрыть тебя.  
- Что ж, значит, я не ошибся в этом парне, – удовлетворенно хмыкнул Хаус. – Иногда и он может совершать умные поступки.  
- Твое высокомерие не перестает меня удивлять, - Уилсон страдальчески закатил глаза. – Так как ты узнал про Блэкмор? – он вопросительно взглянул на друга.  
Хаус улыбнулся про себя. Он бы ни за что не признался, что видел новую начальницу утром, оставшись при этом незамеченным.  
- Просто я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, - Хаус состроил рожицу.  
- Ладно, - Уилсон решил прекратить этот разговор. – Мне надо к пациенту, а тебя она попросила зайти, когда ты освободишься.  
- Что ж, не буду заставлять миссис Блэкмор ждать - проворчал Хаус, поднимаясь.  
- Мисс, - поправил Уилсон. – Увидимся, и удачи, - пожелал он и вышел из кабинета.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Подойдя к знакомому кабинету, Грег на секунду замер. Вместо привычной надписи на двери теперь значилось Кейт Блэкмор, главврач.  
- Можно? – Грег, изобразив самую милую улыбку, заглянул в кабинет.  
- Прошу вас, доктор Хаус, - новая начальница сделала приглашающий жест.  
Грег прохромал к столу. Устроившись в кресле, он огляделся. Здесь теперь все было иначе. Это неприятно поразило Хауса. Новый интерьер, выдержанный в черных, белых и серебряных тонах уничтожил уютную и ставшую привычной атмосферу бывшего кабинета Кадди, где он запросто мог развалиться на кушетке.  
- У вас тут … мило, - он перевел взгляд на Блэкмор, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
- Доктор Хаус, - женщина отложила ручку и откинулась в кресле, внимательно глядя на Грега. – Не нужно считать меня идиоткой. Я слишком много слышала о вас, чтобы купиться на этот трюк.  
- Отлично, - Грег перестал улыбаться. – А то уже, право слово, скулы свело.  
Блэкмор продолжала его изучать. У нее были очень темные глаза и оттого, что она весьма пристально смотрела на него, создавалось ощущение, что она не моргает. Грегу показалось, что она его поглощает, просто заглатывает живьем. Но он спокойно выдержал это испытание.  
- Доктор Хаус, - видимо, Блэкмор решила, что теперь располагает достаточной. – Я знаю ваш стиль работы, и должна предупредить, что считаю своей главной задачей обеспечить четкую и слаженную работу всей больницы, - она сделала многозначительную паузу.  
Грег молчал, выжидающе глядя на нее.  
- Поэтому я не намерена проявлять благосклонность к вопиющим проявлениям самоволия и бунтарства, коими вы славитесь, и которым по неизвестной причине так долго потворствовала доктор Кадди.  
При упоминании Кадди Хаус напрягся. Но, видимо, в ее словах не было скрытого смысла.  
- Вы ничего не хотите возразить? – поинтересовалась начальница.  
- Нет, - Грег пожал плечами. - Вы все верно излагаете, - он равнодушно взглянул на собеседницу. - Хотя у меня есть один вопрос.  
- Да?  
- Как часто вы красите волосы?  
- Что? - Блэкмор, казалось, была сбита с толку его прямотой. – При чем здесь это?!  
- Не при чем, - Хаус усмехнулся. – Просто меня всегда интересовало, как часто искусственным блондинкам приходиться наведываться к парикмахеру, чтобы поддерживать волшебную иллюзию естественности, - он сладко улыбнулся.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Блэкмор была достаточно умна, чтобы уловить скрытый подтекст его замечания.  
- Так или иначе, - продолжила Кейт, в ее глазах зажглись злые огоньки, - в ваших же интересах впредь следовать новым принципам в своей работе. В противном случае, боюсь, нам придется расстаться. Вы, безусловно, ценный специалист, но я не могу пойти на то, чтобы превращать целое отделение в песочницу для ваших игр. Это все. Спасибо, что зашли, - она снова придвинулась к столу и взяла ручку, давая понять, что аудиенция окончена.  
- Что ж, спасибо за откровенность, - Грег поднялся.  
- Пожалуйста, - улыбнулась Блэкмор, но ее взгляд остался совершенно непроницаемым. - Надеюсь, это позволит нам избегать недопонимания и обид в дальнейшем, - казалось, она уже все для себя решила.  
Это вряд ли, подумал Хаус. Он кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Оказавшись в коридоре, Грег прислонился к стене. Его передернуло, точно он только что побывал в холодной скользкой утробе гидры. Кейт Блэкмор совершенно четко дала понять, что все изменилось, и Грег пока не мог придумать способ как ему с этим справиться, чтобы сохранить положение вещей в том виде, в каком оно было при Кадди. При воспоминании о Лизе сердце Хауса тоскливо сжалось. Он мотнул головой, избавляясь от этих мыслей, и направился к себе.

Уилсон наверняка не одобрит подобный способ начать знакомство, подумал он, поднимаясь в лифте. Идя знакомиться с новой начальницей, он и не собирался провоцировать Блэкмор. Но в последнее время он был слегка не в себе, и, несмотря на доводы здравого смысла, просто не смог удержаться. Хаус и не надеялся встретить понимание с ее стороны, но и наживать врага в лице новой начальницы не собирался, хотя, видимо так и вышло. Ну и черт с ней, решил Грег. С недавних пор он испытывал некую апатию, но предпочитал не слишком раздумывать над вызвавшими ее причинами.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Как разговор с Блэкмор? – поинтересовался Уилсон, отрезая кусок бифштекса и отправляя его в рот.

- Отлично, - вяло отозвался Грег, ковыряя вилкой салат.

Уилсон замер, обеспокоенно глядя на друга.

- Нет, - недоверчиво протянул он, отложив вилку.

Хаус вопросительно взглянул на него, ожидая пояснений.

- Что ты ей сказал? – требовательно спросил Джеймс.

Он слишком хорошо знал Хауса, чтобы не понять, что тот не так безмятежен, как хочет показаться.

- Ешь свой бифштекс, остынет, - посоветовал Грег, слегка кивнув на тарелку коллеги.

- Хаус…, - начал Уилсон, но его прервал писк пейджера. – Черт, мне надо идти, - сказал он, прочитав сообщение. – Мы еще поговорим про это, - сказал Уилсон, поднимаясь из-за стола.

- Да-да, - согласился Хаус, сделав неопределенный жест рукой.

- Я серьезно, - Уилсон задержался у стола.

- Раковые детишки ждут, - Хаус ехидно улыбнулся снизу вверх.

Джеймс раздраженно вздохнул и пошел прочь, удивляясь, как он до сих пор терпит своего приятеля, который порой бывает таким невыносимым.

Хаус посидел немного, потом принял викодин, отодвинул почти нетронутый салат, поднялся и направился к выходу. Проходя мимо одного из столиков, он услышал обрывок фразы:

- … интересно, какая у нее специальность?

Очевидно, врачи обсуждали появление новой заведующей больницей, это стало главным событием дня. Неожиданно, у Хауса появилась идея. Наклонившись так, что его голова оказалась на уровне плеч сидящих коллег, он, понизив голос, заговорщически произнес:

- Она проктолог.

- Что? – коллеги подскочили от неожиданности и с удивлением повернулись к Хаусу. – Она проктолог?!

- Шшш…, - Хаус с укоризной посмотрел на коллег. – Зачем же об этом кричать? – он посмотрел сначала на одного врача, затем на другого, повернулся и, прихрамывая, пошел прочь.

За его спиной раздался сдавленный смех и хихиканье. На губах Хауса играла хулиганская, довольная улыбка.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Лиза отложила книгу и посмотрела в окно. Снег сверкал и переливался на солнце. Кадди вздохнула, сожалея, что не может выйти на улицу и вдохнуть свежий морозный воздух. Последние две недели были ужасно монотонны, ее единственным развлечением были телевизор и книги, которые ей приносили из больничной библиотеки медсестры.

Кади поплотнее укуталась в шаль и поднялась с кресла. В этот момент зазвонил мобильный телефон.

Узнав о случившемся, миссис Кадди была готова примчаться, чтобы ухаживать за дочерью, и Лизе с большим трудом удалось ее отговорить. В полной уверенности, что это ее мать, Лиза поднесла трубку к уху.

- Алло?

- Хей! – раздалось в трубке. – Как у тебя дела?

Лиза досадливо поморщилась, услышав оптимистичный голос Уилсона.

Меньше всего ей сейчас хотелась общаться с кем-либо из коллег.

- Привет. Все замечательно, - бодро откликнулась она. – Что стряслось? – против воли ее первой мыслью было, что Уилсон звонит сообщить о Хаусе.

- Тут есть несколько бумаг, требуется твоя подпись. Совет просил меня связаться с тобой. Я подумал, может, ты могла бы заехать в больницу на этой неделе.

Лиза снова опустилась в кресло, прикусив губу и судорожно соображая, что ему ответить.

- Лиза? – Уилсон был несколько обескуражен затянувшейся паузой.

- Да-да, я тут, - поспешно сказала она. – Знаешь, это не самая хорошая идея.

- Прости, я не подумал, - нервно сказал Джеймс. – Тебе, конечно, будет неприятно столкнуться с Хаусом.

- Да, - согласилась Лиза, радуясь, что ей не пришлось это говорить.

- Тогда я мог бы заехать к тебе после работы, - предложил Уилсон. – Может, завтра? Это займет всего пять минут.

Лиза мысленно выругалась.

- Джеймс, - вздохнула она. – Ничего не получится.

- Что? Почему? – не понял он.

- Я сейчас … не дома.

- Понимаю, - неуверенно протянул Уилсон.

- Нет, не понимаешь, - Лиза устало прикрыла глаза. – Я в больнице Св.Екатерины, - призналась она, осознав, что рано или поздно ей придется сказать.

- Ты сказала, что у тебя все в порядке, - после некоторой паузы произнес он.

- Так и есть, - усмехнулась Лиза. – Приезжай завтра в четыре, я подпишу бумаги.

- Договорились, - радостно откликнулся Уилсон.

- Джеймс?

- Да? – он крепче сжал трубку.

- Не говори Хаусу.

- ОК. До встречи, - неуверенно пробормотал Уилсон и повесил трубку.

Лиза снова посмотрела в окно. Безмятежность, которую она ощущала несколько минут назад, уступила место тревожному беспокойству.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Доктор Уилсон!

Джеймс обернулся и увидел спешащую к нему Кэмерон. Он быстро открыл дверь машины и положил на сиденье небольшой букет рядом с пакетом, из которого выглядывала задорная плюшевая собака.

- Что стряслось? – недовольно поинтересовался он, когда девушка подошла к нему.

- Нужна ваша консультация, - пояснила она, ежась от холода.

Уилсон замер, пытаясь придумать правдоподобный предлог отказаться.

- Ну так что, вы идете? – притоптывая спросила она. – Что мне сказать Хаусу?

Уилсон, замешкавшись, взглянул на часы.

- Передай ему, что я вернусь … когда вернусь, - закончил он.

Кэмерон удивленно подняла на него глаза. Его загадочность выглядела странно. Поведение Уилсона никогда не было таинственным. Она немного наклонилась, и, заглянув в машину, смогла рассмотреть приготовленный подарок и цветы.

- У вас свидание? – по ее тону чувствовалось, что для нее это может служить отличным оправданием.

- Это … для друга, - нервно поправил он.

Эллисон еще раз заглянула в машину.

- Вы не сказали «у моей племянницы день рождения», что объяснило бы игрушку. - Кэмерон, прищурившись, посмотрела на него, глаза загорелись любопытством. - А взрослым женщинам такие подарки не дарят, если только они…

- Ладно-ладно! Это для Кадди, довольна? – он мысленно проклял наблюдательность, которой Кэм, очевидно, научилась у своего начальника. - Ей сейчас нужна поддержка.

- Почему? – насторожилась Кэмерон.

- Она в больнице, - нехотя признал Уилсон. – Я не знаю подробностей, - он предвосхитил ее вопрос.

- Надеюсь, с ней и ребенком все в порядке, - кивнула Кэмерон, поняв, что лучше отступиться.

- Я тоже, - согласился Уилсон. – Ты совсем замерзла! – попенял он.

- Да, - спохватилась Эллисон. – Я передам Хаусу, что вы будете позже.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Уилсон. – И, Кэмерон?..

Она обернулась, вопросительно глядя на него.

- Кадди не хочет, чтобы Хаус знал о том, что она в больнице.

- Конечно, - кивнула она и поспешила вернуться в теплый холл больницы.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Привет, - Уилсон осторожно заглянул в палату. – Можно?

- Привет, - лицо Кадди озарилось радостной улыбкой. – Конечно, проходи!

Она села на кровати, пытаясь подложить под спину подушку.

- Позволь, я помогу, - Уилсон поспешил подойти. – О, это тебе! – он неловко вручил ей подарки и подложил под спину подушку. – Так лучше? – он сразу же отошел на несколько шагов.

- Да, спасибо, - Кадди устроилась поудобней. – Ну, как дела? – немного натянуто поинтересовалась она.

- Все идет своим чередом, - Уилсон огляделся, потом передвинул стул и уселся рядом с ее постелью.

- Как Блэкмор? Вы сработались?

- Да. Она отличный администратор.

- Не сомневаюсь, - усмехнулась Кадди.

- Прости, я не хотел сказать, что ты…, - Уилсон понял, что опять ляпнул глупость.

- Я знаю, - успокоила его Кадди. – Давай я подпишу бумаги.

- Конечно, - он порылся в портфеле и протянул ей папку.

- Как Хаус? – будто невзначай поинтересовалась она, ставя свою подпись на документах. – Он с ней ладит?

- Ты же знаешь Хауса, - вздохнул Уилсон.

Кадди подняла голову и озабоченно нахмурилась.

- Но пока он вполне с нею уживается, - поспешно добавил он.

- Хорошо, - она снова склонилась над бумагами. – Готово, - провозгласила она, возвращая папку.

- Отлично, спасибо, - он убрал бумаги.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

- Так … почему ты здесь? – спросил Уилсон, вглядываясь в ее лицо.

Лиза ждала этого вопроса.

- Мой врач считает, что так лучше для меня и для ребенка, - она слабо улыбнулась. – Они боятся повторения приступа и отслоения плаценты, - ровным голосом сообщила она.

- Лиза, мне так жаль, - он слегка наклонился и сочувственно сжал ее руку.

- Добрый день, я доктор Вернер, лечащий врач, – в палате появилась Джейн Вернер. - Наконец-то вы вернулись! Это очень кстати, мы как раз сможем провести несколько тестов. Когда вы закончите, зайдите в процедурный кабинет.

Лиза чертыхнулась про себя. Она не предполагала, что ее маленькая невинная ложь обернется такой неловкой и глупой ситуацией.

- Зачем? - Уилсон непонимающе смотрел на нее.

- Нам нужен образец крови отца ребенка, - пояснила врач.

- Но я не отец ребенка! – испуганно воскликнул Уилсон.

- Нет? – приподняла брови Вернер, глядя на руку Уилсона, которая по-прежнему лежала на ладони Лизы.

- Нет! – Уилсон мгновенно убрал руку. Он даже слегка побледнел от такого дикого предположения.

- Джейн, это не он, - Кадди поспешно разуверила подругу. – Это мой коллега, доктор Уилсон.

- Понятно, - казалось, Вернер нисколько не смутилась от своей ошибки. – Что ж, прошу прощения, доктор Уилсон.

- Не стоит, - он улыбнулся. – Можно просто Джеймс.

Вернер секунду оценивающе смотрела на него, потом перевела взгляд на Лизу. Та ей заговорщески подмигнула.

- Хорошо, Джеймс, - сказала Вернер. – Надеюсь, вы еще зайдете навестить нашу очаровательную пациентку.

- Не сомневайтесь, - пообещал он.

- Хорошо, - она кивнула. – Тогда до встречи, - с этими словами она вышла из палаты.

- Какая приятная женщина, - Уилсон проводил ее взглядом и повернулся к Кадди.

- Да, - согласилась та. – И незамужняя.

Уилсон смутился.

- Я должен тебя предупредить, - он виновато посмотрел на нее, желая сменить тему. – Не удивляйся, если увидишь тут Кэмерон.

- Что? Уилсон! - Кадди с упреком взглянула на него. – Я же просила!

- Я уверен, она ничего не расскажет Хаусу, - защищаясь, воскликнул он.

- Ладно, - вздохнула Лиза. – Что сделано, то сделано, - она устало прикрыла глаза.

- Прости, я утомил тебя, - извинился Уилсон. – Я пойду.

- Я была рада тебя видеть, - .она улыбнулась.

- Я скоро еще зайду, - пообещал он. – Береги себя.

- Непременно, - кивнула Кадди.

Джеймс ушел, а Лиза закрыла глаза, представляя, как бы повел себя Хаус, окажись он в той же ситуации, в которой недавно был Уилсон.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Доктор Эмерс, - кивнула Блэкмор, заходя в палату.

- Отлично, вы здесь! – Эмерс поднял взгляд на нового главврача. – Тут нужна ваша консультация.

- Конечно, - кивнула Кейт. – Пожалуйста, поднимите рубашку, - обратилась она к мужчине средних лет, который болезненно морщился.

- Боли? – спросила она, пальпируя живот. – Острые или тупые?

- Острые, - выдохнул пациент. – Особенно когда..

- Поедите острого? Да, это бывает, - перебила Блэкмор. – Что ж, - она повернулась к доктору Эмерсу. – Для начала сделайте гастроскопию и общие анализы. Не думаю, что это что-то серьезное, но лучше подстраховаться, верно? – она улыбнулась пациенту дежурной улыбкой.

- Гастроскопию? – переспросил Эмерс.

- Да, - подтвердила Блэкмор, впервые заметив недоумение, написанное на лице врача. – Что-то не так?

- Нет, но…, - неуверенно промычал тот. – Просто я впервые слышу о том, чтобы геморрой диагностировали с помощью гастроскопии. Но уверен, - поспешно добавил он, - что это новый, более успешный способ диагностики.

- Геморрой?! – покраснев, воскликнула Блэкмор.

Она вырвала карту из рук врача и, пробежав глазами первую страницу, убедилась в его правоте.

- С какой стати вы вызвали меня к больному с геморроем? – едва сдерживаясь, прошипела она.

- Но ведь это ваша специальность, - пробормотал совершенно растерявшийся Эмерс. – В таких случаях мы всегда вызываем проктологов.

- Моя специальность гастроэнтерология, - медленно выговорила побелевшая от злости Кейт Блэкмор, кипя от негодования. - Советую вам это запомнить, - она резко развернулась и пулей вылетела из палаты, чувствуя себя посмешищем.

Она стремительно шла по коридору, ее халат развевался. Влетев в свой кабинет, Кейт с силой захлопнула дверь, дав волю душившему ее гневу, который был сродни ненависти.

Она не сомневалась, кто стал источником столь унизительной дезинформации. Но тут нужно было действовать с умом, подумала она, меряя шагами кабинет. Она найдет достойный способ поквитаться. Кейт Блэкмор остановилась, на ее губах играла зловещая улыбка. Что ж, Хаус хочет войны? Он ее получит.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17**

- Я собираюсь сегодня заехать к Кадди. Вы пойдете? – Кэмерон обратилась к Чейзу и Форману, которые скучали, развалившись в креслах.

Прошло три недели с тех пор, как они узнали о том, что Кадди в больнице.

- Мы уже были там раз. Зачем идти снова? – недоуменно поинтересовался Форман.

- Чтобы поддержать ее, - Кэмерон с укором взглянула на него. – Ты считаешь, что необходимо поддерживать отношения только с нужными людьми?

- Нет…, - возразил темнокожий врач.

- Да, - отозвался Чейз. – Ты бы с большей охотой поближе познакомился с Блэкмор, чем терять время с Кадди, которая, может быть, больше не вернется сюда.

- Ты что-то знаешь? – встрепенулась Кэмерон.

- Нет, - пожал плечами Чейз. – Просто теперь у нее будет долгожданный ребенок. Может, она захочет все свое время посвятить ему.

- Кстати, кто, по-вашему, все же отец ребенка? – спросила Кэмерон.

- Я ставлю на искусственное оплодотворение, - заявил Форман.

- Поддерживаю, - отозвался Чейз. – Когда мы пришли к ней, у нее в палате не было ни открыток, ни подарков, ни цветов кроме тех, что подарил Уилсон. Если бы у нее был __бойфренд, наверняка были бы какие-то признаки.

- Может, он у нее и был, - предположила Кэмерон, вспомнив грусть, затаившуюся в глубине глаз Кадди.

- Какая разница, - пожал плечами Чейз, не отрываясь от газеты. – Важно то, что Кадди в больнице, и, кроме нас и Уилсона, к ней, по всей видимости, никто не приходит. Так что я с тобой, - он поднялся и только тогда заметил испуганное выражение на лице Кэмерон.

Он медленно обернулся и оказался нос к носу с Хаусом.

- Никто из вас никуда не идет, - жестко сказал тот, швырнув папку на стол. – У нас есть дело. Девушка, 19 лет. Блуждающие боли по всему телу, обмороки. Стигматы.

- Стигматы?! – хором спросили врачи, кинувшись к папке.

- По крайней мере, так утверждают ее родные. Но мы ведь знаем, что все лгут, не так ли? – медленно произнес он и обвел пронзительным взглядом своих подчиненных.

- Хаус, мы…, - начала Кэмерон, желая объяснить.

- Проведите общие тесты, - жестко перебил начальник. - Посмотрим, что с ней такое.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Хаус вышел из кабинета.

- Он ведь не пойдет к ней? – Кэмерон испуганно посмотрела на мужчин, ища поддержку.

- Нет! Конечно, нет! – поспешно откликнулся Чейз.

Форман взглянул на коллег с саркастической усмешкой, у него на лице было написано «Ну, и кто теперь прав?».

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Ты идиот!

- Что случилось? – Уилсон поднял голову от бумаг и записей и посмотрел на ворвавшегося в кабинет Хауса.

- В какой она больнице? – он навис над Уилсоном.

- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - тот откинулся в кресле, желая отстраниться от Хауса, который просто метал молнии.

- В какой, черт возьми, больнице Кадди?! –Грег в ярости стукнул кулаком по столу.

- Ты все знаешь, - простонал Уилсон, поняв, что отпираться бессмысленно.

- Да, - подтвердил Хаус. – И, похоже, я узнал об этом последним. Ну?

- Она не хотела, чтобы ты знал, - осторожно заметил Джеймс.

- Это я уже понял, - уверил его Грег.

- Я сам случайно узнал, - стал оправдываться Уилсон. – Она хорошо себя чувствует.

- И именно поэтому, видимо, она сейчас в больнице, - рыкнул Хаус. – Скажи название.

- В Св. Екатерине, - вздохнув, признался Джеймс.

- Спасибо, - с чувством выговорил Грег, особенно четко артикулируя, что выдавало его злость.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он стремительно вышел из кабинета. Уилсон быстро обогнул стол.

- Тебе не стоит к ней ходить, ее наблюдают лучшие врачи, - крикнул он ему вслед, стоя на пороге своего офиса. - Ей нельзя волноваться!

- Да пошел ты, - пробормотал Хаус, удаляясь по коридору.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Мисс Хилл? – Форман заглянул в палату.

Следом зашли Кэмерон и Чейз.

- Да? – девушка оперлась на постель, подтянулась и села.

Форман положил карту на тумбочку и с жадностью уставился на забинтованные ладони пациентки.

- Как вы себя чувствуете? – поинтересовался он, тщетно пытаясь придать голосу хоть немного сочувствия.

Кэмерон бросила быстрый взгляд на коллегу, чьи приподнятые брови и вытаращенные глаза, очевидно, должны были выражать сострадание. Слегка вздохнув, Эллисон поморщилась он едва прикрытого любопытства, сквозившего во всей позе Формана. Он, как ищейка, напавшая на след, был готов ринуться вперед, сметая все на своем пути.

- Шея болит, - пожаловалась девушка, - и…

- А как ваши руки? Можно нам осмотреть раны? – перебил Форман.

- Я не понимаю, при чем здесь… - слабо попыталась возразить пациентка.

Кэмерон обменялась взглядом с Чейзом, а затем подошла к кровати девушки, отодвинув Формана.

- Все в порядке, - мягко уверила она, - просто мы должны провести полный осмотр и исследования.

- Ладно, - нехотя согласилась девушка, протянув руки.

- Учись, - шепнул сзади Чейз на ухо Форману, обошел его и стал помогать разматывать бинты на другой руке пациентки.

Темнокожий врач обиженно засопел, наблюдая за коллегами. Наконец, бинты были сняты. Кэмерон осторожно повернула ладонь пациентке к свету.

- Не понимаю, - сосредоточенно пробормотала она.

- Что там? – Форман подскочил к ней.

- Это не похоже на стигматы, скорее на ожог, - обескуражено выдохнула она.

- Какие, к черту, стигматы? О чем вы?! – с тревогой спросила пациентка.

- Скажите, мисс Хилл, - Чейз обратился к девушке, - что у вас с руками?

- У меня ожоги! - с раздражением ответила та. – Это есть в моей карте!

На секунду в палате повисла тишина.

- Все лгут, - хором выдохнули Чейз и Кэмерон.

- Точно, - подтвердил Форман, досадуя на обманувшего их начальника. – Интересно, о чем он еще соврал? – пробормотал он, заглядывая в карту.

- Вы что, до этого не открывали мою историю болезни? – подозрительно поинтересовалась девушка.

Все это шоу порядком ей надоело.

- Конечно, открывали, - поспешил заверить Чейз. – просто, как сказала доктор Кэмерон, нам необходимо провести полный осмотр. – Сейчас мы возьмем у вас несколько анализов, - успокаивающе заметил он.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Припарковавшись на стоянке для посетителей больницы Св.Екатерины, Хаус выключил зажигание, но не спешил выходить из машины. Зачем он приехал? На что надеялся? Что он явится, Лиза примет его с распростертыми объятиями и у них все будет хорошо? Он не разрешал себе об этом думать всю дорогу, но сейчас… Сейчас он вспомнил слова Уилсона. Кадди не желает его видеть. Что ж, видимо, хэппи-энд и правда не про твою честь, для этого есть «General Hospital», горько усмехнулся он, взглянув на себя в зеркало заднего вида.

Он посидел еще немного, а затем решительно вышел из машины, борясь с тревожным беспокойством, которое привело его сюда и сейчас нахлынуло с новой силой. Оказавшись в холле, он узнал на стойки регистратуры, где ему искать палату Лизы.

- Какой вам? – поинтересовался пожилой мужчина с букетом.

- Седьмой, - хмуро отозвался Хаус, покусываю губу.

Что ж, раз Кадди не хочет его видеть, она и не увидит, решил он, поднимаясь в лифте. Но он обязан выяснить, что с ней.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус, прихрамывая, шел по больничному коридору. По мере приближения к палате Кадди, его шаги становились все медленнее. Сомнения вернулись с новой силой. В какой-то момент он остановился, решая, стоит ли вообще идти туда.

- С дороги! – резкий окрик вернул его к действительности.

Хаус прижался к стене, проводив взглядом каталку, на которой корчилась беременная женщина. Каталка скрылась за дверьми с надписью «Операционная». На секунду он представил, что на этой каталке могла оказаться Лиза. Хаус тряхнул головой, отгоняя видение, и твердо направился к палате 742.

Оказавшись перед дверью в палату, он осторожно заглянул внутрь, через стеклянную вставку. Лиза сидела в кресле вполоборота. На ее коленях лежала раскрытая книга, про которую она, очевидно, позабыла. Кадди, поглаживая живот, смотрела в окно с безрадостным видом. Хаус с нежностью улыбнулся, ощутив острое желание оказаться рядом, а затем, опомнившись, отступил в сторону, боясь, что она может его заметить.

Взяв карту с подставки, прикрепленной рядом с дверью в палату, Хаус повесил трость на сгиб локтя, прислонился к стене и углубился в чтение, выхватывая нужную ему информацию – дата поступления, отчет парамедиков, результаты анализов и УЗИ. Хаус еще раз пролистал карту. Дата поступления – 5 марта. Препараты, назначенные при поступлении – атозибан и сульфат магния… Стоп! Хаус еще раз пробежал глазами назначения и дату поступления. Господь всемогущий, Хаус на секунду прикрыл глаза. Это тот день, когда Лиза подала заявление на отпуск… после того, как он…, Грег скривился от отвращения к себе при воспоминании о том, как он себя повел.

У нее начались преждевременные роды. И все это время она была совсем одна. Он легко мог представить тот ужас, который ей пришлось пережить. Хаус почувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной с металлическим вкусом страха. Ему захотелось что-нибудь сломать, от острого чувства вины и собственной беспомощности.

- И что это вы делаете? – Хаус вздрогнул, не сразу сообразив, что обращаются к нему.

- Сэр? Вы не имеете права смотреть карту. Это конфидициальная информация.

Хаус смерил взглядом полненькую медсестру, которая возмущенно смотрела на него, уперев руки в бока.

Не удостоив ее ответом, он снова вернулся к чтению карты.

- Сэр, положите карту, или я вызываю охрану, - пригрозила она.

- Что здесь происходит?

Хаус поднял глаза и увидел высокого шатена лет тридцати пяти, который внимательно смотрел на него.

- Этот человек читает карту пациентки! – пожаловалась медсестра, ткнув в сторону Хауса пальцем.

- Все в порядке, Эмили, - успокоил тот. – Можешь идти. Спасибо.

Медсестра, нехотя пошла прочь, то и дело оглядываясь и бросая враждебные взгляды на Грега. Хаус с облегчением вздохнул.

- Это очень мило с вашей стороны, - поблагодарил он.

- Не стоит, доктор Уилсон, - улыбнулся врач.- И все же вы не должны читать историю болезни.

Хаус слегка повернул голову и, сощурившись, посмотрел на врача. Заметив это, врач отступил на шаг, побледнев.

- Вы... вы не доктор Уилсон, да? – пробормотал он, поняв свою ошибку.

- Нет, - Хаус любезно подтвердил худшие опасения врача. – Я определенно не Уилсон, но я совершенно точно врач.

Хаус дал врачу немного времени, чтобы переварить эту информацию.

- Более, того, я еще и отец ребенка этой пациентки. Так что, если подумать, у меня больше прав читать эту карту, чем у большинства персонала.

- Вы отец ребенка? – недоверчиво спросил собеседник, немного придя в себя.

- Так и есть, - отозвался Хаус, возвращая карту на подставку.

- Отлично! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул врач. – Нам нужен анализ вашей крови. Пожалуйста, пройдемте в лабораторию! Необходимо подтвердить поставленный диагноз, – он пошел по коридору, и Хаусу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

- Кстати, я доктор Дэвид Лейковиц, заместитель доктора Вернер, - представился врач, протянув руку для пожатия.

- Люк Спенсер, - после секундной заминки представился Хаус. - Так какой диагноз вы хотели подтвердить? – спросил он, игнорируя протянутую руку.

- Резус-конфликт, - охотно пояснил тот, списав некоторую грубость собеседника на волнение. – Иногда он проявляется на этом сроке, к тому же доктор Кадди в группе риска, поздняя беременность, выкидыши…, - он осекся, заметив помрачневшее лицо Хауса. – Но я уверен, что все будет в порядке, - поспешил подбодрить он. – Сейчас уже нет никаких поводов для опасения.

Хаус рассеяно кивнул.

- Кстати, как семинар? – Лейковиц решил сменить тему.

Глядя на помятую одежду собеседника, он решил, что тот прибыл прямо с самолета.

- Какой семинар? – удивленно переспросил Хаус.

- Тот, на котором вы были, - сконфуженно пояснил врач. – Ведь вы именно поэтому не могли прийти раньше.

- А, ну да, - Грег сделал вид, что вспомнил. – И, не иначе, семинар проводился на Аляске, - пробормотал он, гадая, в какую дыру могла его «услать» Кадди.

- Почему на Аляске? – изумленно спросил Лейковиц. – В Лондоне.

- Ну конечно. В Лондоне. Точно, - Хаус растянул губы в улыбке.

- Мы пришли, - объявил Лейковиц, остановившись перед дверью в лабораторию. – Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, - улыбнулся он.

Кивнув Грегу, он пошел прочь, пребывая в легком недоумении от разговора. В итоге он решил, что его недавний собеседник слегка не в себе от волнения и долгого перелета.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Толкнув дверь, Хаус зашел в лабораторию, и первой, кого он увидел, была Эмили - сестра, с которой он недавно схлестнулся.

- Теперь вы решили ознакомиться с результатами анализов? – она воинственно скрестила руки на груди.

Две другие девушки прервали работу и с интересом уставились на него. Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, Хаус расплылся в чарующей улыбке и подошел к Эмили:

- Привет, - он обезоруживающе улыбнулся, глядя на нее почти с нежностью. – Мне следует извиниться за свое поведение.

- Следует, - хмыкнула Эмили, но ее голос потеплел.

Лаборантки переглянулись и, ухмыльнувшись, вернулись к работе, поняв, что шоу не будет. Но они ошиблись, шоу только начиналось.

- У вас такая интересная работа, - продолжал Хаус, одарив взглядом всех девушек. – И нужная. Без этих данных, - он кивнул на стопку с распечатанными результатами анализов, - работа врачей была бы просто невозможна.

Девушки зарделись, украдкой бросая взгляды на высокого любезного незнакомца.

- Если бы еще они это понимали и ценили, - вздохнула одна из них.

- Уверяю вас, мы ценим, - с горячностью отозвался Грег, повернувшись к ней.

- Вы врач? – с интересом спросила другая.

В ее голове определенно уже разворачивалась картина бурного романа, счастливой совместной жизни и безмятежной старости. Неужели все сестры – рабыни стереотипов, походя удивился Хаус.

- Каюсь, грешен, - Хаус сделал вид, что смутился оттого, что его раскусили.

- Так вы поэтому смотрели карту! – воскликнула Эмили.

По ее тону было понятно, что Хаус окончательно прощен.

- А что привело вас сюда? – слегка нахмурилась та, что сидела у микроскопа.

- Мне нужно сдать кровь, - ласково пояснил Хаус. – Для подтверждения диагноза пациентки из 742 палаты.

- Понятно, - слегка разочарованно протянули девушки, осознав, что им ничего не светит.

- Присаживайтесь, я возьму набор, - пригласила Эмили.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Грег.

Он сел, отставил трость и закатал рукав. Перехватив взгляд лаборантки, работавшей с микроскопом, он слегка ей улыбнулся. Девушка залилась краской и поспешно вернулась к работе.

- Ну, вот и все, - объявила Эмили, выпрямляясь.

Запечатав пробирку, она спросила:

- Ваше имя?

- Люк Спенсер.

Эмили подписала этикетку.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Грег, присовокупив улыбку. – Вы просто прелесть.

- Не стоит, - смутилась девушка. – Анализ будет готов через два часа.

Лаборантки за ее спиной удивленно переглянулись. Очевидно, Эмили решила сделать ЭТОТ анализ вне очереди.

- Я уже говорил, что вы очень милы? – промурлыкал Хаус, слегка наклонившись к ней.

- Да, - едва дыша, выдохнула та.

- Никогда не лишним будет повторить, - почти интимно сказал он. – Дамы, - он слегка наклонил голову. - Хорошего дня, - наградив Рону долгим взглядом, он направился к выходу.

- Черт, ну почему такие мужики всегда достаются кому-то другому! – услышал он, закрывая дверь.

Эта фраза потонула в шуме последовавшей бурной дискуссии.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Когда Хаус оказался в коридоре, улыбка исчезла с его лица, уступив место привычному хмурому выражению. Теперь, когда он сдал анализ, он неожиданно почувствовал растерянность. Вдруг оказалось, что больше он ничего не может сделать, и его дальнейшее присутствие здесь было совершенно … бессмысленным. Грег постоял, прислушиваясь к собственным чувствам, а затем пошел назад. Дойдя до пульта дежурной сестры, Хаус остановился, с тоской глядя в ту сторону, где находилась палата Кадди.

Желание зайти к ней боролось с уязвленной гордостью от того, что она не пожелала попросить его помощи в том, что было для нее так важно. Но в тот момент, когда он почти решился, у него в голове снова прозвучал голос Уилсона: «она не хотела, чтобы ты знал».

- Сэр? Я могу вам помочь?

Грег посмотрел на медсестру, которая доброжелательно улыбалась ему. Хаус на секунду задержал взгляд на ее открытом лице.

- Нет, - он отрицательно покачал головой и пошел в сторону лифта.

Медсестра с удивлением посмотрела ему вслед, пораженная горечью, прозвучавшей в его голосе.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Он здесь, - воскликнула Кэмерон, не сводившая взгляда с раздвижных дверей.

- Наконец-то, - с облегчением выдохнул напряженный Чейз.

Последние полчаса они провели в холле, ожидая появления начальника. И дело было не только в полученных анализах. Врачи поспешили ему навстречу.

- Соскучились? – Хаус переводил взгляд с одного на другого. – Я польщен.

- Послушайте, - шепотом начала Кэмерон. – Вас…

- Доктор Хаус! – Кейт Блэкмор появилась в дверях своего кабинета. – Нам нужно поговорить, - приказала она голосом, не терпящим возражение.

- Да, но у нас пациент, - запротестовала Кэмерон, глядя на Хауса несчастными, встревоженными глазами.

Хаус внимательно посмотрел на своих подчиненных. Очевидно, за время его отсутствия случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

- Доктор Хаус, - требовательно повторила главврач.

- Иду, - откликнулся Хаус, обернувшись и мельком посмотрев на нее.

Кэмерон и Чейз отступили на шаг.

- Что с пациенткой? – спросил Грег.

- Это подождет, - упавшим голосом сообщила Кэмерон.

Хаус еще несколько мгновений смотрел на нее и Чейза, а затем повернулся и пошел в кабинет Блэкмор. Чейз и Кэмерон проводили его скорбным взглядом.

- Как ты думаешь, что теперь будет? – спросила девушка.

- Не знаю, - подавленно отозвался коллега. – Но скоро это выяснится.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Что стряслось? – поинтересовался Хаус, едва закрыв дверь.

Блэкмор обернулась, наградив его убийственным взглядом.

- Думаю, вам лучше присесть, - холодно сказала она, обходя стол.

- Ладно, - Грег все еще пребывал в каком-то странном состоянии, у него не было ни малейшего желания выяснять отношения.

Он решил, что покладистость – самый короткий путь покончить с тем, что ему предстояло.

- Итак? –Хаус сел на стул, зажав трость между коленями.

Блэкмор тоже заняла свое место. Она придвинулась к столу, сложив руки на папке.

- Доктор Хаус, - она сделала паузу. Очевидно, чтобы он прочувствовал всю значимость момента. – Когда я стала главным врачом этой больницы…

- Временно исполняющей обязанности главврача, - поправил Хаус, мило улыбнувшись.

- Пусть так, - согласилась Кейт. – Хотя это лишь вопрос времени, - по ее лицу зазмеилась улыбка.

Хаус напрягся. О чем она, черт побери, говорит? Неужели Кадди решила подать в отставку?!

- Так вот, - продолжила она. – Я предупреждала вас о том, что в случае несоблюдения вами правил больницы последуют санкции, - каждое слово сочилось ядом.

- К чему вы клоните? – сощурился Грег.

- К тому, - Блэкмор открыла папку, лежавшую перед ней, и придвинула к нему, - что ваша сегодняшняя самовольная отлучка в середине рабочего дня стала последним пунктом в списке нарушений, дающим мне право поставить вопрос в вашем увольнении.

- То есть, я уволен? – переспросил Хаус, не удостоив взглядом материалы, заботливо собранные Блэкмор.

- Пока нет, - недовольно признала Кейт. – Но вы отстранены от работы. И я выношу вопрос о вашем увольнении на голосование совета больницы, - она с торжеством посмотрела на него. – О своих пациентах не волнуйтесь. Уверена, что вы хорошо подготовили свою команду. Они справятся без вас.

Несколько секунд Хаус рассматривал ее лицо. Торжество в глазах Блэкмор сменилось беспокойством. Она ожидала иной реакции. Молчание и спокойствие собеседника заставили ее нервничать. Блэкмор судорожно соображала, что она упустила.

- Ну что ж, - Хаус поднялся и оперся на трость. – Счастливо оставаться, - он слегка усмехнулся и вышел из кабинета.

Блэкмор осталась сидеть, пытаясь преодолеть возникшее чувство поражения.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Ну что?! – Кэмерон и Чейз бросились к нему, едва он вышел из кабинета.

- Ничего, - Хаус залез в карман, вытащил пузырек с викодином, вытряхнул таблетку и забросил ее в рот.

- Результаты анализов показали, что …, - начал Чейз, поняв, что иных объяснений не будет.

- Не интересно, - сказал Хаус.

- Что?.. Но как же…? – Кэмерон непонимающе посмотрела на начальника.

- Меня отстранили, - спокойно сообщил Грег.

- Она не может…! – возмущенно выдохнула Эллисон.

- О, она может, - невесело усмехнулся Хаус.

- И что теперь? – Чейз заглянул начальнику в глаза, ища ответ.

- Ничего, теперь за пациента отвечаете вы, - сообщил Хаус и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

- Но как же так! – Кэмерон испуганно схватила его за руку, желая удержать.

Грег замер, глядя на ее руку. Потом перевел взгляд на ее отчаянное лицо.

- Кэмерон, повзрослей! – бросил он, пристально глядя на нее.

Эллисон опустила руку - таким окончательным тоном это было сказано. Хаус, прихрамывая, не оглядываясь, вышел из больницы.

- И что нам теперь делать? – вполголоса спросила она, не отрывая взгляда от фигуры уходящего.

- Ты его слышала, - сказал рядом Чейз. – Нужно заняться больной.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Звонок в дверь вывел Хауса из задумчивости. Он никого не хотел видеть. Вернувшись домой, скинув с плеча рюкзак и сбросив куртку, Грег принял викодин и лег на кушетку. Казалось, в связи с потерей работы он должен был бы ощущать пустоту. И еще вчера оно, скорее всего, так бы и было. Но сейчас все его мысли были заняты Лизой и их ребенком. Он до сих пор испытывал липкий ужас, оставлявший во рту металлический привкус, при мысли, что с ней, или с ребенком могло произойти непоправимое. Чувство вины за то, что его не было рядом с ней, было невыносимым.

- Хаус, я знаю, что ты дома! – раздался из-за двери голос Уилсона.

Грег обреченно вздохнул, и пошел открывать. Распахнув дверь, он хмуро уставился на друга. Того, однако, не испугало угрюмое выражение лица Хауса. В глазах Уилсона светилась искреннее сочувствие и забота, но он достаточно хорошо знал Грега, чтобы не выражать ее вслух. В руках Уилсон держал бутылку отличного виски. Хаус несколько секунд молча смотрел на Джеймса, а затем, ухмыльнувшись, впустил его внутрь.

- Что ты намерен делать? – поинтересовался Уилсон, когда бутылка опустела наполовину.

Это были первые слова, которые он произнес. Хаус был благодарен ему за то, что тот не лез с разговорами и не мешал ему думать.

Грег взглянул на друга, поразившись его догадливости. Однако в следующее мгновение, он сообразил, что Уилсон не мог знать, что занимает его мысли и спрашивает лишь о том, что ему известно – о его планах в связи с увольнением.

- Я не знаю, - честно ответил Хаус, при этом подумав, что он ответил бы точно так же, если бы Уилсон спросил его о Кадди.

- Но ведь еще не все потеряно, - осторожно заметил Джеймс, отхлебнув из стакана.

Хаус снова удивленно посмотрел на друга.

- Я имею в виду, можно попробовать все уладить. Она умная женщина, она не захочет тебя терять.

- Спасибо, - саркастически сощурившись, бросил Хаус, гадая, могло ли произойти так, что полбутылки виски открыли у Уилсона третий глаз.

- Я серьезно, - продолжал Уилсон. – Думаю, тебе стоит с ней поговорить. Наверняка она все поймет.

- Угу, - промычал Хаус.

Уилсон вздохнул и налил себе еще виски. Похоже, все его доводы бесполезны. Хаус мог быть очень упрямым. Он с сожалением взглянул на друга, который пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. Очевидно, что факт увольнения потряс его больше, чем он хотел показать. Уилсон сокрушенно покачал головой.

Когда два часа и пять порций виски спустя Уилсон наконец-то ушел, Хаус точно знал, как ему поступить.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18**

Хаус опустил нож в банку с арахисовым маслом, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Грег замер, прислушиваясь, и посмотрел в сторону входной двери. Тишина. Решив, что непрошенный посетитель, кем бы он ни был, ушел, он с облегчением выдохнул и намазал масло на хлеб. В этот момент в дверь снова позвонили. Хаус, не обращая на это внимания, накрыл свой кулинарный шедевр еще одним куском хлеба, откусил и стал жевать. В дверь продолжали настойчиво звонить, теперь уже не переставая. Грег раздраженно вздохнул, откусил еще раз, бросил бутерброд на стол и, прихрамывая, пошел открывать.  
- О, привет, - неловко поприветствовал его Чейз. – А мы думали, что никого дома нет.

- И поэтому вы уже две минуты звоните в дверь? – язвительно поинтересовался Хаус, взглянув на Кэмерон, которая продолжала нажимать на кнопку звонка.

- Прости, - вспыхнула она, убрав палец.

Хаус обвел взглядом подопечных, переминавшихся с ноги на ногу.

- Заходите, - страдальчески вздохнул он, распахнув пошире дверь.

Подождав, пока они зайдут, он закрыл дверь и пошел за ними вглубь комнаты.

- Ну? – он уселся на диван, с удовольствием наблюдая за неловкостью подчиненных, сбившихся в кучу посередине комнаты. – Зачем я вам понадобился? – хмуро осведомился он.

- У пациентки температура 39 градусов, - начала Кэмерон.

- Инфекция, - уверенно бросил Хаус.

- Антибиотики не помогают, - подхватил Чейз. – Мы уже пробовали метронидазол, тетрациклин и интерферон. Не помогает, - добавил он, наперед зная, что сейчас услышит.

- У нее было две остановки дыхания и одна остановка сердца, - заметила Кэмерон.

- Вау! – саркастически воскликнул Хаус, изобразив удивление. – И вам даже удалось ее спасти? Я поражен.

- Если мы не поймем, что с ней, то наши усилия окажутся напрасными. Функции печени и легких угнетены, - ровным голосом сообщил Чейз, держа руки в карманах пальто.

- Что с ее болями? – Хаус стал задумчиво пощипывать нижнюю губу.

Его мозг напряженно работал.

- Усилились, - включился в разговор Форман.

- Полиартрит? – Хаус вскинул удивленный взгляд. - Сделали пункцию?

- Да, но подозрение на гнойный артрит не подтвердились, - свысока глядя на Хауса, ответил Форман.

Он вообще часто проявлял некое высокомерие, точно ждал, что Хаус ошибется, или не сможет решить очередную головоломку. И в то же время он подчинялся ему, зная, что тот, скорее всего, окажется прав, злясь и на него и на себя. Это противоречие между его амбициями и невозможностью их реализации, вызывало в Формане глухое раздражение, которое иногда выплескивалось наружу. Это было крайне удручающе, потому что каждый раз, когда это происходило, Хаус смотрел на него мудрыми, грустными глазами, будто видел его насквозь и все понимал.

- Уилсон исключил рак, - сказала Кэмерон.

Все трое замолчали, выжидающе уставившись на начальника.

- Не сходится, - вполголоса пробормотал Хаус. – Что если артрит – это симптом? – он посмотрел на команду.

- Это не волчанка, - снова подала голос Эллисон. – Мы также проверили ее на аллергию и болезнь Лайма. Все отрицательно, - она посмотрела на Чейза в поисках поддержки.

- Как насчет паразитов?

- Исключили, - покачал головой Чейз.

- Венерическое?

- Чисто.

Грег молчал, глубоко задумавшись.

- Хаус? – осторожно позвала Кэмерон.

- Уходите.

- Что? – Эллисон округлила глаза.

Форман усмехнулся. На его лице было написано выражение «Я так и знал, что это бесполезно».

- И… и что нам делать? – спросил сбитый с толку Чейз.

- Постарайтесь, чтобы ее мозг не закипел, - посоветовал Хаус, яростно потерев бровь.

- И это все? – Кэмерон недоверчиво смотрела на него.

- А вы надеялись, что явитесь сюда и сразу получите все ответы? – Хаус сердито взглянул на подчиненных. – Прости, что разочаровал, - ехидно добавил он. - Проваливайте!

- Пойдем, - тихо сказал Чейз.

- Пока, - попрощалась Кэмерон и вся троица вышла за дверь.

- Ну что, получили? – самодовольно спросил Форман. – Он вам очень помог?

- Ему сейчас трудно, - Эллисон с укором посмотрела на коллегу. – Что нам теперь делать?

- То, что сказал Хаус. Будем лечить симптомы и надеяться на чудо, - угрюмо сказал Чейз.

Хаус перебрался за стол. Вырвав листок из блокнота, он привычно записал в столбик все симптомы, и стал перебирать в уме варианты разгадки.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Какие новости? – два часа спустя Хаус позвонил в больницу.

Чейз переключил телефон на громкую связь.

- Пациентка стабильна, - подавлено отозвалась Кэмерон.

- Рад слышать, что вы ее не угробили, - Хаус отодвинул от себя раскрытый толстый медицинский справочник. – Есть изменения?

- Уровень белка повысился и продолжает расти, - подал голос Форман, который стоял у стены, скрестив на груди руки.

- Так и должно быть, - бросил Грег.

- Что? У тебя есть версия? – Кэмерон подалась к телефонному аппарату.

- У нее есть сыпь? Изъязвления слизистой? – поинтересовался Хаус, откинувшись в кресле, где он провел несколько часов, работая со справочниками.

Врачи вопросительно переглянулись, затем Кэмерон быстро встала и вышла из кабинета.

- К чему ты клонишь? – нахмурился Чейз.

- Боли в суставах, онемение конечностей, остановка сердца и дыхания, - скучным голосом медленно начал Хаус. – Прибавьте сыпь и изъязвления, - запыхавшаяся Кэмерон вернулась в кабинет и утвердительно кивнула. – И получите …

- Аутоиммунное заболевание, - выпалила она.

- Вы же сами исключили эту версию, - неприятным голосом заметил Грег, раздраженный недогадливостью своей команды и необходимостью все им разжевывать. – Ну? Никаких мыслей?

Доктора молчали.

- Отравление тяжелыми металлами, - Грегу наскучил этот разговор.

- Но мы все проверили, источника нет, – Форман нарушил скептическое молчание.

- Дайте ей 50 мг. циклофосфомита, - бросил Хаус, заглядывая под справочники, которыми был завален стол, в поисках викодина.

- Но это доза слишком большая, - возразила Кэмерон.

- Прости? Я думал, она умирает, и требуются крайние меры, - съязвил Грег.

Хаус нашел пузырек и вытряхнул на ладонь таблетку.

- Да, но…

- Не нравятся мои идеи? Лечи сама. Пока, - упрямство подопечных вывело его из себя, Хаус нажал отбой и принял таблетку.

Грег посидел немного, ощущая удовлетворение оттого, что ему удалось разгадать загадку. Теперь, когда головоломка была решена, он почувствовал голод и лишь тогда вспомнил, что так и не успел поесть, и направился на кухню.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Что будем делать? – Кэмерон переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.

- Поступим так, как он сказал, - Чейз отключил громкую связь, короткие гудки, которые неслись из динамика, затихли.

- Ты можешь ее убить! – возмущенно воскликнул Форман. – Хочешь ввести ей лошадиную дозу, основываясь лишь на словах Хауса? Да он даже не видел ее, а отвечать тебе! Ты готов взять на себя эту ответственность?!

Чейз задумался на долю секунды.

- Да, - просто сказал он. – А ты? – он вздернул брови, глядя на темнокожего коллегу.

Тот покачал головой, что, видимо, означало «я умываю руки».

- Как хочешь, - Чейз пожал плечами.

Спустя несколько мгновений, Кэмерон последовала за ним.

- Ты намерен ввести ей препарат? – спросила она, догнав его в коридоре.

- У тебя есть идеи получше? – он искоса посмотрел на нее.

- Нет, но риск…

- Риск есть всегда, - Чейз остановился и посмотрел ей в лицо. – И нужно иметь смелость рисковать. Разве не этому нас учили?

- Да, но если он неправ…

- Ты сомневаешься в диагнозе Хауса? – прямо спросил Чейз. - Или у тебя есть другие идеи?

- Нет, - признала Кэмерон.

- Хорошо, - сказал Чейз. – Давай сделаем пару тестов, чтобы все выяснить. Если это не тяжелые металлы, то у нас будет одним «подозреваемым» меньше, верно? – улыбнулся он.

Он еще несколько секунд смотрел на девушку, а затем повернулся и вошел в палату больной. Кэмерон с облегчением улыбнулась. На какой-то миг она поверила, что молодой врач слепо исполнит указание Хауса. Но Чейз уже научился думать собственной головой. Эллисон слегка улыбнулась и уверенно зашла следом за ним.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Большое всем спасибо, - сухо произнесла Блэкмор, заканчивая летучку.

Последовал звук отодвигаемых стульев, конференц-зал наполнился гулом голосов, врачи заспешили на обход.

- Доктора Чейз, Форман, Кэмерон, задержитесь пожалуйста, - властно велела Блэкмор.

Коллеги встревожено переглянулись, гадая, что их ждет.

- Прошу вас, - Кейт жестом попросила их присесть.

Кэмерон неуверенно опустилась на стул, Чейз и Форман остались стоять. Блэкмор усмехнулась про себя. Мужчины явно демонстрировали воинственное неповиновение. Она не ожидала, что команда Хауса легко смириться с его увольнением. И хотя совет еще не проголосовал, Блэкмор считала для себя этот вопрос делом решенным.

- Как дела у вашей пациентки? Мисс Хилл, кажется? – поинтересовалась она, доброжелательно улыбнувшись.

- У не было отравление тяжелыми металлами, - Форман выступил вперед. - Бедняжка любила пить чай из кружки, которую ее племянница разрисовала ей в подарок свинцовыми красками, - Форман улыбнулся, будто извиняясь за столь опасное неведение пациентки. – Но сейчас она быстро идет на поправку.

Проведенные Чейзом анализы подтвердили догадку Хауса, а источник отравления назвала сама пациентка, когда немного окрепла. Разгадка того, почему при обыске в ее квартире им не удалось найти ничего, что могло бы навести на правильные мысли, оказалась проста: незадолго до наступившего ухудшения, пациентка разбила злосчастную кружку, а врачи никак не связали склеенную керамическую кружку с карандашами на письменном столе с ее болезнью.

- Это очень хорошо, - благосклонно кивнула Кейт, оценив подобострастность тона темнокожего врача. – Я была уверенна, что вы справитесь.

Было очевидно, что Эрик Форман стремится построить карьеру и быть замеченным, и готов ради этого на многое. Это можно использовать, подумала Блэкмор и перевела изучающий взгляд на Чейза. Светловолосый молодой человек выдержал ее взгляд. После устранения Хауса он держался безукоризненно учтиво. Это было своеобразным манифестом дерзости, Блэкмор отчетливо ощущала его неприязнь, но ничего не могла противопоставить этой ледяной вежливости. Хотя, до тех пор, пока это не создавало проблем, Кейт готова была не обращать на это слишком пристального внимания. Кэмерон избегала ее взгляда, также проявляя пассивную враждебность.

- И мы справились, - самодовольно отозвался Форман.

Кэмерон возмущенно вскинула на него глаза и открыла уже рот, чтобы возразить, но, встретив предупреждающий взгляд Чейза, удержалась.

- Хорошо. Надеюсь, вы и впредь будете на высоте. Не смею вас больше задерживать, - она дала понять, что разговор окончен.

Врачи покинули кабинет и пошли по коридору. Всю дорогу до кабинета Чейз и Кэмерон не проронили не слова.

- Эй, ребята, да что с вами? – Эрик непонимающе нахмурился, заметив, что коллеги мрачнее тучи.

- А ты не понимаешь? – накинулась на него Кэмерон.

- Нет! В чем дело?! – с искренним недоумением спросил тот, ошарашенный агрессией всегда мягкой Эллисон.

- «И мы справились», - передразнила Кэмерон. – Точнее было бы сказать «Хаус справился», впрочем, как всегда, - она негодующе уперлась руками в бока, все еще не веря, что Форман мог поступить так низко.

- Да какая разница? – Форман пожал плечами. – Пациентка выздоравливает, это главное.

- Да, и похвалу от начальства тоже должен кто-то получить, да? – добавил Чейз, посмотрев на Формана тяжелым осуждающим взглядом.

Форман не нашелся, что ответить.

- Пойду посмотрю, как там пациентка, - Кэмерон просто распирало от гнева, она не могла сейчас находиться рядом с Форманом.

Девушка поспешно вышла. Форман, приподняв брови, вопросительно посмотрел на Чейза. Но тот не удостоил его ответом. Покачав головой, Чейз, не говоря ни слова, вышел следом за Кэмерон.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Доброе утро! – Джейн Вернер вошла в палату Кадди, радостно улыбаясь. – У меня отличные новости!

- Да? – Лиза улыбнулась в ответ, немного сбитая с толку.

- Диагноз о резус-конфликте подтвердился, - Джейн присела на крой постели.

- Не понимаю, - Кадди продолжала недоумевающее улыбаться. – Как вам удалось?

- Люк был здесь, - пояснила Вернер. – И он совершенно, просто абсолютно очаровал наших лаборанток. Они только о нем и говорят.

- Люк? – переспросила Лиза, нахмурившись. – Какой Люк? О чем ты?!

- Как о чем? – теперь настала очередь Джейн непонимающе нахмуриться. – Люк Спенсер, отец ребенка.

- Люк Спенсер, - медленно повторила Кадди.

У нее появились смутные подозрения.

- И что же рассказали медсестры? – Кадди скрестила на руки на груди.

- О! Они утверждают, что он невероятно высокий и очень, очень обаятельный.

- И хромой, - пробормотала Кадди, ухмыльнувшись.

- Да, - растерянно подтвердила Джейн.

Головоломка сложилась. Случилось то, чего она так боялась и одновременно желала, хоть и не признавалась себе в этом. С того момента, как Уилсон сообщил, что сотрудники Хауса знают о ее пребывании в больнице, она подсознательно ждала его появления.

Теперь она была уверенна, что здесь побывал Грег. Только он мог явиться сюда и, назвавшись именем персонажа любимого сериала, учинить такой переполох.

Лизу улыбнулась, вспомнив, как однажды она спросила Хауса, почему он смотрит этот сериал.

- Ради диагностики, - бросил Грег, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.

- Ооооо, я тебя умоляю! – фыркнув, протянула она. – Ради какой диагностики? Они показывают такую чушь, что можно с уверенностью утверждать, что создатели экономят на консультантах.

- Неправда, - возразил Хаус, мельком взглянув на нее. – Видишь этого парня? Это доктор О`Коннор. Он занимается самыми сложными случаями.

Кадди недоверчиво посмотрела на Грега, пытаясь определить, серьезен ли он, или это очередной розыгрыш.

- А вот у этой девушки, Лауры, ретроградная амнезия, она попала в аварию, которую подстроил Люк Спенсер - пояснил Хаус, кивнув на экран.

- И что? – Кадди сложила руки на груди и иронически взглянула на него.

- Она любит Люка. Но они не могут быть вместе, потому что ее бумаги о разводе сгорели. Он об этом не знает, а она выяснила это как раз накануне аварии и…

- Дай угадаю…, - Кадди изобразила задумчивость, - она об этом напрочь забыла?

Хаус недовольно посмотрел на нее, что-то неразборчиво проворчал и снова вернулся к просмотру фильма. Лиза некоторое время наблюдала за ним, а потом ее поразила неожиданная догадка.

- Хаус, - осторожно произнесла Кадди. – Тебе нравится наблюдать за развитием отношений?! – она недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

- Нет, - он посмотрел ей в глаза, жестом прося, чтобы она отошла в сторону и не загораживала вид. – Мне нравится диагностика, - упрямо повторил он.

Однако это совсем не убедило Кадди. Она покачала головой, не веря в то, что только что узнала. Готовя обед, она время от времени смотрела на Грега с нежной, затаенной улыбкой, удивленная и обрадованная этой тайной склонностью к романтике, которая неожиданно обнаружилась в этом сильном мужчине.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Итак, Хаус был в больнице. Но почему он не зашел к ней? Кадди нахмурилась. Не пожелал ее видеть? От этого предположения у нее заныло сердце, и, тем не менее, это представлялась наиболее вероятным, потому что ее нежелание встречаться с ним вряд ли бы его остановило. Кадди сжала губы, стараясь проглотить комок, вставший в горле.

- Лиза? Ты в порядке? – встревожено спросила Вернер, заметив слезы на глазах подруги.

- Да… да, все нормально, - та через силу улыбнулась.

- Вы что, поссорились? – осторожно поинтересовалась врач.

- Что-то вроде того, - тихо ответила Лиза, избегая ее взгляда.

- Понятно, - протянула Вернер. – Мне жаль. Но, в любом случае, теперь мы все знаем наверняка, - она ободряюще похлопала Кадди по руке. – Не стоит так расстраиваться. У тебя все будет хорошо, я уверенна, - убежденно сказала она.

- Да, - согласилась Лиза, отчаянно желая верить в сказанное подругой. – Конечно.

- Я загляну к тебе попозже, - пообещала Вернер.

- Хорошо, - кивнула Лиза.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус неуверенно замер перед дверью палаты Лизы, держа в руках лиловую папку с историей болезни, которую Кэмерон оставила во время их недавнего визита. Ему было страшно.

Хотя решение о том, как ему следует поступить, созрело еще неделю назад, он все время находил причины, чтобы заслониться он него. Это получалось плохо, он маялся и злился, не находя себе места, ощущая смутную неотступную, как зуд, тревогу. Но сегодня он набрался смелости и пришел, чтобы все выяснить и избавиться, наконец, от этой неопределенности.

Грег сделал глубокий вздох и на мгновенье задержал дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду, а потом решительно толкнул дверь.

- Это точно та палата, которую я искал? - он замер в дверном проеме, сделав вид, что сверяет номер комнаты с тем, который записан на бумажке. – Мне нужна главврач Принстон-Плейнсборо, - он озабочено нахмурился. - Ах, вот же ты! – он дурашливо всплеснул руками, притворившись, будто только что ее заметил.

- Хаус, что ты тут делаешь? – вместо приветствия спросила Лиза, стараясь унять сердце, которое при виде Грега вдруг подпрыгнуло и бешено заколотилось.

Хаус слегка усмехнулся. Не слишком ласковый прием. Ладно, нужно идти до конца, раз уж явился.

- У меня есть дело и мне нужно твое мнение, - он поднял левую руку и слегка помахал папкой. – Можно? – он вопросительно посмотрел на Лизу.

- Хочешь сказать, что не нашел для консультации другого эндокринолога? – Кадди оперлась руками на постель и села чуть прямее.

Грег приблизился к ее постели, огляделся, отметив немногочисленные мягкие игрушки и открытки.

- Нет, - честно ответил Хаус. – Но я и не искал. Есть же ты, - пояснил он в ответ на ее растеряно-обеспокоенный взгляд.

Он подтянул тростью круглый табурет, бросил ей на колени папку и уселся на табурете.

- Хаус, я больше не работаю в Принстон-Плейнсборо, - вздохнула Лиза, вглядываясь в его лицо.

До этого момента Кадди даже не понимала, как сильно успела соскучиться по нему.

- И я больше не твоя начальница, - добавила она, отводя взгляд.

- Да, - согласился Хаус. – Думаю, я осознал это, когда крашеная ведьма зачитала мне новые правила поведения, которым я обязан следовать во избежание увольнения, - криво ухмыльнулся он.

Кадди улыбнулась. В этом был весь Хаус, язвительный бунтарь.

- Все так плохо? – ласково спросила она.

- Нет, – Хаус вытянул губы трубочкой. – Но знакомство с ней лишь укрепило меня во мнении, что ты лучшая…, - он запнулся и метнул на нее взгляд. - … начальница, с которой мне приходилось работать.

Он опустил голову и стал постукивать пальцами по трости. Кадди несколько мгновений смотрела на него, а потом, горько усмехнувшись, стала листать карту, которую он ей вручил. И почему с ним всегда так непросто? Стоит зародиться ростку надежды, как Грег спешит проехаться по нему катком. Лиза тихонько вздохнула.

Быстро пролистав карту и просмотрев анализы, она взглянула на Хауса.

- Тут нет ничего, что бы указывало на то, что источник проблем эндокринного характера, - она закрыла папку и протянула ее Хаусу.

- Посмотри внимательней, - попросил он, не делая ни малейшего движения, чтобы взять папку у нее из рук.

Лиза подозрительно сощурилась и снова открыла папку. Вновь пролистав записи, она перевернула последнюю страницу и увидела то, ради чего Хаус заставил ее дважды просматривать историю – обычный желтый стикер, на котором небрежным почерком Грега было написано «Прости».

Кадди медленно подняла взгляд и посмотрела на Хауса. Он криво ухмылялся, стараясь скрыть насколько важно то, что она сейчас сделает или скажет, но серьезные глаза и беззащитный, обреченный взгляд, будто в ожидании удара, выдавали его.

Увидев ее застывшее, непроницаемое лицо, обращенное к нему, Хаус на секунду прикрыл глаза. Вот и все, мелькнуло у него. Эта дверь для него навсегда останется закрытой. В этот момент он испытал почти облегчение.

- Хаус, - голос Лизы сорвался, она моргнула, и две крупные слезинки скатились по ее щекам.

- Не плачь, - настороженно попросил он, не понимая, что происходит.

Но она была не в силах остановиться. Ледяной панцирь боли и разочарования неожиданно лопнул, а под ним оказалось бьющееся, ликующее, живое.

- И что теперь? – Лиза всхлипнула и улыбнулась.

- Не знаю, - Хаус пожал плечам. – Но могу попробовать представить.

Он не добавил больше ничего, но, заглянув ему в глаза, Кадди прочла намного больше: «Прости. Ты нужна мне. Позволь быть рядом. Надеюсь, что ты чувствуешь то же, что чувствую я».

- Да, - кивнула Лиза, радость осветила ее лицо. – Господи, да!

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Привет, - Джейн Вернер зашла в палату.

- Привет, - улыбнулась Кадди.

Хаус молча обернулся и внимательно оглядел врача. От этого цепкого, оценивающего, беспристрастного взгляда Джейн неожиданно почувствовала себя школьницей на экзамене. Ей это не понравилась, она нахмурилась.

- Я просто зашла узнать о твоем самочувствии, - сухо сказала она. – Я, пожалуй, пойду.

- Нет-нет-нет, - быстро сказала Лиза. – Я хочу вас познакомить. Это…

- Доктор Спенсер, я полагаю, - Джейн протянула руку.

Трости, щетины и помятой одежды были достаточно, чтобы угадать, кто перед ней. А сияющий и умиротворенный вид Лизы, как и их сомкнутые руки, окончательно утвердили ее в сделанном предположении.

- Ну, вообще-то, доктор Хаус, - слегка улыбнувшись, поправил Грег.

Он него не укрылась настороженность Джейн.

- Доктор Хаус? – она метнула вопросительный взгляд на Лизу. – То есть, Грегори Хаус? – она переводила взгляд с одного на другого. – Тот самый?..

- Видимо, да. Я тот самый, - с удовольствием подтвердил Хаус.

- Прости, что не сказала раньше, - в голосе Лизы прозвучало раскаяние. – Ты сама понимаешь, разговоры… и все такое. И…мы не хотели бы, чтобы кто-то еще знал.

- Конечно, - спохватилась Джейн, немного придя в себя. – Что ж, я рада, что вы теперь здесь, - она сдержано улыбнулась. – Положительные эмоции пойдут на пользу им обеим.

Ее сдержанность произвела приятное впечатление на Грега.

- Что ж, не буду вам мешать. Была рада познакомиться, доктор Хаус, - она кивнула.

- И я, - отозвался он.

Еще раз посмотрев на них, Джейн понимающе улыбнулась одними глазами и вышла. Хаус проводил ее взглядом и снова повернулся к Лизе, которая радостно улыбалась. Она прикусила губу, чтобы не выглядеть столь неприлично счастливой, но из этого ничего не получалось – широкая улыбка все равно расползалась по ее лицу.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19**

- Ээээ… привет, - широкая очаровательная улыбка медленно сползла с лица Хауса.

Лиза попросила его привезти ей несколько вещей из дома, на что он охотно согласился. Увидев тень, скользнувшую по окнам, Грегпонял, что в доме находится домработница. Но вместо юной, обворожительной Сальмы Хайек, которую он ожидал увидеть, на пороге его встретила невысокая полная пожилая дама в темном платье с маленьким круглым белоснежным воротничком, настороженно смотревшая на него.

- Лола? – осторожно спросил Хаус, прищурившись глядя на нее сверху вниз.

- Si, si, - закивала женщина. – Лола, - она постучала ладошкой себя по груди, в подтверждение своих слов.

- Отлично, - пробормотал Грег себе под нос. – Доктор Кадди предупредила, что я приеду? – осведомился он, поскольку, похоже, женщина не собиралась пускать его внутрь.

- Si, - снова кивнула она, ни сделав ни малейшего движения.

- Можно мне войти? – поинтересовался Хаус.

Женщина смерила его суровым оценивающим взглядом, словно решая, достоин ли он быть допущенным в квартиру. Потом, вздохнув, она с явной неохотой приоткрыла дверь пошире, давая ему возможность войти.

- Я не задержу вас, – пообещал Хаус, проскальзывая мимо дамы, гневно уперевшей руки в бока. – Я только возьму некоторые вещи, - он почувствовал неожиданную робость перед пожилой женщиной.

- Мало говорить английский, - с сильным акцентом произнесла она.

Грег вежливо улыбнулся.

- Думаю, я это переживу, - обронил он, направляясь прямиком в спальню под неодобрительным взглядом Лолы.

Домработница снова принялась за уборку, приговаривая вполголоса на испанском:

- Явился, не запылился. Синьора простила. Добрая, глупая синьора. Женщина не должна прощать. Женщина должны быть гордой. А она? Сколько слез пролила. Да и это разве мужчина? Калека, да еще и неряха впридачу. Глупая синьора, - сокрушенно вздохнула она. – Я так молилась, чтобы бог послал ей счастье, - домработница подняла глаза к небу и быстро перекрестилась, поцеловав серебряный крестик, висевший у нее на шее.

- Кхм…, - кашлянул Хаус, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.

Он слышал большую часть тирады, но едва ли Лола догадывалась, что он понимает ее слова.

- Я взял то, за чем приходил, - Хаус продемонстрировал пакет. – Я пойду, - он слегка улыбнулся, чувствуя неловкость, и показал на дверь, чтобы она поняла его.

- Si, - величественно кивнула Лола.

Хаус испытал облегчение, словно пережил сложный экзамен. Но у самой двери он обернулся:

- Лола?

- Si? – она вопросительно повернулась к нему.

- Та, другая девушка… Молодая, - медленно выговорил он, видя, что она его не понимает.

- Аааа, Хуанита! – радостно воскликнула Лола, поняв о ком идет речь. – Моя ninieta. Mucho хорошая девочка. Работать, когда я болеть, - на лице Лолы появилась гордая улыбка.

- Конечно, - кивнул Хаус, усмехнувшись.

Лола, опомнившись, снова напустила на себя неприступный вид.

- Ладно, хорошего дня, - пожелал Хаус, и, кивнув, вышел за дверь.

Хороша девочка, ухмыльнулся он про себя, вспомнив горячие взгляды, которыми его одаривало юное создание. Честно сказать, он был рад, что на ее месте оказалась пожилая Лола. Хоть у него и был опыт противостояния беззастенчивому флирту, нельзя сказать, что это сильно тешило его тщеславие или доставляло удовольствие. Скорее, заставляло чувствовать себя нелепо и глупо.

Вот только слова домработницы… Значит, Кадди плакала. Хаус снова ощутил вину за то, что не сделал попытки все выяснить намного раньше. Если поведение Кадди можно списать на разбушевавшиеся гормоны, то у него такого оправдания не было. Что она там еще говорила, подумал Грег, припоминая нелестные, хлесткие слова домработницы. Калека? Да, этого не исправишь. Неряха? Пожалуй, тоже справедливо. Как хорошо, что Лизу это не пугает, довольно ухмыльнулся Хаус, закрепив пакет на сиденье и усаживаясь на мотоцикл.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Кадди помешала кусочки индейки в сливочном соусе, облизнула деревянную лопаточку и прикрыла сковородку крышкой.

Вот уже две недели, как Джейн Вернер посчитала, что Лиза достаточно окрепла, чтобы отпустить ее домой, но при этом заручилась клятвенным обещанием Хауса заботиться и присматривать за ней. Конечно, Хаусу пришлось признаться, что Блэкмор его отстранила, но по здравому размышлению и учитывая обстоятельства, Лиза не стала слишком огорчаться. В конце концов, многие клиники страны с радостью примут специалиста его уровня, а пока эта пауза оказалась весьма кстати.

- Хаус, ты не мог бы.. – крикнула Лиза, но не успела закончить, потому что раздался телефонный звонок.

- Да? – она подняла трубку.

- Привет! Я не знал, что ты выписалась! – раздался голос Уилсона.

- Привет, - Лиза мысленно выругалась.

С тем, что случилось в последнее время, она совершенно забыла про Уилсона.

- Эмммм… да.., - она попыталась выиграть время.

- Я был в больнице, Джейн мне все рассказала, - продолжал Уилсон.

- Все рассказала? – слабым эхом повторила Кадди.

- Я имею в виду то, что тебя отпустили домой, что угрозы нет, - уточнил Уилсон.

- Аааа.. это, - Кадди с облегчением вздохнула.

- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Какая-нибудь помощь? Я могу приехать и…

- Нет! – испуганно воскликнула Кадди, взглянув на Хауса, который делал себе бутерброд. – Нет, я не думаю, что это необходимо, - более спокойно добавила она.

- Ты… уверена? – озадаченно поинтересовался Уилсон. – Я мог бы…

- Я знаю, - прервала Кадди. – И, поверь, очень ценю. Просто…

- Кто это? – с набитым ртом жизнерадостно осведомился Хаус.

Кадди зашипела на него, делая знаки замолчать.

- О… - растерянно пробормотал Уилсон, расслышав мужской голос. – Ты не одна. Я… я понимаю.

- Да, - признала Кадди.

Уилсон немного помолчал. Значит, все-таки у нее есть мужчина.

- Что ж, в любом случае, ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать, - не без некоторого облегчения заметил Уилсон. – Если что-то понадобится, просто позвони.

- Непременно, - пообещала Кадди. – И спасибо за все.

- Не за что, - откликнулся Джеймс. – Пока.

- Пока, - Кадди положила трубку.

- Уилсон? – Хаус откусил бутерброд. - Предлагал помощь?

- Да.

- Был рад, когда узнал, что не придется беспокоиться? – он приподнял брови.

- Что-то вроде, - озадаченно признала Кадди. – Откуда ты знаешь?!

- Два слова, - Хаус сделал неопределенный жест рукой, в которой держал бутерброд. - Новая подружка, - с явным удовольствием пояснил Грег.

- Понятно, - усмехнулась Кадди. – Я же сказала, что ужин будет через полчаса, - она осуждающе нахмурилась, глядя на его бутерброд.

- Ну мааааааам, - жалобно протянул Хаус.

Кадди лишь усмехнулась и покачала головой.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Надеюсь, вам удобно, - Блэкмор уверенно вошла в палату, излучая дружелюбие и расположение. – Если вам что-либо понадобится, дайте мне знать, - она широко улыбнулась пожилому мужчине, который временно стал обитателем этой палаты класса «люкс», а затем перевела взгляд на его супругу.

- Я зайду попозже, - Кэмерон закрыла карту и незаметно вышла из палаты.

Сухопарая пожилая дама, одетая с безукоризненным вкусом, оглядела Блэкмор. Несмотря на то, что дама была ниже ростом, Кейт отчетливо ощущала, что на нее смотрят сверху вниз, и это чувство было крайне неприятным.

- Мисс…, - дама сделала паузу.

- Блэкмор, - подсказала Кейт.

Против воли, голос прозвучал подобострастно.

- Блэкмор, - повторила дама. – Мне казалось, что наша семья дает больнице достаточно средств.

- Да, конечно! – поспешила уверить Кейт.

- И что мы можем рассчитывать на получения самой лучшей медицинской помощи, - непреклонно продолжала дама, глядя на Кейт острым, колючим взглядом.

- Дорогая, не стоит, - пожилой господин попытался вмешаться и урезонить жену.

- Предоставь это мне, Уильям, - голос дамы потеплел. – Тебе не стоит ни о чем тревожиться.

Затем она снова взглянула на Блэкмор, которая пыталась сохранить видимость самообладания, но побелевшие костяшки пальцев свидетельствовали о том, что ей явно не по себе.

- Но с вашим мужем работают самые лучшие врачи, - уверила она.

Дама выдержала еще одну паузу.

- Мне не хотелось говорить этого при докторе Кэмерон, - металлическим голосом произнесла дама. – Но насколько я знаю, лучшим врачом в этой больнице является доктор Хаус.

- Да, но доктор Хаус сейчас..., - попыталась возразить Блэкмор.

- Я хочу, чтобы моим мужем занимался доктор Хаус, - властно заявила пожилая дама. – Иначе нам придется пересмотреть наши дальнейшие отношения с Принстон-Плейнсборо, - безапелляционно закончила она.

Очевидно, что она привыкла, чтобы ей подчинялись. Ее состояние давало ей это право.

- Конечно, - согласилась Кейт, признавая свое поражение.

Она жалко улыбнулась и вышла из палаты, чувствуя, что ее душит гнев. Похоже, ей предстояло пройти через еще одно унижение, прося Хауса вернуться. Такова была цена спонсорских денег и пребывания в кресле главного врача.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Доктор Уилсон, рада, что вы пришли, - Кейт Блэкмор дружелюбно улыбнулась.

- Ну что вы, - Джеймс держался настороженно, не зная чего ждать.

- Прошу вас, присаживайтесь, - пригласила Кейт.

Уилсон устроился в кресле и посмотрел на нее. Теперь она уже не казалась ему столь привлекательной. За мягкой внешностью этой женщины скрывалась железная, несгибаемая воля и мстительность, что вкупе с хитростью делало ее опасным соперником. Та ловкость, с которой она вышвырнула Хауса, заставила всех проявлять осторожность.

- Чем могу быть полезен? – любезно осведомился онколог.

- Доктор Уилсон, - мягко начала Блэкмор. – Сложилась такая ситуация, - она сделал глубокий вдох, ненавидя себя за то, что ей придется сейчас сказать. – В общем, я вынуждена просить доктора Хауса вернуться к работе.

- Вот как… - протянул Уилсон, осмысливая сказанное.

- Да, - нехотя признала Кейт. – И я подумала, раз вы друзья, то может быть, вы могли бы…

- Почему вы решили его вернуть? – поинтересовался Уилсон.

- Спонсоры, - коротко пояснила Блэкмор.

- О, - Джеймс понимающе кивнул. – И вы хотите, чтобы я попросил его вернуться?

- Ну… в общем, да, - с облегчением выдохнула Кейт. – Я могу рассчитывать на вас? – с надеждой спросила она.

- Доктор Блэкмор, - Джеймс тщательно подбирал слова. – Боюсь, вы плохо знаете доктора Хауса. Если вы хотите, чтобы он вернулся, вам придется лично просить его об этом.

Уилсон с трудом сдержал торжествующую улыбку, увидев помрачневшее лицо Кейт. Это было достойным воздаянием за ее поведение в отношении друга.

- Так что, я, увы, ничем не могу вам помочь, - он слегка развел руки.

- Что ж, - Кейт постаралась скрыть свое разочарование. – В любом случае, спасибо, что зашли, - она натянуто улыбнулась.

- Всегда к вашим услугам, - сдержанно кивнул Уилсон.

Выйдя за дверь, он не смог сдержать свое ликование.

- Да! – сдавленно воскликнул он и победно вскинул руку вверх, вызвав недоуменные взгляды персонала и пациентов. - Простите, - пробормотал он и пошел к себе, радостно пританцовывая.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус взглянул на номер, высветившийся на дисплее сотового, и отключил звук. Телефон продолжал беззвучно вибрировать.

- Снова Блэкмор? – поинтересовалась Лиза, выходя из соседней комнаты.

- И как ты догадалась? – Хаус усмехнулся, сгребая медицинские журналы, чтобы освободить ей место рядом с собой на диване.

После того, как Уилсон позвонил ему два дня назад и, захлебываясь от радости сообщил, что на Блэкмор надавили и потребовали его вернуть, это был уже седьмой звонок, который Хаус оставил без внимания.

- И долго ты будешь ее игнорировать? – Лизу не смутила его ирония, она осторожно опустилась на диван.

- Посмотрим, - Хаус стал массировать Лизе поясницу. – Ожидание ответа сделает ее более сговорчивой. Вернувшись, я смогу потребовать… две дополнительные недели отпуска… или … не знаю … тот роскошный плазменный телевизор… или еще что-нибудь.

- Узнаю тебя, - ухмыльнулась Кадди. – Мммм… , - довольно простонала она.

В последнее время спина стала нещадно ныть, а массаж ненадолго облегчал боль.

- Ты сама не надумала вернуться? – спросил Хаус.

Они избегали этого разговора, но когда-то он должен был состояться.

- Нет, - Лиза напряглась, вспомнив письма, которые написала перед уходом. – Не думаю.

- Я не смогу с ней работать, - жалобно произнес он, сделав несчастные глаза в надежде, что это послужит весомым аргументом.

- Еще как сможешь, - усмехнулась Лиза. – Ты можешь все.

- Иногда ты бываешь такой упрямой, - обреченно вздохнул Грег. - Твоя мамочка такая упрямая, - нежно проворковал Хаус, наклонившись к ее животу.

- Как и твой папочка, - в тон ему ответила Кадди.

- Я? Я упрям?! – Хаус вытаращил глаза, с видом человека, оскорбленного в лучших чувствах несправедливыми обвинениями.

Кадди наградила его ухмылкой, которая говорила «А то нет». Раздавшийся телефонный звонок помешал ему возразить. Взглянув на номер, он, прищурившись, поднял трубку, намереваясь доказать Лизе ее неправоту.

- Доктор Блэкмор, какой сюрприз! – бодро воскликнул Хаус, состроив гримаску Кадди, которая настороженно прислушивалась к их разговору. – Да… угу… вот как? Нууууу…. Я не знаю, - неопределенно протянул он. – Что? Да, у меня уже есть несколько _весьма заманчивых_ предложений.

Услышав эту неприкрытую ложь, сказанную весьма убедительным тоном, Кадди восхищенно усмехнулась.

- Вернуться? Вы настаиваете? Хммм… дайте подумать… Что? Мои условия? – Хаус потер подбородок. – Свободный график и пациенты по выбору меня вполне устроит. Согласны? – Хаус приподнял брови. – Когда я сказал свободный, я имел в виду _очень_ свободный, и никаких дисциплинарных взысканий, - он послушал ее ответ. – Вас устраивает? Что ж, значит, мне придется задержаться в Принстон-Плейнсборо. Да. И вам хорошего дня.

- Ну? – нетерпеливо спросила Кадди, слушавшая, затаив дыхание.

- Ты все слышала, - Хаус бросил трубку на диван. – Я возвращаюсь.

- Я так за тебя рада, - Кадди радостно чмокнула его в губы и крепко обняла.

- Да, - усмехнулся Хаус, положив подбородок на ее макушку.

Он с облегчением подумал, что все наконец-то встало на свои места.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Ты идешь спать? – устало зевнув, спросил Грег.

У него был трудный день.

- Да, через минуту, - откликнулась Лиза.

- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно кивнул Грег, направляясь в спальню.

Отставив трость, Хаус стянул футболку и джинся, небрежно кинув их на стул. Он повернулся, чтобы лечь в постель, но что-то его удержало. Он возвел глаза к небу, вздохнул, чертыхнулся про себя, снова повернулся, подобрал одежду и отнес ее в ванную, бросив в корзину для белья. Он знал, что иначе Лиза, неисправимая аккуратистка Лиза (он мягко усмехнулся), зайдя в комнату и увидев ком одежды, сама это сделает, а Грегу не хотелось утруждать ее.

- Обнимашка, почему ты еще не в постели? – раздался из спальни недовольный голос Грега.

- Уже иду, - отозвалась Лиза, нажав кнопку «пуск» на посудомоечной машине.

Она постаяла еще пару секунд, глубоко дыша. Ей в последние дни стало тяжело выполнять самые простые домашние дела. Конечно, Хаус по возможности старался помогать, и Лола приходила каждый день, но ей все равно было трудно.

- Обнимашка! – требовательно завопил Хаус.

- Иду! – крикнула Кадди.

Улыбаясь, она пошла в спальню, чувствуя тепло, разлившееся внутри, как это бывало каждый раз, когда он называл ее этим милым домашним прозвищем.

Хаус потушил ночник, прижал к себе любимую женщину и зарылся лицом в ее волосы, радуясь, что все складывается так замечательно, как он не смел и мечтать. Правда, иногда ему приходилось исполнять ее довольно нелепые, с его точки зрения, пожелания. Например, вчера поздно вечером, Кадди решила передвинуть мебель в детской. Хаус не стал перечить и, хоть и без энтузиазма, принялся за дело. Процесс затянулся за полночь. Утром на работу Хаус явился невыспавшийся и злой.

- Мы получили результаты теста на уровень эритроцитов, - Кэмерон влетела в кабинет.

Хаус, наливавший себе кофе в надежде, что это его хоть немного взбодрит, вздрогнул и расплескал кипяток.

- Господи! – взорвался он, тряся обожженной рукой. – Едва ли бы ты достигла большего эффекта, взяв рупор!

- Простите, я не хотела…, - испуганно пролепетала Эллисон.

- А если бы я пришел после обеда?! Вы бы так и сидели, не делая попыток самостоятельно сложить дважды два?! – рявкнул он.

Увидев ошарашенное лицо Кэмерон, у которой от несправедливого обвинения задрожал подбородок, Хаус вздохнул и, немного смягчившись, протянул руку за результатами анализов.

- Ладно, что там с уровнем эритроцитов?

- Повысился и продолжает расти, - осторожно сообщил вошедший следом Чейз.

Хаус пожевал губами, внимательно вчитываясь в отчет лаборатории.

- Дайте ему 20 мг имифоса. Посмотрим, что будет, - он вернул отчет Кэмерон, которая стояла, растерянно прижимая карту к груди.

- Вы подозреваете болезнь Вакеза? Но ведь…, - попыталась возразить она.

- Что?! – резко обернулся Хаус. – Если у тебя были соображения, то нужно было отработать их раньше, а не ждать моего появления. А теперь будь любезна делать то, что я говорю! – с этими словами Хаус вышел в коридор и направился в кабинет Уилсона.

- Что это с ним сегодня? – непонимающе спросила Кэмерон, вопросительно глядя на коллег.

- Наверное, забыл принять викодин, - презрительно хмыкнул Форман.

- Не переживай, - Чейз одобряюще похлопал Кэмерон по плечу. – Это же Хаус. Просто сегодня немного хуже, чем обычно.

- Да, - согласилась она и отправилась выполнять указание начальника.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Сотовый в кармане Хауса издал мелодичную трель.

- Из больницы? – спросила Кадди.

Они медленно шли по парку, наслаждаясь весенним солнышком, запахом талого снега.

Хаус взглянул на дисплей, на его лицо набежала тень.

- Это моя мать, - хмуро сказал он. – Да, мама, слушаю…

Лиза хотела было отойти, чтобы не мешать его разговору. Она знала, что у Хауса сложные отношения с родителями, ей было неловко. Но когда она попыталась убрать руку, но Грег удержал Кадди, сжав ее ладонь.

- Нет, я не смогу приехать на его день рождения, - Хаус быстро взглянул на Лизу. – … Я знаю, что мы давно не виделись. Не думаю, что его это слишком тяготит… Нет, я не резок, просто это правда … Нет, не приеду. Пока. Передавай привет тете Саре. Да, и я тебя, - он захлопнул телефон и сунул его в карман.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Этот разговор выбил Грега из колеи, он тут же замкнулся. Так всегда бывало, когда дело касалось его родителей. Лиза взяла Хауса под руку, от нее исходили волны участия и заботы. Грег чувствовал эту молчаливую поддержку, и был благодарен.

Любое общение с семьей всегда действовало на него угнетающе, но близость Лизы на это раз странным образом сделала состоявшийся разговор не столь удручающим. И все же настроение было испорчено.

- Давай вернемся домой, - попросила Кадди.

- Конечно, - кивнул Хаус.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Вечером, лежа в постели, прижимаясь к Грегу, Кадди все же решилась спросить о том, что ее взволновало во время его разговора с матерью.

- Грег?

- Мммм?

- Твоя мать не знает про нас… про ребенка? – это прозвучало скорее как утверждение.

- Нет, - после некоторой паузы признал он.

- Ты ей скажешь? – осторожно поинтересовалась Лиза.

Хаус протяжно вздохнул. Он понимал, что ему неизбежно придется рассказать семье о том, что у него будет ребенок, но, по возможности, хотел оттянуть этот момент.

- Наверное, - нехотя буркнул он.

- Почему? – Лиза задержала дыхание.

Она видела, что это для него болезненно, и даже была готова принять его уклончивый, ничего не значащий ответ, но вот не спросить она не могла. Она интуитивно понимала, что это важно, важно для него, для них обоих.

- Я никогда не был достаточно хорош, - после долгого молчания обреченно признался Хаус. - И ничто этого не изменит. Даже ребенок, даже семья.

- Твоя мать волнуется за тебя, - мягко сказала Лиза. – Она тебя любит.

- Пожалуй, - невесело ухмыльнулся Хаус.

Воспоминания детства промелькнули у него в голове. Но это были отнюдь не яркие эпизоды бесшабашных мальчишеских забав.

- Расскажи мне, - Лиза поцеловала его грудь, возвращая в настоящее, где он любим и дорог.

И он рассказал. Медленно, с паузами, превозмогая себя. Рассказал, выплескивая горечь, обреченность и обиду, мучительное осознание собственного несовершенства, которое так прочно укоренилось в нем, и которое во многом стало стимулом, благодаря которому он добился теперешнего положения.

При мысли о маленьком Греге, из которого так старательно хотели сделать вышколенного солдата, Кадди охватил гнев. И если с отцом все было более-менее понятно, то поступки его матери не укладывались у нее в голове. Как она могла так с ним обходиться?! Нет, она не наказывала его, но и не мешала супругу воспитывать мальчишку так, как тот считал нужным. Эту слабохарактерность она простить не могла.

Неудивительно, что после всего этого Хаус выстроил вокруг себя неприступную стену, за которой скрывался одинокий, ранимый, трогательный, преданный самыми близкими ребенок, которому так хочется безоговорочной любви. Лиза закусила губу, стараясь не заплакать от жалости и бессильной злости.

- Ты никогда не будешь таким, как он, - тихо проговорила Лиза, угадав то, чего больше всего боялся Грег.

Возможно, ему и в голову не приходило, что он совсем другой, что он никогда не станет таким, как его отец.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – глухо сказал Хаус. – Это … гены.

- Если это гены, то я должна быть занудной, строгой теткой, которая всегда все делает правильно.

Грег скептически посмотрел на нее, взглядом говоря «а разве это не так?». Кадди подняла голову и встретилась с ним глазами.

- Ничего подобного! Я не такая! – она в притворном негодовании шлепнула его по руке.

Хаус хохотнул, и Лиза с облегчением вздохнула. Та плотная, тяжелая атмосфера, которая осязаемо сгустилась в комнате во время его рассказа, рассеялась.

- И, кстати, говоря о генах, - Лиза снова устроилась рядом.

- Мммм?

- Скорее уж у ребенка будут твои синие глаза и музыкальный слух.

- Так вот по каким параметрам ты искала доноров! – пробормотал Хаус, изобразив внезапное озарение.

- Твое счастье, что подходящих не оказалось, - счастливо вздохнула Лиза.

Ребенок в животе толкнулся, как бы подтверждая ее слова. Хаус тоже почувствовал это движение. Он крепко прижал к себе любимую, поцеловал ее в макушку, и нежно погладил ее живот. Слова Лизы вселили в него надежду, слегка развеяв мучительные сомнения, которые не давали ему покоя всю его сознательную взрослую жизнь.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20**

Хаус лег в постель и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шагам Лизы в детской. Он отчетливо представил себе эту картину и улыбнулся. То, что он испытывал, было так незнакомо и так чудесно, что ему каждый раз было немного не по себе. Лиза вышла из детской и теперь что-то делала в столовой. Грег открыл глаза и посмотрел на часы. Нахмурившись, он сел в кровати и спустил ноги на пол. Он не стал брать трость и, прихрамывая, направился в соседнюю комнату.

- Родная? Что такое? – обеспокоено спросил он, застав Кадди, складывающую журналы аккуратной стопкой. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Все нормально, - Лиза выпрямилась, потерев поясницу. – Прости, не хотела тебя будить, - она виновато посмотрела на всклокоченную шевелюру и осунувшееся лицо Грега.

- Я и не спал, - признался Хаус, встревожено глядя на нее. – Так что случилось?

- Знаешь, раньше было лучше, - пожаловалась Кадди. – Я про детскую, - пояснила она, увидев вопросительно поднятые брови Хауса.

Хаус на секунду застыл, а потом расхохотался, видя раскаяние и огорчение на лице Лизы.

- Завтра я верну все, как было, - широко ухмыльнулся он. – Теперь мы можем идти спать? – осведомился он, продолжая улыбаться.

- Есть еще кое-что, - призналась Лиза.

- И что же это? – Грег прислонился к косяку, перенеся вес тела на левую ногу.

- Я хочу мороженого, - сказала она, смутившись своей просьбы.

- Но у нас же есть! – воскликнул Хаус.

- Там только шоколадное и клубничное, а я хочу фисташковое, - Кадди чуть выпятила губу, как маленький обиженный ребенок.

- О, - Хаус оттолкнулся от косяка и похромал к холодильнику. – Иди сюда, - позвал он, открыв морозилку.

Кадди слегка нахмурилась. Судя по весело блестевшим глазам и довольной улыбке Хауса, у него определенно было что-то припасено.

- Фисташковое? – уточнил он, отодвигая пакет с замороженным горошком.

- Да, - кивнула Лиза.

- Пожалуйста, - гордо произнес Хаус, жестом фокусника извлекая брикет фисташкового мороженного.

- А если бы я захотела апельсинового? – сощурилась Лиза.

- Вот, - покопавшись еще в морозилке Хаус достал баночку мороженого.

- Ванильного? … Черничного..? – с радостным азартом и перечисляла приятно удивленная Кадди.

Каждый раз Грег вытаскивал мороженое с тем вкусом, который она называла.

- Если бы я пожелала лимонное?

Грег покопался в морозилке и выпрямился, озадаченно почесав висок.

- Полагаю, тогда мне бы пришлось пойти в магазин и принести тебе его, - произнес он.

- И ты бы это сделал? – недоверчиво спросила Лиза.

Он не ответил, глядя на нее так, что все было понятно без слов. Несколько секунд Кадди молча смотрела ему в глаза.

- Я тебя люблю, - с чувством произнесла она, растроганная той теплотой и нежностью, которую увидела в его взгляде.

- И я тебя, - Хаус ласково погладил ее по щеке и привлек к себе.

- Грег? – Кадди прижималась щекой к его груди. – Я боюсь, - тихо произнесла она.

Чем ближе подходил срок родов, тем большее беспокойство она испытывала. Иногда это были настоящие приступы паники, с которыми ей до сих пор удавалась успешно справляться. Но, тем не менее, сомнения и тревожные мысли постоянно ее преследовали.

Хаус слегка отстранил Лизу от себя и посмотрел в глаза.

- Все будет хорошо, - его слова прозвучали очень убедительно. - Я с тобой, я рядом, - он снова притянул ее к себе.

Это немного успокоило Кадди. Тревога отступила. В его объятиях она чувствовала себя защищенной от любых напастей.

- Пойдем спать, - пробормотала она, чувствуя, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы счастья.

- А как же мороженое? – спросил Хаус.

- Я передумала, - шмыгнула Лиза.

- Как скажешь, - усмехнулся Хаус, мысленно молясь, чтобы непредсказуемость Кадди закончились вместе с рождением ребенка.

Для него переменчивость ее настроения оказалась весьма серьезным испытанием. И ему приходилось проявлять ангельское терпение, что порой было чертовски сложно.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- У пациента новый симптом, - озабочено хмурясь, Кэмерон зашла в кабинет Хауса. – Повышенная СОЭ, - она передала начальнику результаты последних анализов.

Грег сосредоточенно стал изучать распечатки.

- Это может быть эритроцитоз - предположил Уилсон.

Кэмерон снисходительно посмотрела на него, как смотрят на слабоумных или детей, и выжидающе уставилась на начальника. В этот момент пейджер Хауса запищал. Грег мельком взглянул на сообщение и неожиданно заторопился.

- Проведите КТ, возьмите костный мозг и определите массу крови, - он вернул распечатки Кэмерон. – Начните давать тамоксифен и интерферон.

Девушка кивнула и вышла из кабинета.

- Куда ты собрался? – удивленно поинтересовался Уилсон, наблюдая, как Хаус натягивает свою кожаную куртку и берет шлем.

- У меня роды, - охотно пояснил Хаус, подхватывая рюкзак.

- Я не знал, что ты ведешь чью-то беременность, - пробормотал совершенно сбитый с толку Уилсон.

- Я и не веду, - Грег прошел к двери.

- Подожди-подожди…, - Уилсон повернулся к другу, остановившемуся у двери. – Но если ты не ведешь эту беременность, то зачем тебе наблюдать?

- Ну, вообще-то врачебное наблюдение – не единственная причина присутствия во время родов, - усмехнулся Хаус.

На лице Уилсон отразилось мучительное раздумье. Он явно не мог сопоставить ипостаси Хауса как врача, и как обычного мужчины. Но в итоге, правильная догадка все же пробралась в его сознание.

- Так ты… отец ребенка? - осознание факта медленно проступило на лице Джеймса. - А кто мать? Я ее знаю?

- Ну, можно сказать и так, - Хаус ухмыльнулся, видя замешательство друга.

- Стейси?! Вы снова вместе? И ты это скрывал! – воскликнул Уилсон, радуясь собственной догадливости.

- Боже, нет! – раздраженно скривился Хаус и наградил Уилсона таким взглядом, от которого тот второй раз за последние десять минут почувствовал себя недоумком.

- Кто же тогда? – нахмурился Джеймс.

Хаус все также улыбался, предоставив другу возможность додумать. Он определенно наслаждался моментом, наблюдая, как Уилсона охватывает изумление, смешанное с неверием.

- Нееееет…, - протянул Уилсон. – Нет-нет-нет, этого не может быть, - он нервно хохотнул, уверенный, что это очередной розыгрыш, что Хаус сейчас разразится смехом вместе с ним.

Грег молча ждал, приподняв брови.

- Т-ты и … Кадди? – недоверчиво спросил Уилсон, пораженный этим диким предположением. – Но.. но как же? – у него не хватало слов, он беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, как беспомощная рыба, выброшенная на берег.

- Да, - кивнул Хаус. – А сейчас прости, мне надо идти, - выразительно сказал Грег и вышел из кабинета, оставив ошеломленного Уилсона переваривать эту новость.

Уилсон без сил опустился на стул. Он был совершенно сражен открывшимся фактом. Кто бы мог подумать?!

- Хаус, мы… - Чейз заглянул в кабинет начальника. – А где Хаус?

Уилсон потерянно посмотрел на врача, все еще не оправившись от потрясения. Известие о том, что Хаус и Кадди станут родителями, не укладывалось в голове, и, кроме этого, вызывало бурю эмоций, где к радости примешивалось негодование.

- Он.. эммм.. он уехал, - слабым голосом пробормотал Уилсон, погруженный в собственные переживания.

- А когда вернется? – поинтересовался Чейз.

- Оооо, - у Уилсона вырвался нервный смешок. – Это уж как мать-природа распорядится.

- С вами … все в порядке? – Чейз удивленно взглянул на онколога.

- Да, да, - поспешно уверил Уилсон. – Я в порядке.

- Ладно, - кивнул Чейз и, еще раз обеспокоено взглянув на Уилсона, вышел из кабинета.

Уилсон посидел еще немного, пытаясь прийти в себя, а потом, тяжело поднявшись, совершенно опустошенный, пошел к себе.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

Хаус поднялся на лифте, и быстро прошел в предоперационную.

- Здравствуйте, доктор Спенсер, – тепло поприветствовала его Эмили. – Меня предупредили, что вы будете присутствовать, - она деловито подала ему робу, маску и шапочку.

- Привет, - рассеяно откликнулся Грег.

Тревожно заглядывая в узкое окно двери операционной, он старался разглядеть что происходит внутри.

- Готово, - сестра помогла ему застегнуть робу и протянула перчатки.

- Спасибо, - Хаус нервно улыбнулся и мельком взглянул на девушку. – Эмили, - добавил он, только сейчас разглядев и вспомнив ее.

- Все будет хорошо, - ободряюще улыбнулась медсестра, открывая для него дверь.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Хаус несколько мгновений стоял в сумраке, его взгляд был прикован к Лизе, беспомощно распластанной на столе в ярком свете операционных ламп. Грег ощутил нервную дрожь, но затем он заметил кое-что необычное. Хаус приблизился на несколько шагов.

- Привет, - неловко сказал он, ощущая непривычную скованность.

- Слава Богу, ты здесь, - простонала Лиза.

Грег подошел к ней и взял за руку.

- Что происходит? – он обратился к доктору Вернер. – Почему вы не делаете операцию?

- Мы сами не думали, - отозвалась врач. – Но Лиза нас всех удивила, - она ободряюще улыбнулась Кадди. – Раскрытие шейки 4 сантиметра, все идет прекрасно. Лиза отлично справляется сама.

Хаус перевел взгляд на Кадди. Мучительное беспокойство, которое плескалось в его глазах, сменилось счастливым облегчением. Лиза слабо улыбнулась, а в следующую секунду ее лицо исказилось от боли, она вцепилась в руку Хауса.

- Дайте ей обезболивающее, - потребовал Хаус.

- Мы уже дали, - сочувственно сказала врач.

Грег понял, что это означает, и мысленно выругался.

- Родная, держись, - Хаус стянул маску и нежно поцеловал Лизу в висок. – Ты сможешь, - он ласково посмотрел на нее, ненавидя себя за собственную беспомощность в этой ситуации.

- Я в порядке, - с трудом выговорила Лиза.

В ожидании новой волны боли Кадди отрывисто дышала, на лбу выступили крупные капли пота.

- Все хорошо, - повторила она.

От нее не укрылось, что Хаус пытается скрыть свое беспокойство, сдержать свои переживания, которые, тем не менее, прорывались в озабоченных взглядах, которые он бросал на врачей, в напряженном лице. Казалось, что он с трудом сохраняет присущее ему самообладание.

- Да, конечно, - он криво улыбнулся.

Следующие несколько часов показались Хаусу вечностью - он и представить себе не мог, насколько мучительно будет наблюдать за болью Лизы и не иметь возможности облегчить ее страдания. Он, как никто знал, что такое боль и лишь восхищался мужеством, с которым Кадди переносила это испытание. И благодарил бога за то, что для нее это скоро закончится.

Врачи и медсестры делали свое дело. В какой-то момент Хаусу показалось, что что-то идет не так. В нем мгновенно проснулся профессионал, он дернулся, пытаясь взглянуть, что происходит, проконтролировать их действия, но Лиза удержала его руку:

- Хаус, это просто роды.

Взглянув ей в лицо, Грег улыбнулся ее неожиданной стыдливости.

- Я здесь, я с тобой, - мягко сказал он и коснулся губами побелевших от напряжения пальцев, сжимавших его руку.

Больше он не пытался вмешиваться. Наконец, в операционной раздался детский крик.

- Девочка, - улыбающаяся Джейн Вернер показала младенца совершенно измотанным, но счастливым родителям.

- Привет, Изабель, - дрогнувшим голосом проговорила Кадди.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Так, проходи, - Хаус открыл дверь и пропустил Кадди с дочкой. – Осторожно, - он придержал дверь. – Вот мы и дома.

Грег немного суетился, что выдавало его волнение и растерянность. Поймав его взгляд, Кадди тепло и успокаивающе улыбнулась ему. Хаус взял дочку у Лизы, давая ей возможность снять легкий плащ, и прошел в комнату.

-Приехали! – раздался громкий радостный голос с сильным испанским акцентом.

Хаус поднял голову и увидел Долорес, которая вышла из кухни.

- Синьора Кадди, - она широко улыбнулась. – Синьор, - она довольно сухо кивнула. – Y el nino piquenio, - полное лицо Лолы осветила добрая улыбка.

- Какие мы хорошенькие..., - она наклонилась к младенцу, чтобы получше рассмотреть его.

Хаус оторвал взгляд от личика спящей дочки и сверху вниз посмотрел на склонившуюся домработницу.

- Esta es la chica, Лола, - поправил он.

- Que? – Лола резко выпрямилась и тут же встретилась с ним взглядом. – Parlais espognol ?! – удивленно воскликнула она.

- Un poco, - улыбнулся Хаус, с мстительным удовольствием наблюдая, как румянец заливает смятенное лицо домработницы.

- Мне.. мне надо на кухню, - пролепетала та, бросив быстрый взгляд на подошедшую Лизу. – Рагу подгорит, - она поспешно ретировалась на кухню.

- Лола, я же сказала, что ничего не нужно, - произнесла Кадди, укоризненно взглянув на Грега.

Тот состроил недоуменную рожицу и слегка пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что не понимает, в чем его упрекают. Лиза вздохнула и закатила глаза, но потом не выдержала и улыбнулась.

**Эпилог**

- Привет, принцесса, - Хаус бережно взял дочку из колыбельки и пристроил на согнутой левой руке. – Что, что такое? – нежно пробормотал он, укачивая закапризничавшего младенца. – Мама скоро придет, - продолжая баюкать, он подошел к окну.

Девочка успокоилась и заснула. Грег посмотрел на теплый сопящий сверток, и у него перехватило горло. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что бесприютная, тоскливая, опустошающая неприкаянность осталось в прошлом, что он теперь не один, что у него есть Кадди и дочка. И больше всего на свете боялся, что у него вдруг отнимут это нечаянное, незаслуженное счастье. Но Лиза своим теплом и любовью каждый раз терпеливо доказывала обратное. Грег улыбнулся, глядя на спящего младенца, и постарался проглотить комок в горле.

Он не видел, что Лиза стояла в дверях детской, прислонившись к косяку, и любовалась ими. В ее глазах светилась гордость и обожание. Наблюдая за Хаусом с дочкой на руках, она ощутила, что у нее есть настоящая семья, ее затопила волна нежности. Она задержала дыхание, боясь глупо расплакаться от переполнявших ее эмоций.

В какой-то момент Грег все же почувствовал ее взгляд и обернулся.

- Привет, - неловко пробормотал Хаус.

В его взгляде промелькнуло смятение, он попытался придать лицу обычное выражение, но потом, встретившись взглядом с Лизой, оставил попытки. Какой смысл скрывать то, что они оба и так знают?

- Привет, - Лиза положила на пол босоножки, которые держала в руках, и зашла в залитую ярким солнечным светом комнату.

Она приблизилась к Грегу и посмотрела на дочку. Она погладила темноволосую макушку с крупными кудрями, поцеловала бархатную, горячую ото сна щечку и поправила край конверта. Только после этого она взглянула на Хауса.

- Я соскучилась, - пожаловалась она, подставляя губы для поцелуя.

- Я тоже, - он наклонился и ласково ее поцеловал. – Я отпустил няню.

Он не стал говорить, что ушел из больницы пораньше, потому что ему вдруг остро, до нетерпения захотелось увидеть дочку, убедиться, что это не сон.

Малышка завозилась и распахнула сапфировые глазки, словно почувствовав присутствие матери.

- Привет, Белла, - проворковала Лиза.

Хаус передал ей ребенка, почувствовав легкий укол ревности, и сам усмехнулся этому неуместному чувству. Ведь у него впереди еще столько времени, чтобы научить Беллу кататься на велосипеде, разбираться в музыке, журить ее, притворившись, что сердится, за то, что слишком поздно вернулась с вечеринки, чтобы… От этих мыслей Грег вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно счастливым. Это было новое, непривычное ощущение. Все сомнения пропали. Теперь он точно знал, что отныне все в его жизни будет совсем иначе.

**HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD**

- Ну, так что вы будете дарить Хаусу и Кадди на свадьбу? – поинтересовалась Кэмерон.

Теперь, когда возбуждение и лихорадка от сенсационной новости немного улеглись, нужно было подумать о грядущих переменах. В том, что они будут, Кэмерон не сомневалась.

На первый взгляд ничего не изменилось: совет директоров отстранил Кейт Блэкмор за служебное несоответствие. Несмотря на все ее старания, она оказалась несостоятельной в качестве главного администратора больницы, ей не хватило столь необходимой гибкости, здравомыслия и умения находить компромисс. После раздумий и уговоров, Лиза Кадди вернулась на свое прежнее место; совет также рассмотрел новый статус ее взаимоотношений с подчиненным, и пришел к выводу, что это не может служить серьезным осложнением и препятствовать их дальнейшей совместной работе. Так что все вернулось на круги своя с той лишь разницей, что теперь Лиза заглядывала в кабинет Хауса не только за тем, чтобы поручить его заботам очередного пациента, но и чтобы уточнить, собирается ли он домой или задержится, решая очередную медицинскую головоломку.

- С чего ты взяла, что они вообще собираются сочетаться браком? – Форман вздернул брови. – У них просто общий ребенок, это не говорит о том, что они любят друг друга, что поженятся, будут жить долго и счастливо и умрут в один день. Ты просто хочешь верить в сказку, - Форман презрительно усмехнулся.

Кэмерон посмотрела на него почти с жалостью. Его эгоцентризм, как обычно, не позволял ему увидеть то, что она давно интуитивно поняла – рядом с ними расцвело настоящее чувство.

- Ты тоже думаешь, что у них нет будущего? – Кемерон обратилась к Чейзу.

- Ну… я не задумывался над этим, - уклончиво ответил тот.

Кэмерон фыркнула и откинулась в кресле. Пока Хаус отсутствовал, в отделении было непривычно спокойно. Форман отложил газету, поднялся и направился к двери.

- Ты куда? – встрепенулась Кемерон.

- Видимо, покупать свадебный подарок для начальства, - усмехнулся Чейз.

Он знал, что Форман любит выслуживаться, недавний случай с Блэкмор послужил лишним тому доказательством, и с тех пор Чейз не упускал случая подколоть этим коллегу, чем доводил того до белого каления. Вот и сейчас Форман лишь зло зыркнул на Чейза и, состроив гримасу, вышел за дверь.

- Чейз…, - неуверенно позвала Кемерон.

Чейз взглянул на девушку, ее щеки заливал румянец. Что-то в ее взгляде насторожило его, теперь она смотрела на него иначе, чем все последние месяцы.

- Что? – недоуменно спросил он, не зная, чего ожидать.

- Я… я подумала, - Кэмерон сделала паузу. – Может, мы могли бы поужинать вместе?

Чейз внимательно посмотрел на нее, огорошенный ее словами.

- Поужинать?... То есть это… свидание? Настоящее? – переспросил он.

Эллисон кивнула, закусив губу.

- Если ты, конечно, не против, - поспешно добавила она.

В последнее время молодой человек внял ее настойчивым просьбам и перестал напоминать о своих чувствах. И лишь иногда, ловя его задумчивый взгляд, Кэмерон понимала, что он все еще неравнодушен. И все же не была уверена, что гордость позволит ему пойти на примирение.

- Отчего вдруг перемена? – после некоторого раздумья спросил Чейз. – История с Кадди и Хаусом настроила тебя на романтический лад? – прохладно осведомился он.

В некотором смысле, так и было, но не только это подтолкнуло ее изменить свое решение.

- Видимо, это значит - нет, - пробормотала Эллисон, попытавшись улыбнуться.

- Я этого не сказал, - Чейз прямо посмотрел на нее.

- Тогда завтра? В восемь? – Кэмерон с надеждой взглянула на него.

- Договорились, - кивнул Чейз.

Кэмерон посмотрела на часы.

- У меня дежурство в клинике, - поморщилась она, собирая папки со стола.

- Я провожу, - Чейз поднялся и помог ей.

- Спасибо, - Кэмерон смущенно заправила прядь за ухо.

- Ты и правда думаешь, что у Хауса и Кадди получится? – спросил Чейз, придерживая для нее стеклянную дверь.

- По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь, - улыбнулась Кэмерон.


End file.
